And All Hell Broke Loose
by Pyreflies Painter
Summary: When they thought that everything was finally finished, they were wrong. In the midst of a celebration, all hell breaks loose.
1. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: I'm bored. I'm just writing random things that popped into my head. This popped into my head and I hope you like it. It's really LONG. Basically, I'm just writing this as an excuse to write something about a ball. Something really interesting. But that won't be until chapter two. I'm putting it in chapter two because this chapter is long enough.**

**(Added on 11/12/11: Just so you know, this fanfic is in between Clockwork Angel and Clockwork Prince. Whatever happens in Clockwork Prince ignore it. But, if you have not read Clockwork Prince, then please. DO NOT READ THIS. This fanfic, though occurring in between the two novels, has elements of Clockwork Prince in it. You'll understand if you've read the book. But for the moment, please walk away from this if you haven't read the book. You'll spoil the surprises of CP. Please. Do not make this mistake. Moreover, the chapters I have added before CP went on sale have also undergone minor changes. It would be wise for you to not read them too.)**

**Disclaimer: The Infernal Devices all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>-The Calm Before the Storm-<p>

For the first time in a long while, Tessa woke up with a smile on her face as the morning sun filtered through her room in the Institute. She turned to her side to look at what lay through the window and saw a dull-yellow bird perched on the windowsill, its glinting eyes regarding her with curiosity.

With an even wider smile, Tessa untangled herself from her bed and walked towards her window. When she reached it, she swung open the window and the bird flew away and came to rest on her windowsill once more. The girl giggled as the bird started hopping and swaying its long tail behind it. Carefully, she reached out and stroked the bird's tiny head, laughing while the bird closed its eyes at the pressure of her touch. 'You're a funny little thing aren't you?' she crooned as the bird started chirping once she drew back her hand. Tessa took a deep breath in as another smile spread across her face.

Mortmain was finally apprehended. They had found him hiding somewhere in Yorkshire, building up his clockwork army. They immediately arrived there to capture him. It wasn't an easy mission, but they finally caught him.

And it was all thanks to her.

_The manor was slowly being eaten by flames. Tessa whirled her head around in a panic as the room she was in started lighting up. Lying over the broken table was an unconscious Will, his seraph blade has lost its glow. A little ways away was Jem, his dragonhead cane snapped in an ominous way. Tessa looked at them in fear and she scrambled to get up and make her way towards them._

_She was halfway towards them when a hand caught her elbow and whirled her around as she cried out. Tessa looked up to see Mortmain grinning at her. It was an ugly grin. 'My dear Tessa,' he breathed, the wound on his temple causing his blood to drip down the side of his face. 'You cannot possibly think you can run away again. Too many a time you have slipped my grasp. You will _not_ get away again.' He tightened his hold on her elbow as he dragged her towards the fireplace, the trapdoor revealing a path to darkness._

_Tessa tried twisting out of his grasp, but he was too strong. Suddenly, she cursed herself for being weak. She cursed herself for being a woman! She cursed herself for being young and naive!_

_A sudden jolt of realisation and inspiration coursed through her and Tessa smiled._

_Looking around frantically, she spied a candle holder a little ways away. Tessa looked back at a determined Mortmain and took a deep breath in. She tried jerking her hand back and when that didn't work, she banged on his back with the closed fist of her free arm._

_Mortmain whirled on her, his face set in a scowl. Then, his hand cracked across her face, sending her tumbling down and Mortmain glared at her. 'You think you can injure me!' He spat at her as he jerked her up. As he did, she pulled her foot back and kicked him in the groin._

_He doubled over and Tessa took the advantage to jerk away from him and reached for the candle holder. It was metallic and the heat from the fire has been absorbed by its silver coat. Tessa's hand seared with pain, but she ignored it as she ran back to Mortmain who was struggling to get up. Then, she raised the candle holder above her head, then swung it down._

_The candle holder connected with his head and Mortmain cried out before dropping back to the floor, unconscious._

_Tessa grinned as the candle holder dropped from her hand and she immediately ran back to Will and Jem. She reached Will first and shook him awake. His eyes remained closed and Tessa ran her fingers over the wound on his head. He had been struck really hard. 'Will!' She screamed as she took a fistful of his collars and shook him. 'William Herondale! Wake up!' Her head bent as he failed to respond and her tears started spilling out of her eyes._

_'Am I in hell?' A cool voice said and Tessa's head snapped up to see Will, his blue eyes bright and staring at her. 'I can't be. There are no angels in hell.'_

_'Will...' she trailed off. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to punch him. 'Will.' She smiled at him. He smiled back._

_Suddenly, there was a soft groaning sound and Tessa's head whirled to see a moving Jem. 'Jem!' she screamed as she saw him alive and well. She left Will as she rushed to Jem and turned him over. 'Jem!' She suddenly cried out as she saw his pained face and felt doubt run through her. Perhaps he was not fine after all. 'Jem! Please! No!'_

_His eyebrows twitched and his eyelids scrunched together before opening. 'Tessa?' His silver eyes looked more like bright copper as the fire was reflected in his eyes. His hand suddenly went up to caress her face and she smiled at him. 'You're alive.'_

_She nodded her head vigorously, her curls bouncing. 'Joan of Arc, Jem. Joan of Arc.' Tessa spoke the name of the woman whom Jem regarded with absolute respect. The illiterate French servant who led the French army at merely the age of fourteen against the English. She was the woman that inspired Tessa to gather the last of her strength. To gather the last of her strength and fight even if she was young, weak and a woman. 'You were right.' Jem smiled at her softly._

_Suddenly, the doors to the flaming room burst open and Tessa looked up to see Charlotte and Henry looking at them wide-eyed, fire trailing the corridor behind them. Henry was holding a big package of what looked like a deformed suitcase beside him. A tube was connected to the suitcase, the other end held by him. 'Henry, quick! Douse the fire!' Charlotte said as Henry nodded and pointed at the lit curtains with the tube. He pressed something on the suitcase and a white fluffy cream sprayed from the end of the tube he was holding. The cream immediately doused the fire and Henry proceeded on doing the same on the rest of the furniture. 'Mortmain.' Charlotte spat as she eyed the man with disgust. However, she attended to the three of them first. 'Are you okay?' Tessa nodded and Jem sat up straight and nodded his head. Will had joined them too and gave the same gesture. 'Oh! Really, you three! Will, why do you always have to be so disobedient? Jem, why do you have to follow him and Tessa,' she looked at Tessa with tired eyes, 'why do you have to be so caring?'_

_The girl smiled._

The knock on her door snapped her out of her reminiscing and Tessa bid goodbye to the bird as it flew away. 'Come in Sophie.' Tessa said and the door cracked open then swung forward to reveal a gleeful Sophie. 'Good morning, Sophie.'

'Good morning, Miss Tessa.' Sophie smiled at her. 'You look happy today. Is it because of the ball?'

'It's simply because I'm happy Sophie.' Tessa said as she leaned on her window sill, all the while remembering what Benedict Lightwood has told them yesterday.

He had said that they should hold a ball, in celebration of Mortmain's defeat. So, they were. It was to be held in the Institute and Tessa was told that Shadowhunters from New York shall also attend. Moreover, it was to be held that morning. 'I can tell that the kitchen is going to be busy. In fact, Mr Lightwood has sent some of his cooks to the Institute this morning. They are beginning on the finger foods now. They are really nice women except for this one that kept singing these _dreadful_ Irish ballads. But, there's even a French cook!' Sophie said with delight as she prepared Tessa's bath. 'It's going to be quite a lovely night, won't it Miss Gray?'

'It will be, Sophie.' Tessa said with another smile.

Tessa exited her room and made her way towards the dining room, the skirt of her maroon and cream dress swishing around her as she turned the corner. Soon, she started humming as she neared the kitchen and a spring had developed in her steps. She was free. She may still not know who she was, but there were no more threats to her life. Even her brother has been captured and, though it may have still caused pain to her, she really had no choice. Nathaniel was corrupt and she couldn't do anything to change his perspective anymore. 'You look utterly joyful.' A familiar voice said behind her and she stopped and turned to see Jem.

He looked healthy and just as happy as her. 'Jem!' She cried out as she ran towards him, only to stop unsure of what to do next. So, she fervently blushed as she looked at her feet and Jem laughed. 'I am glad to see you happy as well.' She smiled up at him when she finally had the courage to look back up at him.

'The feeling's mutual, Miss Gray.' He said as he held his arm out for her to take. Tessa instantly took them and they made their way down the rest of the hallways until they reached the entrance to the dining room.

Everyone was there and they were all lively. Jessamine was talking to Charlotte although Tessa guessed she was nattering on about how excited she was for the ball. Beside Charlotte, Henry was boasting of his new invention and Will was _actually listening_. Tessa had her doubts and wasn't surprised to hear Will suddenly make a sarcastic remark. 'So, basically it's a really sharp dagger with a witchlight stuck to it?' He asked and Henry's face suddenly fell.

'Well, that is true. However,' he held up his finger, 'it makes it easier to carry more blades since we might need to use both witchlight and weapons at the same time. Imagine how much more efficient-'

'It would be in a really, really dark place.' Will interrupted and Charlotte gave him a warning look as she turned back to Jessamine. Tessa and Jem entered the dining room, unlinking and Will's head snapped up. He caught her eye and smiled crookedly.

For some odd miraculous reason, after they fought Mortmain, her relationship with Will has lessened in tension and Tessa can feel the start of new beginnings. Their past was now gone, most likely burnt with the remains of Mortmain's manor in Yorkshire. She liked that as well.

But, there was also a glint to his eyes. They were bright and they always looked at her. He also always pulled up a sweet smile her way. However, the most important is that he always looked, _happy_. He also seemed to stop pushing everyone away. These days, he's just teasing.

As she and Jem sat across from him, Will leaned forward and gave them narrowed eyes. 'I believe I saw you two coming in, arm in arm. Am I missing out on something?' He cocked his eyebrow as Tessa hid her blush and reached for the omelette. Meanwhile, Jem grinned at his _parabatai_. 'I don't believe it.' Will whispered with a smile and he leaned back on his seat. Tessa could imagine him falling backwards off the chair and wished it would really occur. 'Just don't forget to invite me to your wedding.' He whispered and Tessa almost choked on her food. Beside her, Jem successfully choked on his tea. Fortunately, he managed to stop it and then started coughing.

'Dear me. Are you two alright?' Henry asked as he turned his attention to them. They nodded simultaneously which looked rather funny indeed. 'Are you sure? I could get-'

'No,' Tessa croaked and she reached for her tea and took a sip of it to gulp down the choking. 'We're quite fine. Thank you.' She smiled kindly at the ginger-haired man who returned her smile with his own.

'So there'll be no wedding then?' Will asked out loud with raised eyebrows and Tessa glared at him. Meanwhile, the others stared at Tessa.

'Who's getting married?' Jessamine asked curiously and Tessa's blush was starting to creep up her neck. The blonde girl then shifted her eyes between Will and Tessa. 'William,' she began and Tessa could feel her blush start to make their way up her jaw, 'did you just propose to Tessa?'

William burst out laughing while Tessa's face flared. 'We,' Tessa began, forcing her voice to stay neutral, 'are not getting married.'

'How swiftly you turn down my proposal, dear.' Will leaned his head on his fist and Tessa felt like punching him. 'I'm hurt.'

Charlotte sighed. 'William, stop teasing Tessa. Jessie, that's not polite.' The kind woman added as she turned to Jessamine who shrugged delicately and sipped her tea.

'You're right Charlotte.' Will nodded as he leaned back on his chairs, the front legs going up. 'Besides, I'm not getting married to Tessa. Jem is.'

She kicked him under the chair. Next, there was a loud banging sound as the chair met the floor and Will's cursing soon followed. Charlotte stood up, horrified, and made her way towards Will who refused her help. Henry was wet because his hand flew in surprise and his tea splashed all over him. Jessamine looked mildly interested, but nevertheless rolled her eyes at Will's profanities. Beside Tessa, Jem cracked a smile into his teacup. And her, she was forcing back her inane laughter.

While waiting for the ball that night, Tessa watched Jem and Will train. She was actually meant to be with Jessamine, looking for a ball gown, but she decided to stay behind. She didn't feel like leaving the Institute. Besides, she wanted to see them train. They were in the training room and every time their daggers clashed, she cringed at the noise that followed after. 'Oooh. That one's good.' Will commented his _parabatai_ when Jem, within a fraction of a second, did a parry and flicked Will's dagger into the air. Then, Jem did a back kick just as he caught Will's blade. 'Pretty good kick, too.' Will groaned as he rubbed his pectoralis major where Jem's kick had landed.

Next, Will- unarmed -ran up to Jem and the boy moved out of the way. However, Will slid on the floor and quickly propped himself up with his hands and did a windmill kick. His kick side-swept Jem's legs, bringing the other boy down. Tessa fidgeted in her seat as she saw Jem's fall even when she knew he had caught himself in time. 'Ha!' Will cried out then threw himself on Jem. Soon, they started throwing punches at each other, the daggers forgotten. However, they were laughing. Tessa shook her head.

This time, Jem had Will's head locked under his arm and he buried his knee on the boy's back. 'Give up?' Jem teased as Will struggled. The blue-eyed boy shook his head then, with a ferocious grin, did a counter-move. Jem got thrown off of him while Will rolled away. Tessa thought they would continue fighting (and they have been for the past half hour), but they just lay there and laughed.

'Alright, I'm hungry.' Will said as he scrambled to his feet and walked towards the table and her. Jem followed after him as he finished straightening and picking up the daggers. 'How was that amazing display of strength and skill, Miss Gray?' he asked as he reached the table and picked up a red apple from the fruit bowl. Sophie had brought it to them earlier. 'Was it amazing indeed?' He asked before he bit into the apple and as Jem sat next to Tessa.

'It was... enthralling.' She chose her words carefully and hoped 'enthralling' was the right word. It was hard to describe her thoughts about their fight. It was simply... enthralling.

Jem chuckled as he reached around her to pick up a mandarin and started peeling away the rind. 'Enthralling. That's a first.' Will said as he finished his apple, looking far away at the same time as if something was on his mind. 'The last time I asked that to someone, they had said if me and Jem were like that in here, then what shall we be in a real fight?'

'And you replied by asking them to go demon hunting with us.' Jem said as he finished peeling the rind. 'You gave them quite a shock.'

Will laughed. 'Who was it?' Tessa asked them, curious.

Jem answered her. 'Allie Crawford. She was only eleven when you told her that Will. It's not fair to frighten her.' Will snorted. 'I wonder how she is. I would say she would appear at the ball tonight. She's a really sweet girl. You'll like her.' Jem told Tessa and the girl nodded.

'Then you shall point her out to me.' She smiled.

Suddenly, the door to the training room opened and the last person they ever expected appeared. 'Tessa,' Jessamine put her hands on her hips, 'what ever are you doing here? We need to get ready for the ball. Come on.' Jessamine said as she crossed the floor separating them and seized her wrist before she could even protest. Tessa turned to Jem and Will as Jessamine dragged her away. Will was smirking and Jem shrugged apologetically.

They had _run_ down the corridors until they made it to Jessamine's room and Tessa wondered why she brought her there. That is until she saw the ball gowns hanging on Jessamine's closet. One of them was a lovely dark red one with a spiralling pattern edging the hem of the dress and circling the waist. The other one was a blue-gray dress with a gray leaf pattern spiralling around the torso and down the sleeves. 'They're beautiful Miss Jessamine.' A familiar voice said and Sophie appeared.

Jessamine grinned as she let go of Tessa's wrist. 'Yes Sophie, my taste in dresses are definitely wonderful. Although,' she turned to Tessa with narrowed eyes, 'since you didn't go with me, I can only hope my estimations of your waist size is close.' Tessa smiled shyly and Jessamine turned away and walked to Sophie and instantly asked her to help get into her gown.

As Sophie helped Jessamine into her gown, Tessa sat on Jessamine's bed, looking at the blue-gray dress. It was for her, obviously, and she started wondering how she would look in it. 'Ahhh.' A sound of contentment escaped Jessamine's mouth and she rounded the screen and revealed herself. Her red dress was a perfect contrast to her blonde hair and cream skin. The red also brought out the colour in her eyes. It made her look like a goddess. 'Perfect.' Jessamine said as she admired herself in the mirror. Then, she whirled on Tessa, her skirts swishing around her. 'It's your turn Tessa. Go help her Sophie while I start on deciding what I want my hair to look like.' Sophie nodded and Tessa rose from the bed, stifling her sigh as Jessamine ushered her to go to Sophie.

As Sophie helped Tessa into the dress, Tessa smiled at Jessamine's estimations. They were correct. The dress fit her perfectly as if it was made just for her. 'You look lovely miss.' Sophie said as she finished tightening the dress and she showed Tessa around the screen and revealed what she looked like on the mirror.

Tessa gasped. There were no words describe how happy she was to wear the dress. It made her look... she just couldn't explain it. 'My estimations are correct.' Jessamine clapped her hands together. Tessa turned to see her wearing silk gloves that reached her elbows and ruby red earrings that swung every time she moved her head. 'I really am good.' She commented herself then instructed Sophie to help her with her hair.

'Thank you Jessamine.' Tessa thanked the girl and she smiled at her.

'It's no problem Tessa. After all, because of you, we are having this ball. I'm thankful for that.' Jessamine patted her curls as Sophie pinned some up. 'I've been dying to have a ball. It's always so lonely here.' Tessa smiled.

After Sophie finished with Jessamine's hair- alas making her look even more beautiful -she worked with Tessa's. It didn't take her a long time to since Tessa just asked her to put it up in a bun. Meanwhile, Jessamine started applying her make up. She had said she did not trust Sophie to be doing it for her. Tessa, however, refused to have any and Jessamine scoffed at her. 'You will not get any dances with just smiles Tessa. You need to make yourself look presentable.'

The girl was about to protest when there was a knock on the door. Then, the door opened to reveal Charlotte in her ball gown. Tessa's mouth opened at the beautiful gold and black satin dress that hugged her bodice. 'It's time.' She grinned at them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. A bit random. Just click on the 'Next' button.**


	2. And All Hell Broke Loose

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. That's all I'm saying. Don't want to spoil the surprises! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>-And All Hell Broke Loose-<p>

Tessa watched as the carriages stopped in front of the Institute steps, the setting sun glinting against the windows. She was welcoming the guests with Charlotte and Jem beside her. Jem had already complimented her on her dress and she returned his compliment with one of her own. He was wearing a black and white suit with silver cuffs and a silver waistcoat. His eyes were shining with excitement and his silver hair slicked back like a gentleman. He looked unreal. 'Welcome Mr Lightwood.' Charlotte said and Tessa smiled at Benedict and his family.

Benedict's aquiline features were pronounced because of his suit. 'Charlotte.' He smiled- rather unconvincingly -at Charlotte. 'What a wonderful night to celebrate. Thank you for holding the ball.' Charlotte gave him a nod and he climbed up the steps of the Institute, his children- and Tatiana's husband -following after them.

'Gabriel.' Jem whispered under his breath beside her and Tessa gave a polite smile to the Lightwood boy that gave her an astonished look. Behind him, his brother- who was very tall indeed with an unusually face -ushered him forward and behind Gideon was their sister. 'That's Tatiana.' The girl was wearing an orange satin dress that brought out the colour of her eyes. They were an odd maple syrup colour. Tessa stared at the girl. She was even more beautiful than Jessamine. Tatiana Lightwood's mere presence made Tessa feel small and insignificant. Although, the haughty look on her face made her dislike her instantly.

Beside her was her husband. Tessa wasn't sure what his name was, but by the scars glinting along his neck, she knows that he is Nephilim. He, like Tatiana, was breathtaking.

The Lightwood children- and Tatiana's husband -finally made it up the steps and disappeared into the Institute. The next carriage pulled up in front of them and she could see Jem smiling at the corner of her eye. 'This is Allie Crawford.' The carriage doors opened to reveal a tiny girl of about age fourteen, about the same size as Charlotte, climb down, her green and black dress rustling around her. A big smile was plastered on her kind face and when her tree-green eyes met Jem's she grinned. 'Mr Carstairs!' Jem gave her a nod and Allie stepped away to let the person behind her get off the carriage. It was probably her father since they had the same green eyes, but where she had dark brown hair, he had a lighter one.

'Mr Crawford.' Charlotte bowed and greeted the man, meanwhile Mr Crawford's daughter curtsied at them. The girl smiled at Tessa when she straightened.

'It's been a long time.' She said with glinting eyes. Jem nodded and she bid them goodbye and made their way to the Institute. 'Oooh. Father look!' She must've pointed at the bows and flowers decorating the interior of the Institute. Mr Crawford sighed endearingly at his daughter.

'She sounds really sweet.' Tessa said as she looked after the tiny girl.

Charlotte chuckled beside her. 'Miss Crawford may be sweet, but she's been doing very well with her trainings. The Enclave expects great things from her.' Tessa looked at the girl again and noticed the scars winding up her arm. 'Apparently, she has said her inspiration has come from Jem and Will.' She smiled at Jem and he grinned.

Jem whispered; 'Another Joan of Arc.' Tessa smiled at Jem as she turned to him.

Finally, all the guests has arrived and Jem took Tessa's hand as he escorted her to the ballroom. Once they arrived there, music was already playing and people were dancing. It was a joyous atmosphere. The ceilings were adorned with white flowers and ribbons which surrounded the great big chandelier. There were little children playing as well, little Shadowhunter children. 'Well,' Jem said as he turned to her, 'it's customary that your escort be your first dance. May I have this dance Miss Gray?' He asked, his silver eyes burning brightly.

Tessa tried to hide the blush that started to creep up her neck, but he noticed and she just nodded and took his hand while he smiled. The dance was a quadrille and a very simple one. As they danced, Tessa couldn't help but the notice how graceful Jem was. Even if she was surrounded by Shadowhunters that had their fair share of poise, there was something about Jem that was different. He was beautiful and as she looked up at his eyes, she could see the delight and kindness buried in them.

The dance finished and Tessa clapped with the others and Jem re-joined her side. 'Well, that was entertaining.' He mumbled as they reached a table and took some food. Tessa picked up a slice of vanilla cake and she and Jem were having a conversation about Chinese dances when Jessamine appeared behind Tessa.

'James,' she said, her hands on her tiny waist, 'you do know that it is not good etiquette to entertain just one woman? Do you want to shame me in front of my friends?' She gestured to a bunch of ladies that were all giving Jem an interested look. Tessa sighed internally as Jem bid her farewell, apologies in his eyes. 'And you Tessa,' Jessamine turned her angry glare at her, 'there are many other gentlemen you can dance with. Mingle.' Her hands dropped from her hips as Tessa put the plate back on the table, her vanilla cake finished.

'I'm sorry Jessie.' She smiled at Jessamine and the woman rolled her eyes. The girl opened her mouth when someone appeared behind her and they looked at the boy.

Gabriel Lightwood gave them a crooked smile and held his hand in front of Tessa. 'May I have this dance?' Jessamine gave Tessa a forceful look and the girl accepted. She allowed him to take her to the next set of quadrilles and she could feel an irresistible urge to run away from the boy. She hadn't liked him for his words to Will and Jem on their way to Yorkshire. In fact, she never liked him at all. 'You look wonderful tonight Miss Gray.'

Tessa smiled out of politeness and they danced as the song started. _He must only be doing this to irritate Will. _Gabriel had begun conversation as they whirled around and he kept the subject to her success at apprehending Mortmain. He congratulated her for her work and her bravery.

'I've rarely met such a woman.' He chuckled as he took her hand again and Tessa was more than happy to let go of it as they continued the pattern of the dance.

Suddenly, Tessa spied a glint of midnight blue and she looked up to see Will dancing on the same set as them. _How did I not notice this?_ she asked herself as she looked at Will. He suddenly reminded her of romantic protagonists like Mr Darcy in _Pride of Prejudice _or Mr Darnay in _A Tale of Two Cities_. Of course Will could never be Mr Darnay. He once told her he'd rather be Sydney Carton, a dissipated alcoholic.

Will was also dancing with a girl who kept fluttering her eyelashes at him. She told herself to ignore Will. Instead, Tessa payed attention to Gabriel Lightwood whom was now blathering on about his father's intelligence at finding out where Mortmain was. Apparently, it was because of the sudden deaths in Yorkshire.

Finally, the dance ended and Tessa thanked Gabriel for the dance (out of politeness once again). Gabriel returned her thanks as he took her hand and planted a kiss at the back. 'My pleasure Miss Gray.' He grinned at her then left while Tessa had the sudden urge to wipe her hand with a piece of cloth.

'Little prick.' A velveteen voice said behind her and Tessa turned to see no other than William Herondale. Of course, no other man would ever say that word within the presence of a lady. 'Why ever did you accept his offer?' He asked but his eyes were boring onto Gabriel's back. 'You could have denied it. No one's stopping you.'

'That's where you're wrong Mr Herondale.' Tessa said as she made her way back to the edge of the room. He followed after her. 'The threat of shame is stopping me. To turn down a man in a dance is disgraceful. It would of course be different to you since you're already impertinent.' Will chuckled lightly behind her and she held back her retort.

'Then does that mean you would not turn me down if _I_ asked you to a dance?' Tessa whirled and looked at him in surprise. He was finally looking at her, his peculiar eyes making her stomach turn and her heart beat faster. Will stepped back and bowed, his hand extended. 'May I have this dance?' He asked with a ferocious grin and Tessa sighed and took his hand.

His touch sent a jolt through her as she whispered; 'Yes, you can.' Tessa could only wish the dance would be a quadrille and not an individual pairing.

Her hopes were crushed as dancers filled the floor, obviously not doing a quadrille. Tessa's pulse quickened as Will led her to the floor. His eyes were shining. He looked _giddy. _Then, he put one arm around her waist and another held her hand. Annoyingly, he pulled her close to him and chuckled at the reaction he received. 'Tess,' his breath caressed her cheeks which were now a bright red colour.

The music began and the notes came out as a slow, sad tune. Tessa turned to the stage and saw exactly what she expected. Jem was playing the violin while somebody played the piano beside him. A look of intense concentration and delight filled his face. Tessa was happy that he got away from the women that Jessie forced onto him. 'Watch your steps.' Will's voice made her look back at him.

As she did, she could feel their lips accidentally brush against each others. Tessa's eyes widened and she quickly pulled her head back and look down, concentrating on her steps. Meanwhile, Will has elapsed into silence. They danced in silence, but inside, Tessa's heart was thundering and she hoped that he could not hear it. They whirled around and once she thought he would start talking once again, but he hadn't. She desperately hoped he would. Silence was unbearable.

Finally, she spoke up. 'Why are you torturing me like this? I thought we've gotten over this part.' She whispered and she could feel his gaze like a heavy weight on her. 'Will.' She shook her head and finally had the courage to look up at him once again. Their faces were only inches away and she wondered what the people around them thought. 'This isn't fair.'

He said nothing in reply. Then, he pulled her with him however still dancing. They parted from the crowd and danced towards the gardens. 'Come with me.' He finally said, a sweet smile caressing his face. 'I need to tell you something.'

The light from the ballroom was replaced by the moonlight. The people turned to green shrubs and trees. The beautiful ceiling was replaced by a breathtaking night sky, its velvet black curtains peppered with diamonds. The moon was a crescent wonder, glimmering a pale yellow. But even with all this beauty, her eyes could not be released from his.

Nor would he let them. The arm around her waist wrapped around her tightly and urged her closer to him. The hand on his other arm left hers and traced her face. His breath on her face came in quick and she thought she could see his face start to flush. She smiled as he swayed towards her and as she closed her eyes, awaiting for their mouths to meet. Finally, their lips brushed against-

A sound of crashing immediately followed by yells made her eyes snap open and Tessa turned to the ballroom as she saw figures darting here and there. 'What-?' she began, but Will had pulled away, seized her wrist and ran towards the ballroom, pulling her with him. 'What's happening?' She cried out as the children screamed, their parents pulling them away from the big hole in the wall. Smoke was rising up all around it as rubble fell and Tessa suddenly remembered the day she was rescued from the Dark Sisters' grasp. _It must be Henry_, Tessa said with a sigh of relief, but Will's hand suddenly tightened around her wrist. She looked up at him and saw the alert look in his eyes. 'It could be Henry.' She said and Will gave her a disbelieving look.

'If that is so, then why is Henry with Charlotte?' He pointed and Tessa gasped as she saw a shocked Henry.

'What's happened?' An authoritative voice said and Benedict Lightwood stepped forward, his eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, Tessa heard something behind her. A clicking sound. She turned her head-

'It's an automaton!' Jessamine screamed and Tessa backed away with Will and so did the other people who were on their side of the room. The automaton's light blue eyes twitched and Tessa's mouth dropped open at the familiar hair and face.

A scream rose in her mouth as Will pulled her behind him. It was Nathaniel.

'Tessie.' Her brother's mouth opened as his head twitched. 'It truly has been a long time little sister.' Nathaniel's mouth opened but Tessa didn't see his tongue. It has disappeared. Her brother. An automaton.

'Yes, it has been.' Another voice said and Will growled. 'Hello Tessa. I'm sorry for destroying your celebrations.' Axel Mortmain stepped out of the shadows and Tessa felt the Shadowhunters around her tense. 'My, my.' Mortmain chuckled darkly. 'Shadowhunters from all over New York and England. Impressive.' Automatons started appearing out of nowhere. From the gardens and through the hole in the wall. Behind Tessa, she could hear little children screaming and she turned to see their parents backing away from the automatons, their children hiding behind them.

Fear gripped her and Tessa knew there was only one thing to do. She could not let all of them die. 'Stop it!' She screamed as she pulled herself away from Will and stepped in front of him. Mortmain grinned at her and Will kept his hold on her arm. She shook it off. 'Leave Mortmain and just take me with you!' She yelled.

Mortmain laughed. 'Do you think I'm an idiot? They'll follow you dear Tessa. If I want to get what I want,' he paused as his eyes scanned over everyone, 'they'll all have to die.' He grinned as a murmur passed over everyone. 'Too bad none of you brought your seraph blades.'

Tessa's eyes widened. _He's going to kill all of them? The women? The children?_ The girl's fists clenched at the same time an overpowering guilt wrapped her. This was all because of her. They were going to die because of her.

'Tess, duck.' She heard somebody whisper behind her. It was Will.

Tessa ducked and she heard the sound of a blade whistling through the air and she looked up to see Mortmain moving out of way just in time before the blade sliced his head. Instead, the blade hit an automaton behind him in the face and the automaton started twitching, leaking black fluid.

Mortmain made a sound of disgust and behind Tessa, she heard a clattering sound. She turned and her mouth opened at the Nephilim's resourcefulness. Charlotte has picked up the knives they used for the food. A little ways away, Henry had taken out his new invention, the dagger with the witchlight stones stuck to it. Tessa also saw Jem jump down from the stage, his bow suddenly glinting. _Had he replaced it with blades?_ She thought.

The girl named Allie Crawford had also joined in. She had taken one of the ribbons that hanged from the wall and was wrapping both ends around her hands. Then she stood in a fighting stance, her fists flexing. On the other side of the room, Gabriel Lightwood and his brother had their hands poised over the forks. Tessa also saw with a surprise that some of the little Shadowhunters had gripped forks themselves. 'Will you look at that.' Mortmain said and Tessa's head snapped back to him. 'They will still die.' He snapped his fingers and the automatons advanced on them.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like the idea of Nathaniel being an automaton. I think it's wonderful.**

**Anyways, next chapter is a full-on action chapter. I will update if you want me to. It's up to you.**

**Pyreflies Painter :)**


	3. Hell On Earth

**A/N: *Checks reviews and grin* Thanks so much for the reviews people! I am so glad that you like this random fic! So, because you've all been so kind to me, this chapter is in Will's POV.**

**WAR! Grab your swords and your spears! Tonight is the night we shall fight!**

**Wow, I'm high. I've been listening to lots of upbeat songs. Because of that, my adrenaline shot up. Hopefully, that adrenaline transferred on to the text. This is a long full-on action chapter. The longest I have ever written in my life.**

**Anyways, I should probably let you read now.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare nor do I own the Infernal Devices.**

* * *

><p>-Hell On Earth-<p>

He pulled her back as her abominable brother reached out with his crooked hands, at the same time the symphony of clashing metal and battle cries began. Nathaniel's mouth pulled up in a massive grin as his eyes looked like they were to pop out from their sockets. Will pushed Tessa away and told her to run at the same time he reached for his other dagger hidden within his waistcoat. It truly was fortunate he always came prepared. 'Tessie...' Nathaniel hissed. Behind him, Mortmain laughed as his creations caused havoc. 'Come to me...' Will smirked at the boy as he held his dagger in front of him.

'I doubt she wants to go with you.' He lunged for Nathaniel. The automaton stepped back and took hold of Will's wrist within a fraction of a second. Then, he twisted it and pain shot up Will's arm.

He held back the curse that threatened to escape his lips. Will counter-attacked him by doing an axe kick, his attacking foot successfully connecting with Nathaniel's chin.

Will crouched like a cat as he caught the dagger that Nathaniel had accidentally let go. The automaton now had his head thrown back at a ghastly, inhuman angle. Blood has began to run from the wound Will had caused. For a moment, the Shadowhunter wondered what Tessa thought, but then banned them from his head as he saw Nathaniel, using his hands, pull his head back to the proper angle. 'That's disgusting.' Will said. It was. Nathaniel only smiled at him as he cocked his head side to side, his bones- at least what's left of them -cracking. 'Very improper. I would actually feel pity for Jessie if she saw you do that.' Will then ran up to Nathaniel, his hand raised to stab-

Someone crashed into him. Will got thrown off his feet and skidded across the floor. He heard Nathaniel's laughs as he opened his eyes and looked at the figure on top of him.

It was Jem. 'Sorry.' Jem said as he got off, his bow glinting. Will scrambled to his feet quickly as they stood back to back when a huge mass of automatons surrounded them. 'I'll take care of my half and you take care of yours.' He whispered to Will as they both pointed their weapons at the automatons. There was about ten surrounding them. 'Good thing I accidentally brought the blades for my bow.' He chuckled. 'I only intended to play tonight.'

'Well,' Will began, his voice filled with excitement, 'you can play with these demons.' With that, Will darted forward at an automaton with an axe for an arm. The automaton shrieked at him and swung his axe downwards. Will moved away just in time and slid in between the automaton's legs. Then he straightened himself at a blink of an eye and stabbed the automaton in the back. Black fluid splattered everywhere- even on his suit -and the automaton swung forward and Will grasped its axe-arm. As another automaton advanced on him, Will used the axe and swung it to slash at the other one's torso.

Instead, it completely severed the clockwork machinery into two and the upper half of the automaton fell to the floor with a clang. The bottom half crumpled to the floor as more black fluid sprayed everywhere. However, Will did not satisfy himself until he had chopped it into even more pieces. 'Will! Behind you!' Jem pointed out and Will turned to see an automaton with no eyes and only half a jaw raise a plate over its head.

Will instantly front flipped out of the way. The plate crashed on the floor and Will did a back kick at the automaton. It flew backwards and crashed, causing cracks on the marble floor. Then, Will took one of the jagged pieces of the broken plate and threw it at the automaton. It struck the automaton's heart and the machinery went limp. The boy then turned to see yet another clockwork machinery advancing on him. 'When will you give up?' Will exclaimed as he let go of the axe-arm, placed his blade between his teeth, and threw himself on the automaton, his hand grabbing its neck.

Then, with a swift move, Will hooked his leg behind the automaton and pulled his leg back- thus sweeping the automaton off the floor -at the same time he pushed the automaton down. The automaton fell on his back and Will took the blade between his teeth and repeatedly punctured the automaton. Once again, fluid flew everywhere and Will straightened quickly as he moved away from the automaton.

Only to be caught around the neck by a new automaton. It's arms were starting to strangle him, but Will Herondale would not let himself be defeated so easily.

He grabbed at the automaton's leathery skin and shifted his weight. Then, he used the automaton's own weight and did an over-the-shoulder throw. The automaton hit the floor hard and Will thrust his dagger at the machinery's throat then dragged it up his face, splitting their heads in half. After he had yanked his blade back, Will whirled around to see Jem dispatching the head of another automaton.

Jem was behind the automaton, his arm wrapped around the clockwork creature. Meanwhile, his other arm was sawing the automaton's head with his bow. For a fleeting moment, Will thought about how Jem looked like he was still playing a violin. The automaton's head finally fell to the floor and Jem kicked away its body as it crashed to the ground. 'Well...' Jem said as he looked around. 'We should keep going.'

They should. Everywhere, Nephilim and clockwork machines fought. Will saw Gabriel Lightwood and his brother flinging forks at the clockwork beasts. At other circumstances, he would have laughed at the other boy's irritated expression. Although, Will did have to hold back his inane laughter as he saw Gabriel get pushed to the floor. However, he had managed to stab the automaton in the head as the foolish machine threw himself at the warrior.

Will then turned to Charlotte who was throwing knives to various automatons. She looked like she was having trouble moving around with her dress, but after swiftly breaking off an automaton's arm, Will was convinced otherwise. Then, he saw Charlotte dodge an advancing automaton with a flamethrower and proceeded on repeatedly stabbing their torso, every movement all within a fraction of a second.

A little ways away was Henry. He was faring well, dodging the automatons. Suddenly, he shouted something at Charlotte. The woman nodded while Henry, with his latest invention, lunged for an automaton. He tried once more and finally caught the automaton's neck. Then he dragged the blade down the automaton's chest and the machinery burst, sending itself backwards and crashing.

As Will and Jem started fighting their own battles, Will couldn't help but notice that they were winning. Almost everyone was having a fair go. As he elbowed an automaton, he saw Jessamine angrily bashing one of the abominable creations. She was using the broken leg of a chair as she cried out; 'YOU DESTROYED MY GOWN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST ME?' She screamed as Will realised that her gown was in tatters.

_Looks like a bad night for Jessie_, Will said without much humour as he finally killed the automaton that he elbowed. The boy had thought he'd seen all the surprises, but he was proved wrong.

Little children were throwing plates, glasses, forks and knives at automatons. There was even a little boy with brown hair that climbed up an automaton and wrapped his legs around their neck as his friends slashed at their legs. Then, the boy took out a knife and plunged it onto the automaton's head and _back-flipped_ off the creature just as it fell to the floor. The boy laughed as he and his friends cried out 'WAR!' and moved on to another clockwork creature to destroy.

'Their quite scary.' Will said to Jem as they went back to back again and slashed at even more clockwork creatures.

Jem laughed humourlessly. 'Not as scary as little Crawford.' Jem gestured his head as he did a windmill kick and swept an automaton off its legs.

Will turned to see what he meant as he finished severing the head of yet another of the machineries. Allie Crawford was using ribbons to wrap it around the necks of automatons. Then, she would pull down and send the creatures down, head first. The little girl had really grown and utilised the powers she was given. 'Very scary.' Will mumbled under his breath, but he knew Jem would have still heard that.

He straightened and looked around the room. He was scanning for Mortmain. How could he have forgotten that he needed to kill him too?

Suddenly, his searching was stopped when he turned and saw Tessa with a long candelabra in her hands. _What is she still doing here?_ Will thought angrily as he made his way towards her.

An automaton was advancing on her and Will was about to throw the dagger he had when Tessa swung the candelabra to the automaton's head. The automaton crashed to the floor and was scrambling to get up when Tessa brought the candelabra on the automaton. The creature went limp as Tessa backed away and Will looked at her in surprise.

Surprise that turned into fear. An automaton has sneaked up behind her, its hands were circular blades and raised above their head.

Will ran faster than he ever thought he could. Then, he flung the dagger. The blade went end over end as it shrieked when it cut the air. The automaton turned-

And the blade struck its forehead and it fell towards the floor, twitching with liquid pouring around the hilt of the blade. Tessa looked at the creature then turned to him as he appeared beside her. Strands of her hair had escaped the bun at her head, some sticking to her temples. Her cheeks were flushed in exhaustion and her eyes glinting. Her dress was in tatters too, but he didn't mind that.

_How does she manage to always look so beautiful? _Will stopped his staring as she turned away from him and coughed lightly. He then proceeded on taking his dagger back and complimented her for the beating she gave to the other automaton. 'Thank you.' She whispered and Will couldn't help but look at her once more. A smile had appeared on her lovely face.

Will was about to say 'you're welcome' and perhaps his declaration of love which he really needed to tell her especially after Magnus' excellent news, when he heard a high-pitched shrieking.

He turned his head to see Tatiana Lightwood standing over a man's body. Her husband's body with blood smearing his face and running around him. 'Noooo!' She screamed as tears fell down her face, her husband's blood staining her orange dress. 'Peter, no!'

'Oh no.' Will heard Tessa whimper behind him and he turned to see guilt flashing in her eyes. 'She's-'

Another scream followed, then another one after that. For some reason, they were now losing. Mortmain was laughing as he watched them all, not an imperfection in his suit. 'Blood shall be spilt tonight, Shadowhunters. It is all because of that warlock.' He pointed to Tessa and Will would've growled at him, but Tessa's face prevented him from doing so.

_Think Will! If only we had more weapons_- suddenly, an idea appeared in the back of his mind and he could have hit himself for his stupidity. Will cupped his hand around his mouth as he took a deep breath in. 'GO TO THE WEAPONS ROOM! RETREAT TO THE WEAPONS ROOM!' He yelled and every Shadowhunter that was still standing suddenly ran towards the entrance at the same time Mortmain yelled for his automatons to block the doorway. It was pointless, most of the automatons were gathered in the middle of the room and the ones around the edges were being slaughtered by Shadowhunters passing by.

Being the closest to the doorway, Will pulled Tessa close as they sprinted off to the weapons room. The corridors suddenly felt like a maze as they turned to identical corridors, other Shadowhunters following after them. It was a chaos. The worst thing that's probably happened in Shadowhunter history.

Suddenly, another high-pitched shriek tore through the Institute and Will had to try hard to not flinch and keep running. He looked up at the direction of the sound and spied something-

'AHHHHHH!' Somebody screamed behind them at the clockwork creatures running upside down. They looked like animals as they threw their heads back and snarled at them, running on all fours. Part-humans turned to vicious animals. One of the creatures detached from the ceiling and righted itself as it appeared in front of them.

Will stowed away his dagger and took the candelabra from Tessa's hand and pointed it at the creature, as if he was in a jousting tournament. The creature snarled and moved away, but Will smacked it in the head and it crashed to the wall. They continued running, his one hand holding on to Tessa and his other hand held onto the candelabra. 'Where are they all coming from?' He heard somebody say behind him, but he really couldn't care as he hit another automaton and finally turned towards the weapons room.

He let go of Tessa's hand and yanked the door open. 'Go!' He pushed Tessa in as he stayed outside and told everyone to go in. Will held tight to the candelabra as he watched everyone file past him, looking for the people that he was most worried about.

Most that went in came back out with seraph blades and one of them handed Will one. The boy couldn't be any happier as he saw Charlotte and Henry rush in and come back out with their preferred weapons. Then, Will searched for a familiar silver-haired boy, but he hasn't appeared. 'Where's Jem?' Panic gripped Will, but he pushed it down. He turned to Charlotte and Henry, but they had left to fight some automatons that were starting to appear out of nowhere. After a few moments of deliberation, Will left and looked for Jem. 'Jem! Jem!' He yelled as he ran back down the corridors, Charlotte yelling after him.

The witchlight sconces casted an eerie glow as he ran down a corridor they had passed. There were no more Shadowhunters in this corridor, until Will saw automatons bending over someone with marked skin. Someone with silver hair.

'JEM!' He yelled then whispered on his blade. The angel blade blazed up and the automatons must've seen the murderous look on his face as they seemed to have frozen in fear. Will slashed at the creatures, moving so fast he was a blur. Finally, he had gotten rid of all of them and he knelt before his _parabatai_. 'Jem...' The boy made no response and Will tried once more, pushing down the fear in his voice. 'Jem.'

His hand twitched and Jem raised his head. Will sighed in relief. Jem was alright. A little pale, but he was alright. 'Are you injured?'

He shook his head. 'I only feel sick. But Will, we need to hurry.' Jem said as he scrambled to get up then clutched his head. 'Come on.' Jem started running when Will was about to protest. So, he followed him. There's nothing he can do. It was far better they get out of the place first.

Fortunately, they didn't see any automatons on their way back to the weapons room. Will was thankful for that, until they arrived at the weapons room and saw the actual chaos. 'We need to get out!' A woman screamed as she held her children close to her. 'Now! We all can't fit in the weapons room!' Charlotte rushed to the woman and told her to calm down. 'No! We need-'

Will turned away from the woman as he thought. They need to get out. But how? 'What do we do...' He trailed off when he saw the rooms lining the corridor. 'We should be facing the street. That means...' Will ran off the to the next room and smiled as he saw a window and the entrance to the Institute through it. He rushed to the window and swung it open. He looked down and grinned even wider. It was the cooks and Sophie. 'Over here!' He yelled and they all looked up. It seems as if they didn't hear what was happening inside. 'Send for the carriages! Now!' The people nodded and carriages soon pulled up at the front of the Institute.

The boy ran back to the weapons room which was now packed so some had to stay outside. 'Everyone!' He tried yelling over the commotion. The woman screaming was joined in by others. Will growled then went over to the table and stood on it. 'OI!' He screamed and everyone looked at him. 'We can get out. You just need to jump from the window next door! The carriages are waiting outside!' When Will thought they would simply sigh in relief, they suddenly bolted out of the weapons room. 'Hey...' He trailed off as the people passing caused the table to shake and Will had to try and not tumble off.

'Good thinking Will.' Henry commented him as he appeared. Will jumped down the table and returned his comment with a thanks. 'The trained Shadowhunters are jumping down first and they're catching the women and children. It's a good thing we're not too high up.' Henry's smile disappeared when they heard another scream.

They bolted out of the weapons room to see Shadowhunters battling more of the automatons that tried to stop them from getting away. One was dangerously close to Charlotte and Henry ran to his wife and severed the back of one of the automatons. A brief moment of affection passed between them and Will quickly turned away and headed to Jem who was still fighting.

As Will arrived by his side, he noticed the blood stain across his waistcoat. 'You're bleeding!' Will yelled over the shrieking beasts and he grunted as he hit one with the hilt of his seraph blade, _Abdiel_.

'It's not my blood.' Jem shook his head. His face was scrunched in pain as he kept slashing at the automatons. Will worried for him, but the automaton charging at him with a saw prevented him from doing so.

The blue-eyed boy ran to the wall next to him and back-flipped off it just as the automaton swung the saw. The saw embedded onto the wall and since his arm is the saw, he got trapped. Will proceeded on killing the automaton with a swift scissoring movement.

The Shadowhunters were all successfully escaping and Will could hear the sound of horses in the distance. He was up to his knees with automatons' bodies when he heard Charlotte yell. Will whirled around to see red. Fire. Mortmain has lit the Institute on fire. 'Everyone hurry!' Charlotte yelled once more and Will saw the brown haired boy from before, teary faced as he stared at the fire. 'Go!' Charlotte told the boy and he ran off, jumped on the window and leapt off of it. 'Henry go!' Charlotte demanded of her husband as she whipped at another clockwork creature. Henry payed her no attention. 'Henry!'

'Not unless you go!' He told her and Charlotte looked taken aback by his response.

Will sighed in irritation. It was only the four of them left fighting; Charlotte, Henry, Jem and he. Will knew he could still hold off the others. 'Just go both of you!' He told them. 'I can do this! Go! Take care of Tessa!' Will yelled and Charlotte and Henry had a brief moment of indecision. Will growled. 'GO NOW!' Henry nodded as Charlotte looked at him in worry.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Henry had grabbed hold of her and pulled her to the room. Will looked back at Jem. More automatons were coming. There was only one thing for them to do.

Will looked back at the room and saw Charlotte and Henry jump off. He turned back to Jem who was still holding onto his bow. 'Jem! Let's go to the room!' He yelled at his _parabatai_ and Jem turned and nodded.

They bolted for the room as they left the automatons. As they both got inside, they locked the door, but the automatons were banging on it. 'Jem! Go! I'll hold them off!' He yelled at Jem who was helping him with the door. Jem made no move to go. 'JEM! GO NOW!'

Jem turned to him, his silver eyes bright. 'It's either both of us sacrifice our lives, or we jump off together.' Will looked at his friend for a few moments in surprise, then smiled. 'In three?' Jem asked and they both looked at the window. It was big enough to let them jump off at the same time.

Will nodded as he saw the door start to catch on fire. 'Three...' He whispered.

'Two...' Jem breathed.

'ONE!' They both said in unison and ran for the window, climbed on the ledge and jumped off into mid-air, the room catching on fire behind them. They yelled as they fell to the ground and rolled. Will coughed as he felt pain shot up his arm and soon, he was on his back, looking up at the burning remains of the Institute. It was funny how none of the mundanes passing can't see the pile of Shadowhunters leaving and the burning Institute.

A short laugh passed his mouth and Will looked at the boy beside him. Jem was groaning, but he looked alright and intact. 'Will! Jem!' They heard somebody shout and the boys both looked up to see Tessa, her eyes red and tears rolling down her cheeks. She bent to help them up at the same time Benedict Lightwood rushed to them. He gave them surprised looks, then turned to Charlotte.

'Follow me back to our estate!' Benedict Lightwood yelled and Charlotte looked surprised at his offer. 'Quick! Before Mortmain catches any of you!' The man ran back to his carriage, jumped off onto the driver's seat and commanded the horses forward.

'Quick!' Charlotte told them as she turned to Henry and told him that he will have to drive the carriage. 'I'll go up front with you! The others would all fit inside!' Charlotte yelled over the fire and she commanded Jessie and Sophie inside. The woman then helped Tessa get Will and Jem on their feet and run to the carriage.

Once they were inside the carriage, Charlotte shut the carriage door and climbed onto the driver's seat. Soon, the carriage lurched forward and Will looked at the Institute.

The fire ate it away like a beast. It wrapped its tentacles around the plants and crushed the windows and doors. Soon, it had completely wrapped the Institute and he could hear its foundations start to collapse.

Will tore his gaze from it to see an even more devastating one. Sophie and Jessamine were both crying, both girls clinging onto each other. Will found it odd, but disasters often force the most uncharacteristic things to happen to people. He then turned to his side of the carriage and saw Jem on the other side of Tessa. His head had fallen on her shoulder as he breathed in quick and sharp. His face was pale and sweat and blood ran down his face.

The boy then turned to Tessa. Her face was a mask, emotionless. Her tears ran down her face silently as she stared off into nowhere. Will took her shaking hands and held it tightly, forcing it to stop shaking.

If somebody ever asked him to describe the events of that night, he would say that that night was hell on earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that chapter is done. Pretty depressing, but action-packed. What part did you like best? I can't decide between Will and Jem jumping off, when they were all running down the corridors with these crazy automatons running upside down and the little Shadowhunters fighting. Awww. Talk about small but terrible.**

**Anyways, I hope you had liked this. I don't know when I can update again. School's three more days away. This might be my last update until school ends once more. :'(**

**Oh well, I'll see how it goes.**

**Pyreflies Painter ;D**


	4. Heaven in Hell

**A/N: Okay, I would just like to thank you! Thank you for the support you are giving this story. I am so thankful. I love you all.**

**Before I start with this chapter, I would just like to say thanks to Valkyrie-Shapeshifter666 on the idea of a badass Tessa and a Jessiam sammich in her fics. The thanks also go to Tessabriel writers out there for the idea of a very-much-in-love Gabriel.**

**Your ideas have inspired me. :)**

**Disclaimer: No. I am not Cassandra Clare and I do not own the Infernal Devices. I own only a copy of Clockwork Angel.**

* * *

><p>-Heaven In Hell-<p>

The moonlight washed over the streets, illuminating the dirty cobblestone path to the Lightwood's estate. It was quiet outside... and inside the carriage.

Tessa stared at nowhere as the carriages rolled on. She couldn't think of anything else except of' Peter's dead body, his wife hunched over his lifeless form. He had died because of her. Many people died tonight because of her. The warlock girl knew that it won't take much longer for her newfound family to meet their ends too.

And once again, it was because of her.

After what seemed to be an hour of hard riding, they had stopped. She looked outside to see a big house around the Pimlico area. The facade was white, with balconies poking out. There were wrought iron gates poking up from the ground. The door opened to reveal servants who gasped at the sight before them. All the while, people passed with no realisation of what was happening around them. They were glamoured well.

She heard Charlotte and Henry get off at the same time she heard others outside start talking to each other, urgency and shock in their tones. The carriage door opened, Henry and Charlotte awaiting outside. Sophie climbed off, Jessamine following closely after. Will let go of her hands and got off the carriage. He turned and extended his hand to help her. She didn't take it as she joined the others outside. It was only Jem left and he wasted no time getting off. 'Thank you.' Charlotte whispered to one of the Lightwoods' servants.

The boy looked at them in curiosity, but bowed his head and took their carriage away. Tessa stared after the carriage until a voice reached her ears. 'Follow me.' It was Benedict Lightwood. The warlock girl turned to see his battered suit and bloodied face. He looked grief-stricken, but still as serious as ever before. It was odd how he was being so kind to them especially after what happened to his daughter's husband. His daughter's future must've been important to him. If anything he should be mad at them and even more furious at Tessa.

The man turned sharply and headed up the steps of his big house. They followed. At any other circumstance, Tessa would've gawked at the splendour. Beyond the humongous wooden double doors carved with Shadowhunter runes, lay an entrance hall. The big brass chandelier looked like it was about to give way anytime, its clear-cut crystals like teardrops. The floor was marble and polished to a high shine. A big winding staircase greeted them. Beside Tessa, she could see Sophie's open mouth and Jessamine's wide eyes. Mr Lightwood turned to look at the group in front of them. Suddenly, three of his sour-faced female servants and footmen arrived and stood behind him. 'My ser-'

'You!' A female voice shrieked and Tessa turned to see the Lightwood children rushing in, Gabriel and Gideon trying in vain to hold down their teary-faced sister. Tatiana pointed at Tessa when she finally got one arm free from Gabriel's grasp. '_WITCH_! What are you doing here? Papa! Get them _out_!' Tatiana looked at her father, her orange eyes glinting with anger.

When her father did nothing she asked, the girl growled and snapped her eyes back to Tessa. 'Peter died because of you! You b-' Her swear words were cut off when Gabriel wrapped his hand around her mouth and hissed at her. Then, Gabriel pulled his hand back as he cried out in pain. It seemed as if his sister bit him. 'Don't attempt to stop me Gabriel! Just because you fancy that _dirty warlock_-'

Gabriel pushed away as his cheeks flared. 'I do _not_! Fancy her I mean.' He said as he turned away from Tessa. Meanwhile, she could see Will smirk and Jem raise his eyebrow at the corner of her eyes.

Finally, their father told them to head back to their quarters. Then, he asked one of the women next to him to give some tea to Tatiana. The woman nodded as Gideon held the struggling girl up the stairs, Gabriel following in their wake. 'I'm sorry.' Benedict said as soon as his children disappeared. 'She loved her husband.'

'I'm sorry.' Charlotte whispered and Tessa felt like punching herself.

It was not Charlotte who should be saying those words. It was supposed to be her.

The two Shadowhunters talked about what had happened tonight and what they were to do after that. Tessa could only catch a few words because of the guilt that shook her. They seemed to have talked about a Council Meeting and that, perhaps, they shall tell them what to do next. 'I do hope that we can catch that man.' Benedict snarled. Then, he turned to his servants and told them to help his guests get comfortable. 'Prepare dinner for us too and bring some to Tatiana's room. I doubt she'll join us.' With that, he gave them a nod and left.

An even more sour-faced woman led them to their rooms. Tessa followed numbly. Finally, the woman opened a door for her and said that she could stay there while she showed Sophie and Jessamine to their rooms. She nodded her head lifelessly, mumbled a thanks and closed the door behind her.

The room was just as elaborately decorated as the rest of the house. Her bed was a big four-poster bed supporting a canopy. The headboard was carved to depict the Angel Raziel rising out of the lake, the sword and cup in his hands. Witchlight were stuck to the cream walls of the room, illuminating the mahogany furniture. The girl made her way to the chair by the fireplace, the carpet below her making a light brushing sound as she stepped on them. When she finally sat down, she hugged herself and willed not to cry. The girl closed her eyes and saw Jem and Will jumping out of the window as the room burst behind them, the fire reaching for the two. For a moment, they had hung in the air like angels, then they fell. She had rushed to them, worried that they were... that they...

A tear escaped and she brushed it away hastily. She bit down on her bottom lip and concentrated on the pain so as to not cry.

It must've been a few more minutes before someone knocked on the door and she turned to see two more women enter the room. One of them was a tiny girl with brown hair pulled up into a tight bun above her head. She bowed. The other was a taller one with red hair and freckles. Her hair was tied up in the same way. Tessa noticed that she carried clothes in her arms. 'Miss Gray.' The taller one bowed before her as the smaller one went to the fireplace and instantly started on a fire. 'Mr Lightwood has sent me here to get you cleaned and changed. Then I shall escort you to dinner.'

'Thank you...' she trailed off. The girl then said her name. 'Thank you Elsa.' Tessa rose numbly and followed the girl to a door she hadn't seen earlier. It led to a bathroom and, after setting her clothes down on the bed, Elsa set her bath.

Once the girl finished, Tessa took off her torn gown and soaked herself in the warm water. It smelled of lavender and cinnamon. The girl closed her eyes as she numbly scrubbed herself. Then, Elsa arrived to brush her hair. After she had got out of the water and dried herself, the red-haired girl helped her into her dress.

She didn't even spare a glance at it.

* * *

><p>The Lightwoods' dining room was as big as the Institute. There was a table running the length of the chamber with only one end set up for ten people. That end was close to the fireplace. The crackling fire glimmered off the silverware. Above him was another chandelier and Will was tempted to throw something at it and see what sound it would make as it crashed on Gabriel Lightwood whom he was glaring at across the table, an easy smile his face.<p>

_So he fancies Tessa, eh?_ Will thought as the boy returned his glare with one of his own. Ever since he found that he _didn't_ have a stupid curse, he'd been meaning to tell Tessa of his love, but can never find her alone. When he finally did have his chance that night, Mortmain ruined it.

Ever since he found this out to, he's searched for the other suitors that were in his way. Gabriel Lightwood was the first person on his list.

Sitting next to him was Jem who, to Will's joy, was now less pale and looking a bit better. His _parabatai _shared the same irritation as he about Gabriel's feelings towards Tessa, but he did not show it. Instead, Jem was watching his friend as he threw the green-eyed boy with black looks. 'You know,' Will began, breaking the silence, 'I never thought that you'd actually-'

'Don't start Will.' Charlotte broke him off as she entered. It was a lot better when it had just been the three of them in the room. 'Gabriel's father is kind enough to let us stay here. Why don't you at least show respect to his children as compensation?' Will sighed, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to upset Charlotte, at least not anymore. She was family, since he cannot go back to his real one.

Will knew she didn't want to be thankful to Benedict. However, Charlotte knew there was nowhere else for them to go and she'd rather think about her family first rather than herself. Therefore, she's willing to bow down to him in order to save them. He wished she didn't do this, but she didn't have a choice. At the very least, she didn't fall to her knees for help. It was Benedict who told them to follow.

'It's quite alright Mrs Branwell,' Gabriel said as he tore his gaze from Will. 'I am used to William's... behaviour.' He looked back at him. The boy smiled back angelically in return.

Charlotte's entrance was followed by Henry which is then followed by Benedict. He had one of his maids beside him, the girl whispering something to him. The man nodded as he turned to them. 'It seems as if Miss Lovelace can't join us. She has said she's not hungry. The same is with Miss Collins except that she thinks it wrong to dine with us. She shall have her dinner in her room.' He then turned to the maid with a thanks.

The maid bowed, looked up then left. Then somebody else came in and reported to everyone. 'Tatiana said that she is sorry for her behaviour and she hopes that you would all forgive her.' Gideon Lightwood said before he sat down.

Will thought of the foolish Lightwood girl. He didn't even think she loved her husband. He even heard she was unhappy with their honeymoon. Will had always found Tatiana quite annoying. Moreover, he didn't particularly like the reception she gave Tessa either.

Speaking of Tessa, she had finally arrived. Her eyes were glinting with guilt and pain, her hands shaking at her sides. Will felt like standing up and rushing to her immediately in order to comfort her. He didn't though since he didn't want to attract more attention to her. He merely sat upright and he hated the fact that he wasn't the only one to do it. _You're going to have to go through me before you can get to her Gabriel_, Will thought nastily as he glared at the Lightwood boy.

'I'm sorry I'm late.' She spoke, her voice almost cracking. Hastily, she made her way around the table and sat next to Jem. When she had sat down, the servers had arrived.

'Please, eat.' Benedict said as he picked up his silverware.

_How could you eat if you've just seen Shadowhunters, some of which could be your deepest friends, die?_ Will thought. He just looked at the chicken, but Charlotte had began eating to be followed by Henry and Benedict Lightwood's sons. With a suppressed sigh, he ate too, but he really couldn't taste anything. Jem seems to be feeling the same thing and Tessa did not touch her food.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them and no one dared say anything.

Finally, Benedict spoke. 'I have contacted the Clave and they have said we shall meet them tomorrow. They are not happy at tonight's failures. I expect that we shall be going after Mortmain once more. I also expect that they shall be calling for more reinforcements-'

A loud banging sound interrupted him and Will turned to see Tessa standing, her grey eyes bright with rage and disbelief. She was leaning on the table as if she needed it for support.

Will could also see that side of her that was brave. Braver than he thought anyone could ever be. '_What?_' She spoke through gritted teeth and the blue-eyed boy could feel himself start to smile at Benedict Lightwood's shocked expression. '_Are you serious? Haven't enough people died?_' She spoke slowly as if she was talking to a child.

Worse. An idiot. Benedict Lightwood was an idiot.

Benedict opened his mouth hesitantly. 'Miss Gray-'

'_And what's all this talk with reinforcements?_' She said. Then, she looked at each and everyone of them in the eye. Tessa's glare then ended on Benedict. She let him fidget in his seat first before hastily turning away and running off.

'Jem. Will.' Charlotte said, but they were already out of their seats and following her.

* * *

><p>Her unladylike explosion sent her sprinting off to no particular direction. Soon, she found herself out of the Lightwood's estate and into the woodlands. It was cold and dark outside, but she really couldn't care. Tessa could not believe that Benedict Lightwood would be willing to let more Shadowhunters die. Moreover, she hated him for taking things so easily when they weren't.<p>

Finally, she stopped as she stared at the ground, her fists clenching and unclenching. Her chest rising and falling in exhaustion and anger. She felt like punching something. It was almost funny to her how she had grown accustomed to this feeling ever since she got thrown into their world.

Behind her, she heard a twig snap. Presumably due to someone stepping on them. Tessa knew exactly who had followed her. 'Leave me alone.' The words escaped her mouth before she could control it. The girl just realised how pained her voice sounded and wondered what they had thought of her then pushed the thought down quickly. 'Please, you two.' She started to walk away once more, her boots squishing on the wet ground, but they insisted on following her.

She whirled on them. 'I said go!' Tessa yelled as tears threatened to spill over.

Jem smiled apologetically at her while Will scoffed. 'Dearest Tessa,' he began, 'I have been yelled at many, many times and I doubt that my experience will-'

'What he means,' Jem cut him off and Will scowled at him, 'is that we are not leaving your side. Ever.' The silver-haired boy smiled endearingly. 'It is because we wish to comfort you, not because we think it is our duty. You see, there is a difference.'

She looked at him, his words moving and true. Tessa nodded. 'I see the difference.' She pulled up the smallest of smiles. 'Thank you. That means a lot, Jem.' The tears were retreating and she felt better. Jem always had a way with words. He makes you feel important.

Jem was about to say 'you're welcome' or 'my pleasure', but Will cut him off. 'Well,' he began, 'as touching as this is, we need to go back.' He turned. 'If we can find our way back.'

It was true. They were in the middle of nowhere, tall trees looming up over them. The canopy blocked out most of the moonlight. Tessa hugged herself once more as she turned to Will. 'Perhaps we should retrace our steps, but I really can't remember mine.' She whispered and the boy sighed heavily. The girl's anger flared once more at his insensitivity. 'Well, suppose you are really mad and is running to get away from something you don't like, you won't really remember-

'Tess,' Will smirked sweetly at her, 'I know.' He whispered, turned away and started walking off. 'I know that you just do not have a sense of direction.' His tone was teasing.

_That is it!_ Tessa bent down to pick up something, anything, to throw at Will. Her hands met mud and she straightened and flung it at him.

It hit his head and Tessa heard Jem suppressing his laughter as they watched the mud drip off his hair and into his borrowed clothes. Slowly, Will turned. His blue eyes were unusually bright in the darkness. 'If that is how you want to play...' He bent over and the girl started backing away.

However, Will's Shadowhunter speed helped him pick up a clump of mud and hurl it at her all within a fraction of a second. The wet earth hit her in the chest and she looked down at the dirtied dress as Will laughed. Then his laugh got cut off and Tessa looked up to see Jem holding back his laughter, his right hand dirty. The girl looked back at Will to see his face covered in mud. 'Ah, sweet betrayal.' He mumbled.

'Ah, sweet revenge.' Jem said and he turned to Tessa. She smiled at him until a pack of earth hit him in the side of the face and Jem turned back to Will.

Chaos ensued right after.

They were running after each other, throwing clumps of earth once they got a clear shot. Their laughter filled the woodlands and for a moment, their problems have been forgotten.

For a moment, it was heaven in hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. :)**

**Oh yeah, this is my last update. I'm really sorry guys, but school keeps forbidding me from updating. Although, I will be writing during my spare time, I just can't update.**

**Truly, truly sorry. I do not know how to atone for my sins. Although, I could make the next chapter super-duper awesome! Alright, I'm on the next chapter's outline.**

**Pyreflies Painter ;D**

**P.S. Food for thought: Why is Benedict Lightwood being _so_ nice? Hmmmm...**


	5. Angels

**A/N: HEEEEEYY! I'm back and with a note. **

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CLOCKWORK PRINCE YET, THEN DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! PLEASE. I am begging you. THIS FANFIC HAS SPOILERS. A LOT OF IT. TRUST ME. YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THEM.**

**I have also made changes in the previous chapters. They're not big changes. But, changes and spoilers nevertheless. **

**Please, listen to me.**

**Now, if you have read CP, then feel free to read on. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I am definitely NOT Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>-Angels-<p>

"_I'll kill you." He pulled her hair and she can hear a scream. It was hers. "I'll kill you, if you don't do as I say."_

_ "I'll never do what you want!" She hissed back._

_ He snorted then snapped his fingers. He dragged her around to face the curtains. They were starting to pull apart and behind them, she saw her new family. They were lined up along the stage, the lights shining down on their bowed heads. Her eyes went wide as her fear shook her silent._

_ "Then I suppose I'll just have to kill them." _

_ He clicked his fingers._

There was a knock on the door.

Tessa bolted upright as the sound reached her ears, dismissing her horrible nightmare. She was thankful for whoever was on the other side of her door.

The girl proceeded on untangling herself from the bed, then wrapped the dressing gown around her. She padded across the lovely carpet that she had stained from their mudfight. She didn't mind staining it at all. In fact, she was quite happy that she started it. For those few moments, their troubles disappeared. She was happy.

She gripped the doorknob and turned it. An unexpected figure stood at the door.

"Will?"

* * *

><p>He didn't know how to start.<p>

So it was very fortunate for him that she looked so distraught. He had something to start with.

Tessa's face was framed with her curly hair, stuck to her temples. Sweat had formed there as well as around her neck. She looked slightly pale, as if she just had a nightmare. Her clothes were rumpled. He noticed the shadows under her eyes. "Tess?" he asked as he let himself in. Tessa stepped back as he closed the door behind him, without taking his worried eyes off her. "What happened? Are you al-"

"I just," she cut him off, "had a nightmare. But I'm much better now." She swallowed something back and he could detect a faint undercurrent in her tone. Fear.

"No." He shook his head as he reached for her. His hands found hers. "You're not. What is it? Is there anything I can do?" He couldn't help but notice the spark of electricity that rushed through him as their fingers touched.

She shook her head. "It's okay..." she trailed off as she looked at his hand and, without a word, took them out. She crossed her arms in front of her as she looked up at him. She looked... startled.

_But __not __as __much __as __she __would __be __when __I __tell __her _everything. He thought to himself. "Tess," he whispered under his breath and a lock of his hair fell on his eyes. He pushed it away hastily. "I need to tell you something."

"I've heard that before." She raised an eyebrow.

He laughed, but he put it down so he can tell her the truth. The truth that wants to fly out of his mouth. The truth that made him so _giddy __with __joy_. However, he knew he has to take it slowly. He didn't want to startle her too much. _Maybe __I __could __start __by __saying __sorry_. He looked up at her and smiled. Tessa's eyes narrowed and he took her hand. Her eyes widened. "Come here."

"I heard that too." She said as he took her to the chairs by the fire. He sat her on one and he made himself comfortable on the other. "What is it?" A curious expression crossed her face.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. His heart was thundering. "I'm sorry for everything wretched I had done to you. I do not want to resurface them to your memories, but I want to let you know I am sorry and that I had to do it when, in the end, it was a waste." He noticed that he spoke very fast, his words slurring together causing her to strain her hearing.

"A waste? Are we talking about that night," her voice nearly cracked, "on the-"

"Yes." He interrupted her. "That. I am sorry." Tessa's eyebrows crumpled at the same time she looked away from him. She looked hurt. As always. Will tried to gain her back. "But, you must know the reason I had to do it. It's the least I could do. Tess, _please_ look at me." Hesitantly, she raised her eyes to his.

He didn't know why, but he left his chair and sat back on his heels before her. He took her hand, her warm hands. She looked at him and he looked back at her. The warm glow of the fire softened her tired face, her compassionate eyes, her soft lips. Her hair fell on her face, the curls parting from her temples. The colour was returning in her cheeks and Will spoke, empowered by his angel.

He explained everything. About the box, Ella, the curse, his family, the lies, the truth, the sacrifice, the things he did. He explained the night on the Institute. He explained about how he had asked Magnus for help. How he came back from Yorkshire with good news from the glittery warlock. How he faced down Marbas- the blue skinned bastard -and how he found out there is no curse after all. All this he said and Tessa's face changed from a huge variety of emotions. Piteous, horrified, even _admiring_. But there was one where she looked like she was about to slap him.

"Jem?" she asked after he finished his explanation. There was a tone of disbelief in her voice, but there was something under it. Something he could not comprehend. "What about him? How can you do that-"

"My _brother_," he whispered fiercely, "he is my greatest sin. I thought that, since he would die, I could at least have him as a companion. I didn't want to live alone and James gave me a way out of my despair. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. I'd probably have killed myself-"

"Killed yourself?" She looked aghast and her hands tightened around his. "Will, you cannot mean that."

"I do." He sighed as he leaned his forehead on their clasped hands. He could smell his scent and hers. They merged and Will breathed it in. Deep inside him, his heart beat even more faster than it had been. "Everything I sacrificed. I thought I lost _everything_." Then he looked at her. Their eyes connected and Will could tell what was the tone that Tessa had that he previously could not understand. He just couldn't believe it. "But, you," he smiled as her eyes glinted, "you're face in my mind. I just knew I had to try. Every time I see you, I think about what could've been. You made me believe and actually _do_ something worthwhile for the past five years of my life.

"When we talked about books and poetry, I was _happy_. When you made me laugh, I was _thrilled_. When you look at me, I feel like I _belong_ somewhere. I belong with _you_." His voice cracked on his last sentence. Will can feel something start to rise. Something he cannot control. Something good.

Her face was close to his. "I _love_ you, Tess." He whispered just before he kissed her. Unlike their other kisses, this one wasn't like fire. It wasn't a burning sensation. Rather, it was a simple glow. A warmth that spread all over him, thawing his cold soul, his lonely soul. Her hair brushed his cheeks as his fingers trailed her face. She didn't pull away.

He felt something wet against his face. Will pulled away, gently, and opened his eyes to see Tessa to have cried. "T-Tess?" He worried instantly. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head as she laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. It sounded like sunshine, like good days. "No." She drew in a breath as she stood up. He stood up with her. "You didn't do anything wrong at all, except for taking so long to tell me."

A wide grin spread across his face. That was the tone he previously couldn't comprehend.

But, he wanted to confirm it. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." Her eyes glinted as she smiled back at him, in that tone. _Love_.

He lifted her with a laugh and swung her around.

They laughed and after setting his angel down, he couldn't help but kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tried being as original as possible with this. I didn't want it to be like the book's, or else I feel like I committed a big crime I should be punished for. The same thing goes with the entire plot of the fanfic. I don't want it to mirror Clockwork Prince. You will notice, further on, that there are some parts that are inspired by Clockwork Prince, but no. It is not a part of the plot of Clockwork Prince. You will notice, though, that there are some lines that are from the book. I put it there because I think they're... right. They're the best way of describing it.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I did. ****Also, this is my way of ignoring my shared heartbreak for Will. I know this is so short, but I liked it better short. And I would like to apologise if this was so sudden. I imagine Will doing this. **

**Anyways, brace yourself for the next chapter. Hint: Something will break. **


	6. Rising Angels and Falling Demons

**A/N: Hey guys. Not much to say except enjoy. :D **

** Also, I am dead tired! Ugh. I went to UWA (University of Western Australia) today. I wasn't tired because of what we (me and my best friend went) did. Rather because I had to run for buses and I nearly got lost! D: The city is a ruthless jungle.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare and I do not own the Infernal Devices.**

* * *

><p>- Rising Angels and Falling Demons -<p>

They were gathered at the drawing room of the Lightwood estate, patiently waiting for the carriages to be ready. Tessa sat on the couch closest to the crackling fire. The green velvet couch was a stark contrast to the white carpet and walls. The dark green curtains were drawn back, letting weak sunlight flood into the room. The warlock looked at the two boys across from her, their backs to Tessa. Will and Jem were fascinated by a pair of _sai_ daggers that Will found in the room. It was displayed in a glass case over a low table. 'Hmmm...' Will had his fingers under his chin as he bent over the display of the_ sai_ daggers. You could hear the amazement in his voice. 'It would be quite useful.' He turned to Jem who was leaning on his cane, the dragon head glinting. 'Say your enemy managed to dodge the blade, you could still hurt them by the _yoku_. You could stab them in the wrist, or the neck. Along the brachial artery.'

'I didn't know you were so knowledgeable about Japanese daggers, Will.' Jem laughed. A look of brotherly affection crossed his face. 'However, your knowledge about the easiest ways to kill someone is quite gruesome.'

'Efficiency,' Will held a finger in the air, not taking his eyes of the daggers, 'is of the essence.' Jem shook his head meanwhile, Tessa cocked her head to the side.

'I don't quite understand,' she asked and Will turned to her. Her heart nearly stopped at his smile. It was _joyous_.

A flood of memories rushed through her and Tessa remembered last night with such vividness and accuracy that it was quite embarrassing. She felt colour start to stain her cheeks and hoped that the others in the room- Jem, Gideon, Gabriel and Jessamine -dismiss it as pure humiliation for asking, what may seem to Nephilim, a stupid question.

She hoped this because she had asked Will if they can keep their romance a secret, at least until their problems with Mortmain disappear. Will told her that he was about to ask the same thing, for the same reasons as she. 'Efficiency,' Will held a finger up in the air once more, his voice turning into that of a lecturer, 'is critical in fights because, for one, you should not waste energy. For example, you are faced with two demons. One is a Shax demon, the other a Raum. You can't spend a lot of energy on a Shax. You'd need that for the Raum as well. And what if killing the Raum requires more energy than what you have leftover? You, my friend, are then stuck in a very bad position.' Will smiled, proud of himself. Meanwhile, Tessa tried to make sense of his words. Jem chuckled silently beside Will.

To her right, Jessamine made a sound of disgust. Tessa turned to see her in a lovely wine-red dress, the colour playing with the green of the couch she was sitting on. 'What I do not understand is why men are so obsessed with killing! Bloodlust!' the girl turned away, her fair curls swishing with the movement. There was a grimace on her face.

'It is _not_ bloodlust.' The voice was from Gabriel who looked irritated. Tessa could only think he is sour towards Will gawking at the _sai_ daggers and knowing so much about it. He was sitting across Jessamine. His brother, Gideon, was next to him, arms crossed over his chest. 'It is an inevitable requirement to protect those who matter to you.' Jessamine gasped at Gabriel. The boy suddenly realised his untowardness and forced down the blush forming on his cheeks. Meanwhile, the fair-haired girl's slim fingers tightened around the handle of her parasol, the razor edges glinting.

_One would think that Jessamine is about to chop up Gabriel with her parasol_, Tessa entertained the thought and had to force back inane laughter.

Then, the doors to the drawing room opened. There was a sour-faced footman on the other side. 'The carriages are ready.' The footman said and left while Jessamine pranced out of the room, her open parasol resting on her shoulder. Gabriel and Gideon followed her. The last of them trailed after.

Will smiled down at her as they crossed the threshold. Tessa couldn't help but smile back. They were at the entrance when Tessa saw large burlap sacks of _something_ being carried by some of the Lightwood servants. They were being loaded into a carriage. The passing mundanes took no notice of the unnatural activity. Meanwhile, Henry was speaking to the servants in a concerned tone. Charlotte stood next to him, fighting down her desire to tell him to be quiet. 'Be careful with them. They're quite fragile if you think about it.' The servants glowered at him and Henry looked like a frightened child.

Tessa smiled at his innocent and kind face. Then, she got into one of the two carriages with Jem and Will. She had made herself comfortable on the seat when Jessamine got in, a footman helping her up. She sat next to Tessa. 'Do you have to ride with us?' Will asked in a teasing tone. Not quite mocking.

Jessamine ignored this as the door closed and there was a high whistle. Outside, you could hear the driver of the carriage command the horses forward and, soon, they were making their way to Westminster Abbey.

* * *

><p>'... I don't even see the need why I had to come. By the way,' Jessamine turned to Tessa, 'we really need to go and get you more dresses Tessa. That dress is starting to bore me.'<p>

Tessa- out of politeness -nodded along. Jessamine had droned on for the past couple of minutes. They simply pretended to listen to her. The girl was too preoccupied with her 'interesting' tales to notice the fact that none of them were responding or even _looking_ her way.

Finally, _thankfully_, they had stopped by Westminster Abbey. Tessa stepped out to be met by spires piercing the gray sky. They were led by the boys to the Council meeting.

The exterior of Westminster Abbey was beautiful, however, compared to the inside, it is even more breathtaking.

After passing the North transept, Tessa looked around the High Altar. Somewhere, she heard a set of choir boys singing as she turned to look at the altar and the apse. Behind it were mosaics of Bible scenes. There was a sense of wonder inside. 'This way...' Will took her by the elbow and redirected her away from the altar. They must be in a hurry. This is what she thought, until Will stopped and swept his arm in front of him. Tessa gasped.

'Poet's Corner.' She smiled as Jem appeared on her other side.

'I knew you'd take her here.' He had a bemused expression on his face and crossed his arms in front of him. Will chuckled as he let go of her elbow. Behind them, Jessamine sighed heavily with impatience.

Tessa couldn't hear them. She was staring at Milton's memorial. 'Oh...' she said to herself as she made her way towards it. She was about to touch it when Charlotte arrived. There was a look of hurry in her face. Of doing an important deed. 'I'm sorry Charlotte,' Tessa whispered, but the woman shook her head, smiled and kept moving.

The girl fell into step beside Will and Jem. 'Don't worry,' Jem said next to her while Will whistled which was clearly putting Jessamine off. The Lightwoods and Henry were also right behind them. 'Charlotte understands your passion for books.' He smiled at her and Tessa couldn't help but smile back. He always had an infectious, cheery smile.

They turned the corner and passed the Great Cloister. Tessa stared at the flying buttresses while Henry ran up to walk beside Charlotte. She noticed that no words passed between them, but they did _look_ at each other. Henry with his reassuring smiles. The sun glinted off his ginger hair and the innocence in his eyes were pronounced.

They stopped just beside a great wooden door. Charlotte took her stele out and drew something on the door. Henry blocked any suspicious looks from the mundanes. Then, the door opened and Charlotte beckoned them in.

The door closed behind them with a great thud and Tessa turned to look at the low vaulted room. There was an altar at the other end. That altar then groaned and moved aside, revealing a black hole that disappeared to nowhere.

Charlotte and Henry crossed the brick floor and they followed. The ginger-haired man took out his witchlight and let it's yellow glow flood the room. It was a dark sloping corridor. Tessa gathered her skirts as she tried to not trip over. Henry decided to pocket his witchlight, as he saw some were already on the wall, in the form of torches gripped by human hands.

Then, there was a slice of light and Tessa soon found herself gawking at a large room. It was so big... she just couldn't explain it. The ceiling was a humongous dome, heavenly stars and the constellations painted on them with admirable detail and accuracy. The chandelier took the form of an angel hanging from the centre, holding torches, his wings spread out wide. He looked as if he was about to take flight at any moment.

The room was clearly designed to be an amphitheatre. In the middle though, was a raised platform with a set of high backed chairs. There was also a lectern-looking stand which had a fair-haired man standing beside it in black robes. From where she was, Tessa could see the patterns on the sleeves of his robes. Beside him was a low chair where a man in blue robes sat. He looked older than the fair-headed one.

Then she saw the Shadowhunters. They were a mix of different races; Chinese, Indian, British, Viking and, to Tessa's joy, even New Yorkers. She noticed the familiar gleam of Allie Crawford's green ribbon. Her back was to them. The way her shoulder slumped gave Tessa a hollow feeling in her stomach. Moreover, she looked so lonely. Nobody was sitting next to her. Her father was missing.

Charlotte and Henry had disappeared. Meanwhile, the Lightwood brothers had already found seats. Will then directed her, Jem and Jessamine towards the New Yorker girl. Tessa smiled as she remembered how Charlotte told her that Will and Jem were the girl's inspirations.

She expected the other girl's big smile but when Will sat next to her, he said something in a soft, gentle tone. After sitting down next to him, Tessa looked around Will to see Allie Crawford's red eyes.

That was when she remembered why they were there.

Tessa avoided the glares from the Shadowhunters who have clearly lost family members last night. Guilt wrapped around her, drowned her in all its dizzying pain. How could she forget? She asked herself this question then realised that Will's confession for her had wiped away the memories of the ball.

She thought of closing her eyes to avoid the heavy glares, but instead she only saw Allie Crawford looking up at her father with big green eyes and her father smiling at her endearingly.

Her eyes snapped open and she blinked away the tears. Her breathing was starting to speed up. She didn't want them to see her cry. She-

'It's okay, Tess,' someone whispered. She turned to her right to see Will smiling encouragingly at her. He took her hand. The gesture was hidden behind her skirts. The girl gripped his hand tightly as she stared forward. The Consul cleared his throat and looked at everyone.

'My brothers and sisters, we are gathered here today to discuss what happened yesterday night.' The Consul spoke, his voice loud, clear. Bouncing off the walls of the amphitheatre and causing her to shiver. He turned to the people who were sitting on the high-backed chairs. Charlotte, Henry and Benedict Lightwood were there. 'Could you please tell me, in your words, of what happened last night. We could start with you, Benedict.'

Benedict Lightwood stood, then the man in the blue robes stood as well, drawing a sword. Tessa recognised it from the _Codex_. Maellartach. The Mortal Sword. 'If you please, Inquisitor Whitelaw.' The Consul said to the Inquisitor.

The man placed the sword on Benedict's outstretched hands. It balanced on his fingers and he started recounting the events. He explained about how Mortmain appeared, his automatons attacked them, people died, the fire. But, most of all, he said of how he was there to get Tessa.

This sent a stabbing pain to her chest and, at her sides, she heard Will mumble '_bastard_' at the same time Jem's fingers tightened on his cane.

After Benedict, Henry witnessed. He said the same things, adding a few details here and there. It was then Charlotte's turn. Like Benedict and Henry, she talked about Mortmain, automatons, the casualties and the fire. She hesitantly added the part about Mortmain wanting Tessa. Henry had done the same thing.

Inquisitor Whitelaw put away Maellartarch as the Consul spoke, his eyes meeting everyone's in the room, even her. 'It seems as if the most sensible decision is to, once again,' he said this with a heavy sigh, 'find Mortmain and apprehend him. This time, it would be preferable if he was _dead_.' He then turned to the three before him. 'Do we have any leads?'

Henry's eyes suddenly sparkled. 'Yes, Consul Wayland.' Henry stood up. His eyes looked over everyone with pure excitement _leaking_ out of them. He looked like he was about to reveal something that will _literally_ decide their fates.

'I know the secret to Mortmain's clockwork beings.' His words sent a ripple of shock among them. People gasped and Tessa saw others lean forward in interest. She looked back at a joyous Henry. She knew what he felt then. After all those years of being thought as useless, he finally proved his worth. Henry didn't pause. 'The-'

His words got cut off as a clicking sound resounded in the amphitheatre. Then, it turned to a loud buzz. Everyone in the room fell silent and looked around them. Curious. Worried. She heard Jessamine speak, 'What-'

The platform at the centre of the room cracked and Charlotte, Henry, Benedict, the Consul and the Inquisitor- with Maellartarch in his hands -darted away as the thin spidery lines that formed on the platform grew with an ominous cracking sound. The cracks thickened as the buzzing grew louder. Will's hand tightened around hers as he reached inside his jacket.

Then the platform split in half. She heard somebody yelp as the five who were previously at the centre of the room made their way up to the curving benches.

Nothing happened. The buzzing stopped.

Will's hand didn't leave his jacket. 'I thought-'

The centre of the room bulged upwards. The platform, the lectern and the chairs flew off. They nearly crushed Shadowhunters who managed to get out of the way in time. They had all stood up now, looking at the bulge. Then, the earth shook and Tessa had to grip onto Will and Jem's sleeves to prevent herself from falling over. Meanwhile, her heart sped up and her eyes never left the bulge.

The bulge then spewed pieces of earth, like how a volcano would. Then, she heard metallic creaking. The earth fell away to reveal a glinting mechanism under.

It's eyes opened and it's wings outstretched. The eagle cried a piercing shriek- causing them to put their hands over their ears -as it flapped its giant metallic wings and hovered above everyone in the room. It was four times the height of a normal man. It's wings could reach one wall to the centre of the amphitheatre. And the amphitheatre is _monstrous_. Its giant beak and claws were pointed.

'_Oh God_.' Somebody said.

It was a giant clockwork creature in the form of a hunting eagle.

Here and there, she heard angry shouts of Shadowhunters as they drew their seraph blades and attacked the eagle. Meanwhile, Will's hand has left hers and Tessa soon found herself being dragged down to the floor by Will.

He shouted something to her, but she couldn't hear him. All there was the sound of blade on thick metal. All she could see was the giant bird. The guilt had covered her from head to toe and she was shaking. The world was fading. 'Tessa!' Will yelled in her ear and, when she still didn't look, he held her face and forced her to look at him.

His eyes were filled with concern. She could tell that adrenaline was rushing in him though. His seraph blade laid next to him. 'Listen to me, Tess. Can you hear me? Nod.' She nodded and he looked at her intently. 'I want you stay here. Jessamine's right behind you. She may not want to fight but she _will_ protect herself. She'll protect you as well with that humongous parasol of hers. Tess,' he sighed. 'stay _here_.' Tessa nodded and he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead- to which no one noticed -took his seraph blade and left her.

Tessa turned and looked up to see the angel hanging from the chandelier. _Please_.

* * *

><p>Will left Tessa and ran to Jem who was on the opposite side of the room. As he made his way there, he noticed some of the Shadowhunters from Mongolia take out their infamous bow and arrows and fired at the eagle. <em>Really<em>, throwing something at the bird was the only way to hurt it. The other Shadowhunters just looked on, or threw their seraph blades which was quite foolish.

Nevertheless, they shouted at the bird. Anything of Mortmain's was now entitled to immediate destruction by Nephilim. He hoped Tessa didn't go under that category.

The boy had to admit, his adrenaline rushed through him, making him twitch with excitement. At the same time, he felt afraid. Could they take this _infernal abomination of a bird_ down?

He was standing right next to Jem now. 'How are we going to do this?' Jem whispered. He held his cane, the blade had stuck out, but it had no uses for the current task. The eagle looked undamaged.

'Good thing I have my throwing knives with me.' Will whispered as he took off his jacket. He took out his throwing daggers, he had twenty in total, and put ten through his belt. He gave the rest to Jem who looked at them uncertainly.

'I'm not so good-'

'Just take it.' Will said as he looked up. There was the angel. The bird was right below it. 'I've got an idea.' He smiled devilishly as he put his seraph blade through his pocket and held his jacket. He then turned to Jem who had finished pocketing the knives. 'Remember that _parabatai_ move we were working on the other day? Where you have to thrust them up so they can jump higher?' Jem nodded then his eyes widened.

'We haven't perfected that!' Jem shouted, disbelief colouring his tone. The bird cried once more. Will couldn't help but put his hands over his ears. With horror, he watched at the bird then swooped down on one of the Mongolian archers and _pecked_ it with it's beak and pick it up. The eagle then threw it in the air. It opened its beak as the Shadowhunter screamed and fell into the eagle's mouth. The eagle shook his head as the scream died down.

Will turned back to Jem, his alarm reflected in his silver ones. 'We have no choice, do we?' Jem asked.

Will nodded.

The angered Shadowhunters started to intimidate the eagle, hoping that this new strategy would make the eagle attack them and that, in turn, they could inflict damage upon it. Will shook his head in disbelief as he and Jem ran to the top row of the benches. Some Nephilim could just be so stupid. Clockwork creatures had no emotion. The eagle must've only attacked the Mongolian to intimidate _them_.

Will and Jem finally reached the top row and Jem had his cane pinned between his arm and his side. He had laced his fingers together and crouched slightly. He dropped Will a nod and Will wrapped his jacket around his right fist. Then, he ran up to Jem.

His right foot landed on the boy's laced fingers and Will's hands rested on his shoulders. After a fraction of a second, Jem thrusted Will up into the air as the boy pushed off of him. Shadowhunter strength combined with the special gifts of their being _parabatai_ resulted to Will flying into the air. Below him, he heard Charlotte yelling at him.

As the angel grew nearer to him, he unwound the jacket around his fist. It rippled and was stubborn but he managed to hold another end of his jacket and raise it high over his head.

The jacket caught onto the arm of the angel and Will dangled from the golden chandelier. He fought back the feeling of nausea as he looked at how high up he was. He could also see an even more concerned Jem. Behind him was Allie Crawford, her mouth was wide open. She was holding a long whip in her hand.

Across the room, he saw Tessa's _terrified_ look. He already knew he was going to get a very serious tongue lashing from her.

At the centre of the room was Charlotte. She, too, had a whip in her hand. Her free hand, however, was over her mouth. Her eyes were wide.

Beside her was Henry. He was smiling at Will. There was something in that smile that made the boy cock his head. It was telling him something.

Then, Henry rushed to the edge of the bottom benches. He cupped his hand around his mouth. 'THE HEART! THE HEART PUMPS THE FLUID THAT KEEPS IT MOVING! WILL! YOU NEED TO DESTROY IT!' Henry shouted.

Will nodded. _Henry, you are a very intelligent man_. He smiled at him. The boy then took the other end of the jacket on one hand and looked at the eagle. It didn't notice his presence. He took out his seraph blade and whispered. The heavenly glow made the angel he was hanging from look almost... real. Will shook his head and looked down. _To beat the eye in the sky,_ he thought to himself, _you need to look down on it_.

He let go.

Will Herondale held the angel blade with both hands. He faced the blade of the sword downwards. The eagle's wings rushed up on him and Will would've hit it if it wasn't for the sword. It pierced through the metal and he could hear the sound of machinery being meddled with. That clicking sound made him laugh as the eagle swayed back and forth, left and right. The sword had hit it's right wing and it definitely was causing it to malfunction.

A flash of red appeared in his view once more. Will looked down at the tiny Henry who waved at him. Will squinted and saw something in his hand. 'FOR THIS ONE, YOU NEED TO HEAT THE METAL FIRST TO PIERCE THROUGH THE SECOND LAYER! IT IS MADE OF A STRONG MATERIAL! HEAT IT AND IT'LL CAUSE THE METAL TO EXPAND! IT'LL BE THINNER IN THE AREA YOU HEATED IT! YOU CAN PIERCE IT MUCH BETTER AFTER!' Henry threw what he was holding to Will. A piece of rope trailed from it. The item overshot. It went over the angel's arm.

Then, it swayed back and Will was about to catch it when Henry shouted at him. He thought he heard him say _no_.

Will looked up and realised that the rope wrapped around the angel's arm again. That time, he caught the item and, making sure he wasn't going to fall as the eagle continued to sway back and forth, he untied the thick tube and looked at it. It was black with a stopper at the end. Will looked at Henry. He held the other end of the rope. 'THE HEART IS AT THE UNDERBELLY! AT THE CENTRE! I'M GOING TO HOLD YOU USING THE ROPE!'

Will grinned. 'YOU ARE A GENIUS HENRY!' He yelled back as he put the thick tube in his mouth and wrapped the rope around him. Once he was secure, he pulled out his seraph blade. He nodded at Henry as he placed the seraph blade at his belt.

Henry lowered him and Will tried to block the sound of Shadowhunters gasping at him. Moreover, he tried to block the fact that he could may as well fall to his death.

During Henry and Will's loud conversation, the Shadowhunters that weren't gawking kept trying to intimidate the bird or harm it. Arrows and throwing daggers flew everywhere and Will had to dodge some that flew his way. He would've yelled at them, but he had the tube between his mouth.

Finally, Will was at the underbelly. 'SHAKE THE TUBE!' Henry yelled and Will took it out of his mouth and shook it vigorously.

The stopper popped off and fire burst from the end of the tube. 'By the ANGEL!' Will bellowed as he pointed the fire away from him and at the centre of the bird. The heat the tube produced was starting to burn his hand, but Will held tightly as he hissed, putting mind over matter.

Instantly, the metal started to groan and bend. Will transferred the tube to his other hand as he kept heating the metal. Meanwhile, the Shadowhunters made little progress with hurting the eagle. Will only hoped that it wasn't programmed to swoop down on someone anytime soon.

He looked back at the burns and smiled. He had made a big enough, burnt spot on the underbelly of the bird. At the same time, the flames died out. Will threw the tube away as he happily took out his seraph blade. 'I'm going to enjoy this.' He said to himself as he plunged the blade into the heart of Mortmain's-

The rope that held him slackened and Will, if it wasn't for holding the blade, nearly fell. His heart suddenly thundered in his chest and his head whipped to Henry.

Henry wasn't there. Jem has taken his place. 'SORRY! YOU'RE HEAVIER THAN ME!'

Will ignored this because, meanwhile, automatons had come out of the hole the eagle made on its entrance. The Shadowhunters advanced on them, knowing that he- Will Herondale -had the eagle under control.

While blade and metal clashed and people screamed, kicked, punched, sliced, hacked and literally tore apart the automatons, Will noticed Henry make his way to Charlotte and _kiss her_.

The kiss was short and Henry darted away while Charlotte stared at him, her whip lifeless at her side. The boy watched as Henry _jumped_ into the dark hole the eagle had made. He disappeared.

Somehow, the automatons (they looked different, but Will couldn't focus on this for he _was _dangling from a ginormous bird and he just saw Henry do something _ridiculous_), moved away from the Shadowhunters and ran to the hole. They jumped down it as the Shadowhunters ran after them.

'WILL!' It was Jem and the boy shook his head and, seeming that he had now been pulled up, pushed the blade deeper into the core of the eagle. He heard that sound of mechanical failure then black fluids started to leak from the puncture he has made. Then, Will dragged it up. The cords of muscle in his arm stood out. It was strenuous but he did it.

He pulled back the blade as the liquid spilled on his white shirt and Jem dragged him up and away from the eagle. It was twitching wildly, it's head throwing back and forth. It was beautiful, Will couldn't deny that as he ascended. He looked at it through tired eyes. Looked at the hunting eagle. It reminded of him seeing a bird being strangled.

The eagle then started crying. Long, loud and piercing shrieks that stopped every now and so often. The clicking sound increased and he heard the sound of a dying engine.

The eagle fell as the Shadowhunters darted away from the centre of the room. Somewhere, Will saw someone pull Charlotte as she cried out Henry's name over and over again.

Then, the bird died with a sickening thump as he himself closed his eyes.

The angel boy ascended as the demon bird fell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would completely understand if you thought this was quite boring. This isn't like Chapter Three in all it's glorious wonder of war. This is a strategic battle. I'm sorry. I just had to do it. I couldn't kill this stupid demon in Final Fantasy! I just had to take it out on a giant, metallic bird who's way of killing is very complicated. **

**Also, for those of you who are sitting there thinking that the tube that Will had couldn't possibly create that much energy alas that much fire, well that is why there is fanfic. But, if you are also wondering that the amount of heat required to expand the metal is more than what is in that tube and that heating would need to be longer, well congratulations for being so knowledgeable about physics! I love it too. :D But, alas, the use of fanfic allows me to make this slightly unrealistic. I know I want to be accurate and realistic too, but sometimes, it's necessary. **

**Nevertheless, I hoped you did like this chapter. I liked the beginning, but it sorta faded towards the end. It must be because, when I wrote the beginning, I was high. Then, now, I am dead tired. Maybe that's why. **

**I am sooo tired! I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	7. Leave No Stone Unturned

**A/N: HEY GUYS! So sorry for the late update. I was drowned in headaches after Christmas parties. So I didn't have time to write. And when I did write, my brain was blank. It wasn't until today that I finally burst free of my writer's block and wrote _properly_.**

**I must also admit I spent a lot of time watching _Sherlock Holmes_ (2009). Hey. Can't help myself. I have loved Sherlock Holmes since I was a kid! And I got to read _A Scandal in Bohemia_ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. It was... interesting. But the way he wrote was wonderful! It flowed.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this and so sorry for the long wait. I made it long too.**

**Disclaimer: No. Still not Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>-Leave No Stone Unturned-<p>

There was a silence after the bird fell with a great thud, accompanied by a puffing up of dust and small debris as well as some splattering of the black fluid. There were also the mechanical noises; steadily humming at first which immediately grew fainter and slower. Finally, with a last whirring _click_ the bird's eyes closed. Everyone stared at the heap of metal with the fluid leaking around it much like how blood would pool around a dead body. The wings of the bird were bent in an angle that would've made her throw up if it _was_ a real bird. As she turned her nose away from the metallic smell, she looked up to find Will descending. His eyes were closed and he was motionless.

For a moment, fear struck her. Then, she noticed that he did not have major injuries. There were little blood. Moreover, his grip on his angel blade was still tight. There was still consciousness there. Life. She sighed as her eyes traced the rope and saw Jem on the other end. Sweat made the hair stick to his temples, but he was alright too. 'Someone help Mr Herondale down,' Tessa heard Consul Wayland say and she darted forward along with a Shadowhunter who had a broad set of shoulders and a bunch of wild blonde hair. The Nephilim grabbed Will around the waist and the rope slackened around him. Slowly, he laid him across the metallic surface of the bird and he untied the rope around Will. Tessa kneeled next to to the boy, worrying her bottom lip, as Jem's silvery hair appeared at the corner of her vision.

He was alright, but there was still that sharp punch of guilt that had her breathing in quick and shallow, her every gasp like sandpaper was being rubbed down her throat. She found herself angry as well. Angry at the fact that she could've done s_omething_, but she just _watched_.

Henry's face flashed before her eyes and she glanced at Charlotte. She was staring stonily ahead, trying to, as it may seem, hold back tears. But, she could still see the way she gripped her whip with both hands, her knuckles whitening. As if she was strangling someone. Tessa could certainly feel her self-condemnation strangling her.

Suddenly, there were murmurs. Murmurs that turned to shouting. Jem had long reached them and Tessa saw him study the room with a bewildered look. There was tension in the atmosphere. Tension and panic.

'What do we do?'

'It's happened again and it will continue!'

'Is this our end?'

'We need to stop him! Before we are all doomed!'

'How can we let a man like him do this!'

'We need to act!'

'We need a plan!'

'We-'

'EVERYBODY QUIET!' Inquisitor Whitelaw yelled above the cries, his voice booming around the amphitheatre, bouncing off the walls. She turned to watch the man in the blue robes, still holding the Mortal Sword, as he looked at each and everyone of them, even her. 'It is clear that there is only one thing we are doing at this moment. My brethren, we are _intimidated_ by Mortmain,' a ripple of gasps ran through the crowd, 'and we are only driving ourselves into frenzy. We cannot do that! We are Nephilim,' he then turned to Consul Wayland, a little desperately, Tessa observed. 'Our next action be?'

'Find Mortmain,' he sighed heavily but there was stormy expression on his face. 'And we need to warn others. Be more careful.' The Inquisitor nodded as the girl saw someone move.

She looked at Will as he stirred and her heart lifted at seeing him move. He dragged in a breath. 'And,' he lifted his finger as he made to get up, 'we have to find out who's the traitor.' Jem was now beside his _parabatai_ telling him to lie down. Will waved his worries away as he opened his eyes and turned to her. They looked... _sorry_?

Tessa wondered what it meant when the Inquisitor started speaking. 'What?' He looked down at Will, disbelief in his face. Meanwhile, the other Shadowhunters had started looking at each other, betrayal flashing across their features. 'What do you mean traitor?'

'Well,' Will said as he tore his gaze from her and craned his neck side to side. 'Only Shadowhunters know the location of the council meeting. It is a well-kept secret. Even the sneakiest of Downworlders do not know it. The only way that Mortmain would've found out we're here is if somebody had betrayed us.' There was disgust underlying Will's tired tone and the Inquisitor turned on the Shadowhunters and Consul Wayland. Tessa couldn't see his eyes, but she could tell it would be more icier than ever.

'It appears,' it was not Inquisitor Whitelaw that spoke though, but Consul Wayland. She could hear the anger in his tone, 'that we have a traitor in our midst. I couldn't agree more so with Will. The only way to find out who this is is to be interrogated under the Mortal Sword,' the room had fallen into silence. 'Anyone who refuses to do so, well, you know what will come to you.' There was something in his tone that immediately had all the Shadowhunters tensed, but obedient. One by one, they stepped forward and Tessa waited, along with Jem and Will, for the traitor.

* * *

><p>He, or she, never came.<p>

'They must've already fled,' the Inquisitor observed as he gripped the Mortal Sword. It had already been an hour and everyone has been interrogated and no one had admitted to being an accomplice of Mortmain's. 'They're not here.'

'Obviously,' Consul Wayland murmured then lapsed into silence. The Nephilim then started whispering amongst themselves, probably guessing who was the traitor. Tessa even heard Will and Jem start muttering to each other in low tones and she immediately felt left out. However, she could understand the gravity of the situation. A Nephilim that betrayed them? Scandalous. Horrifying. And the worst thing is that others may follow.

She did not know how, but she managed to hear another conversation behind her. The voices belonged to the Lightwood brothers. 'Please. Don't Gideon,' Gabriel whispered and Tessa turned her head. Aside from her, Will and Jem were the closest to the two. It made sense that they, too, stopped talking and watched the Lightwoods.

Tessa could see Gabriel and Gideon with horrified looks on their faces. Gideon was as tense as a coiled spring and Gabriel was trying to hold back his brother. 'He is our father. There must be-'

'But we don't have a choice,' Gideon turned away from Gabriel.

Tessa gasped at the same time Will bounded and made his way to Consul Wayland. The Lightwoods watched him as he whispered to the Consul. Everyone watched him. 'Hmmmm,' the Consul's eyes flashed towards the Lightwoods as Will straightened. The Nephilim's stares then turned to the two. 'Where is your father, Gideon?'

'I do not know, Consul,' Gideon shook off Gabriel's hand on his shoulder. A lock of his light brown hair had fallen over his face, 'I, along with my brother, do not even know that he is Mortmain's accomplice, until now.' There was anger in his tone. Anger towards Benedict.

The Consul stepped towards the brothers at the same time Inquisitor Whitelaw spoke. 'You lie,' the Inquisitor spat. 'You know of it! They must have their Marks stripped! They must become mundanes!' Whitelaw turned to the Consul as all eyes bore down on the Lightwoods. Tessa couldn't help but feel pity for them. It must be a shame to have a father who had turned on their own kind. Tessa watched the Consul as ways of approaching the matter flashed before his eyes.

Would he really condemn the Lightwoods to that? Tessa watched as the Inquisitor buzzed around the Consul, telling him that they need to be stripped off their Marks. Meanwhile, the Shadowhunters looked at the Lightwoods like filth. The only ones among the crowd that didn't do so were Charlotte, Will and Jem. It was funny because, the Lightwoods and her new family seemed to have a tense relationship. And yet, they were the ones who felt for them the most.

Finally, the Consul spoke. 'I,' his tone was dark, 'will give you two a chance to prove yourselves worthy to keep your Marks,' the Consul turned to Charlotte as the Inquisitor gawped at him. 'They are under your control Charlotte. Find Benedict Lightwood and Mortmain. Do all you have to do. Just find them.' Charlotte nodded as the room erupted and the Inquisitor glared at the Lightwoods.

* * *

><p>'Thank you,' Gideon spoke as he looked at Charlotte across the dining room table, a grateful expression lingering on his face. They were back at the Lightwood residence and Tessa kept pulling up the sleeves of the dress they had given her to change into. The table was set with food. Although, no one ate. Not even Jessamine who do not usually concern herself with Shadowhunter business. The girl was now simply looking at the people around her with an unsatisfied set in her mouth. She <em>never<em> looked happy. 'We are grateful for your kindness Mrs Branwell.'

'It is not you who should be thanking us,' Tessa couldn't help but notice the faint anguish in her tone. She knew that once she finished her conversation with Gideon, she would leave the table so they wouldn't see her cry. Charlotte clasped her small hands at her lap, probably trying to stop the shaking in them. 'It should be us. Thank you for letting us stay here Gideon.' She offered a smile which seemed to take all her effort.

'It is the best we could do in compensation,' Gideon replied then Charlotte nodded and rose. She mumbled then strode out of the room, as Tessa expected.

The girl looked down at her plate. Her hands balled into fists, the lovely lilac dress crumpling. She bit down on her bottom lip as she heard Gideon speak once more. 'We _are_ sorry.'

She saw Jem shake his head at her left. 'It is alright. It wasn't your fault,' Tessa didn't know how, but he seemed to be also talking to _her_. He must've known she was silently blaming herself. She dropped Jem a grateful smile which he caught and grinned at. 'Although, we really need to start discussing what we should do next,' Jem leaned back on his chair to look at Will on Tessa's other side. He hadn't spoken a word since they entered the dining room. Tessa could notice that everyone knew something was changing in him, even Gabriel who now looked at the boy across from him, confusion and irritation all in his face.

Gabriel Lightwood. He appeared... _crushed_. Tessa couldn't blame him. His father had practically shamed their entire family and he has lost a figure to look up to. 'Do you think we should start by finding out how Mortmain escaped his prison in the Silent City?' Jem suggested and Will shook his head.

'There's something bothering me first,' Will raised his head, 'why did Mortmain stop the council meeting? I understand it could serve as an intimidation, but...' he shrugged after trailing off. 'Then there were the automatons, they just-oh. _Oh_,' Will's mouth was open and his eyes were wide.

'What is it?' she finally spoke and he turned to her.

'_Henry_,' Will gasped then straightened, nearly knocking the chair backwards. '_They wanted Henry!_' He half-shouted and Tessa heard a sharp intake of breath from nearly everyone. She herself was nearing a conclusion. 'They wanted Henry because he knew the secret to the clockwork machines! I'm so stupid. It's so obvious.' He fell back down on his chair and elaborated. 'The eagle,' he looked intently at everyone, his midnight blue eyes very blue against the warm honey glow of the chandelier above them, 'it was a diversion. It immediately caught everyone's attention. Then, the automatons arrived to take Henry away. Henry must've realised it!' Will's fist banged on the table and Tessa saw Jessamine jump as the silverware rattled. She threw Will a disbelieving look then left the room. Everyone ignored this.

'So Henry sacrificed himself,' Jem whispered at Tessa's other side. There was admiration in his tone as well as sadness. Hearing him say the word 'sacrifice' made her feel even more terrible too. Henry did that for them. For _her_. 'It seems as if the secret to the clockwork machines really decides our fate or else Mortmain wouldn't be so intent on taking him.'

'But now that Mr Branwell is gone,' Gabriel finally spoke, 'we have nothing.'

'Not exactly,' Will remarked. 'I'm certain Henry keeps a journal of his observations and inventions. If only we could find it, then perhaps he has written something there regarding the weaknesses of the clockwork machines. Besides,' he crossed his arms in front of him as he leaned back on the chair, 'he's already told me that their heart pumps the fluid that makes them move. I'm not quite sure how it works, but it's good enough for me,' he shrugged.

A short silence spent musing passed when Gideon spoke again. He rose from his seat. 'I should tell Mrs Branwell of what we have learnt. Perhaps she knows where Mr Branwell keeps his journals.' He gave them a nod before he strode out of the room. Tessa noticed the determined set of his shoulders and just realised how different he was to his father. She had started wondering why it was so when Will seemed to have another moment of ingenuity.

'What if the same thing happened at the Institute?' They all looked at him as he leaned on the table and turned to her. 'He never followed after us, but what he really wanted was you.'

'Maybe he thought it would be pointless to follow,' Tessa reasoned. She wasn't exactly understanding him and she asked him to explain.

'What I'm trying to say is that, the attack that night, perhaps it was a diversion as well. Perhaps he wanted something from the Institute,' Tessa heard another intake of breath.

'And the fire,' Jem whispered, 'he must've burned the Institute to destroy the evidence, the traces of what he did.'

'Nevertheless,' Will turned his eyes to his _parabatai_, 'we need to go there and check.'

'I hardly see the point,' Gabriel sighed. 'Mortmain's already destroyed the evidence. We would find nothing except a pile of ashes and rubble. We'd only succeed in getting soot and dirt on ourselves.'

For the first time that night, Tessa watched as Will looked straight at Gabriel. There was a playful mirth in his eyes, that which the other boy found incredibly frustrating. 'It's always best to leave no stone unturned. After everything that's happened, I would _not_ overlook anything. Count it as a paranoia as you may, but I refuse to ignore this.' Will leaned back on his chair and Tessa and Jem watched as the two seemed to argue with each other except that it was exchanged not in vehement words but in a cold silence. Tessa felt the stirring of air beside her and she noticed Jem lean and whisper in her ear.

'In another life,' there was amusement in his tone, 'they would make an excellent couple.'

'I heard that,' the two boys said in unison, but refused to tear their stormy glares from each other.

'I prove my case,' Jem shrugged as Tessa forced back her laughter.

* * *

><p><em>CRACK!<em>

_CRACK!_

_'__NO! Please, stop IT!' She heard more of the sickening cracks and she could see how he tried in vain to not scream. His eyes were scrunched closed and when they would open she could see all the anger and agony glinting in his beautiful blue eyes. Tessa turned to Mortmain, her tears spilling and her throat sore from screaming. 'STOP IT! I'll do it!'_

_'No, Tess...' she turned back as Will gasped through gritted teeth. The clockwork machine bent over him and dragged him to his feet. Blood dripped down his wounds and she could see the beginnings of bruises. By the way he dangled like a puppet she could tell they had broken his limbs. The clockwork machine raised a gruesome looking device above Will's head._

_She screamed. _

Someone shook her and her eyes flew open. She gasped for air in a way one will after finally resurfacing from the sea. She could feel her hair stick to her temples as sweat ran down her face. The hazy fog of dreams disappeared and her vision cleared. The screaming faded away to be replaced by the sound of the crackling fire and a velveteen voice whispering her name in a gentle yet concerned tone. 'Tess?' she looked up to see his blue eyes. There were no more pain or rage there. It just shone with intense worry. The blood has disappeared and he was strong again. Not limping.

A sob rose in her throat and she sat up quickly and wound her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his chest and started crying. He rocked her back and forth as he comforted her. She felt as if her throat was closing up and she was choking. Choking on the terrifying dreams. She had a sense that it foreshadows what will come in the future.

Fear gripped her and she hung onto Will tighter. What if that happened? The thoughts only made her cry more. But she shouldn't cry. Crying wouldn't do anything. She needed to do something. She needed to protect them.

_She needed to learn how to fight_.

It was an incredulous idea but she whispered it against his shirt anyways. He tensed and Tessa bit down on her lip, hard, to stop her sobs. _No more crying_, she hissed at herself and she pulled back and looked at Will. His expression had turned to that of surprise and disapproval. 'Please...' she forced down the anguish in her tone, knowing that it would hurt him to hear her like that. 'Will...'

'No,' he shook his head as he tightened his arms around her. 'Tessa, you don't know what you're saying-'

'Yes, I do,' she interrupted him and she tried to make her voice sound firm. 'You'll get hurt. Everyone will get hurt and it's because of _me_,' she only noticed how bitter she regarded herself when Will winced. She continued on, 'I can't stand it. Henry's already sacrificed himself and look what it did to Charlotte. Then I see you and Jem fight and I can't just watch the rest of you give up your lives for me. I have to protect you too!' Will had already started shaking his head. She felt a sense of disappointment and panic.

'It's our duty. And nothing makes my duty more honourable than protecting that who I love most,' he whispered intently and she could see the intensity in his eyes as he said it. She smiled at him, but she was still hell-bent on what she thought needed to be done.

'And don't you think I'd like to do the same thing?' she asked and he looked taken aback. 'Put yourself in my shoes. Someone is after you and they are willing to kill everyone and anyone in the way. And you can't do _anything_. Now tell me Will, wouldn't _you_ want to learn how to protect others too?' She nearly broke at the last words, but she held on and she noticed the beginnings of deliberation. She may not have convinced him, but deliberation was the next best thing.

But, he still shook his head and pulled her towards him. She closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent. 'Please, just think about it,' she whispered and his arms tightened around her. He buried his face in her hair and said nothing. There was a silence she found unbearable. 'Will? Are you mad at me?'

To her surprise, he laughed. The sound comforted her. The nightmare was disappearing. 'Why would I be mad at you? No. I am simply wondering why you're so stubborn,' there was a playful tone in his voice. 'Just go to sleep, Tess.'

She nodded, but didn't let go of him. He didn't seem to have any plans to let go of her either. Before she let herself be dragged under the heavy currents of sleep, she asked a question. 'Are we going to the Institute tomorrow?'

'Yes, but only us. Not you.'

'I'm still coming,' she heard him chuckle in disbelief before the haze of dreams covered her again.

She dreamed peacefully after that.

* * *

><p>'I told you to stay behind,' Will sighed as he helped her up the carriage. Tessa made herself comfortable at a seat as he climbed in and sat next to her. She looked outside as she watched the light that spilled past the cracks in the sky illuminate patches of the busy streets. It was a different day in London. There was actually light.<p>

'You didn't actually think I'd listen to you?' she asked as she saw Jem climb in, his dragonhead cane winking. They, as well as Gabriel, were going to go to the Institute to look for something- _anything_ -that might pinpoint as to what Mortmain had wanted in the Institute. Meanwhile, Gideon and Charlotte were going to work on finding Henry's documents at the same time protecting the Lightwood residence in case it would be attacked by some clockwork machines.

Will huffed and turned away as Jem grinned. 'She won that one,' Tessa thanked him as the carriage doors closed. She then wondered where Gabriel Lightwood had gone when she heard his voice outside. She heard the sound of the coach driver asking him why he was up there with him. Will smirked.

'Good choice Lightwood,' Tessa shook her head and Jem chuckled. The carriage then shot forward. 'I even wonder why he chose to come with _us_.'

'I think he wants to prove you wrong,' Jem offered his opinion as his fingers rested atop the jade dragonhead. Will leaned on his fist as he listened to Jem. 'Or he just wants to bother you with his presence.'

'I think the second option is more likely,' said Will. 'Or both. Both is always good.'

'But isn't it interesting?' She spoke and they both looked at her. 'I'd wager you'd do the same thing if he was the one who suggested going to the Institute and that you'd like to prove him wrong,' Tessa deliberately added a teasing edge to her voice and Jem had to suppress his laughter without much success. Will glared at her but there was still a loving tinge to it. She flashed a smile.

'By the way, thank you for that input last night James,' the sarcasm dripped from Will's voice and Jem had to hold back another round of laughter.

Finally, he shrugged playfully. 'It is true,' Tessa laughed along with him and Will scowled at both of them.

'And so starts the mockery-'

'-Of the great William Herondale,' Jem grinned as he finished Will's sentence. Silence passed between them, then they burst out laughing. Tessa watched the two in wonder. She's never seen such an affectionate display of brotherly love. It was so... beautiful.

The ride consisted more of the _parabatai_ recounting their extraordinary exploits to her before she came. She listened intently, especially when Will and Jem elaborated on their encounter of the mallards at Hyde Park. 'They were quite hesitant, but with enough threats Will managed to feed one with the poultry pie,' Jem reminisced, his silvery eyes glinting. 'But before that, he was literally stuffing the pie down their throats. It was horrible and a cruel thing to do William,' his voice changed- disappointed? -but there was still the amusement there.

'And that was why I stopped,' Will grinned. 'They vomited it out eventually too.'

Tessa's mouth turned down in disgust. 'Ugh,' she shuddered. 'Can we talk about something else aside from cannibal ducks vomiting?'

Will and Jem looked at each other, clearly thinking about what they should say next. 'Last Christmas? Henry's invention?' Will suggested and Jem shook his head.

'How about the time you got us stuck in the attic?' Jem smiled.

'No,' it was Will's turn to shake his head. 'That's not nearly as funny when we both had to chase after those dogs that stole my shoes.'

'Really? I actually think that our encounter of the hive of bees at Hyde Park was more interesting.'

Will frowned, though the corner of his mouth pointed at merriment. 'You only find that entertaining because I tripped over my own feet and fell in a mud pit. You had to remember we were only fourteen.'

'Nevertheless, it was quite ungraceful,' Jem flashed a white smile.

'Alright then,' Tessa grinned. 'Let's hear that one.'

'No,' Will crossed his arms in front of him.

'Yes,' Jem turned to Tessa who leaned forward, ignoring Will's protest. 'We went to Hyde Park, simply for a casual stroll, when we found these hive of bees-'

'A _deadly_ hive of bees,' Will corrected. 'A deadly hive of bees form hell.'

Jem gave him a brief nod before turning back to her. 'Will, as it is in his usual reckless manner, decided to take my cane from me and started poking at the hive of bees. As expected, they come out angry and let's just say they chased after us,' Tessa placed a hand over her mouth trying to stop her laughter at the images that conjured in her mind. Will's mouth twitched at the corners. 'We were running away and alas he trips over his own feet and falls into a mud pit. He then claims that he did it deliberately because mud repels bees. I didn't believe him but he dragged me into the mud pit anyway. Surprisingly, the bees didn't chase after us and we had to drag ourselves out and walk back to Institute dripping wet. We got mud all over the Institute and Charlotte made us clean them up.' Tessa let out her fit of laughter and the two of them eventually laughed along.

Finally, the carriage stopped and their laughter ceased as they looked out. Memories pierced at Tessa as she remembered the fire eating up the Institute. As Will helped her out, she looked at the result of the blaze.

The Institute was charred and she looked up at the facade solemnly. The windows were cracked and broken. The walls were burnt and black. The big double doors thrown open ominously. Tessa could only see blackness inside. The Institute looked unfamiliar. It looked haunting and terrifying, like a monster looming up on her. Instinctively, her fingers touched her clockwork angel.

She turned to the others as she heard Gabriel telling the coachman to wait for them. Around her, she noticed that none of the mundanes could see them or the Institute. It was a comforting fact. It was not a sight for them to see.

Tessa watched as the Shadowhunters fiddled with their seraph blades. Will made his way to the gate. He looked at it for a second then pushed it. It made a creaking sound followed by a puff of ashes scattering here and there. 'Well, at least most of it is still intact,' he said as they crossed the front yard.

They passed the double doors and Tessa nearly cried. The inside were as burnt as the outside, if not worse. But, Will was right. They were still intact. Still, seeing the Institute like that was not a pleasant thing. 'Where to first?' Jem asked as he fingered the charred wall. There was deep sorrow in his voice.

'Well,' Will swallowed back his own grief. The Institute _had_ been his home for the past five years. Had been Jem's home as well. Surely, memories filled the rooms of the Institutes. They may not all be joyous, but they were memories still. Memories they would've loved to revisit by being where it had occurred. 'Mortmain wanted Henry for his knowledge. I'm sure he'd need something relating to information. The library?' He looked at them and they nodded. Will paused to look at Tessa and she easily understood the saddened glint in his eyes.

'All those books,' she whispered as she walked beside him. Their footsteps made a hollow echoing sound. 'It's so... cruel.'

'I know,' he shared her woe as they turned here and there. Around the burnt corridors.

Finally, they made it to the double doors of the library. Will pushed it open and Tessa couldn't help but open her mouth in shock.

The Great Library was littered with broken glass and ashes, smelling of destruction. The spiralling stairs to the second floor looking like they were about to give way. Some of the bookshelves were toppled, the charred books spilling everywhere. She made her way to the closest book and, upon seeing what was remained of the gold lettering, she couldn't contain herself. '..._but he who destroys a good book, kills Reason itself, kills the Image of God_...,' she turns around and realised that they were watching her. She holds up the book sombrely, 'It's _A_ _Tale of Two Cities_,' her voice broke and she ducked her head as she clutched the dead book to her chest.

'I'm sorry Tessa,' Jem whispered.

She shook her head and forced a smile. 'I'm being silly. We should look-'

'You're not,' Will interrupted her and she raised her head. He was standing right in front of her. 'I'd be doing the same thing Tess,' he smiled and she nodded.

'But we shouldn't waste time,' pushing back all miseries, she studies the room. 'There's a lot of books we need to go through. What do you think he'd need?'

Will cleared his throat. 'Something regarding magic.'

'Shall we?' Gabriel finally spoke. He had looked uncomfortable, watching them talk about books. She suddenly wondered if he was one of those who doesn't appreciate their value. Tessa heard the shuffle of feet and she watched as they made their way to the right side of the room, manoeuvring around the littered books and pieces of jagged glass. She followed after them, still clinging tightly to _A Tale of Two Cities_.

'This is it,' Jem gestured at the stack of books that were on the book shelf as well as those that were scattered on the ground. It was a gruesome scene. 'He did a good job in erasing much evidence. I can't even remember all the books in this section.'

'Well, maybe he needed a particular volume,' said Will. He reached to touch one of the books. 'Something about necromancy?'

'I hardly think raising the dead is his plan,' Gabriel commented as he leaned on the bookshelf. Tessa saw something flash behind him but it lasted for a fraction of a second that she thought she might have just imagined it. 'Look. Face it Herondale. We won't find anything here except dust and shadows.' He parted from the bookshelf and Tessa watched as Will whirled on him.

'We didn't ask you to come,' Will glared at Gabriel and Tessa saw that flash again.

_What?_ she squinted her eyes as she heard Will and Gabriel start bickering at each other. She could catch Jem's sigh and saw him start to pinch the bridge of his nose in an effort to drown out the argument. She turned away from their shouting to look around her. There, another flash. Tessa stepped forward. It was hidden in the shadows, under one of the stone benches-

There was a high, piercing shriek and _something_ darted out and made its way towards her. Tessa dashed to the left to avoid it and she heard the Shadowhunters whisper to their seraph blades. She watched as she saw Jem make the first attack. The blade protruded out of his cane and he lunged at the buzzing thing.

He missed it as it dodged just in time, but Will managed to nick it in the head. He made a clean cut with the seraph blade and she saw black blood spurt out. There was a high shriek of agony and Tessa dropped to her knees, covering her ears. 'Faerie!'

At the word, more darted out of the shadows. Buzzing, snickering. The Nephilim looked very much surprised as they started hacking at them. Tessa was suddenly aware that Will had grabbed hold of her and got her to her feet. He was saying something but she couldn't hear him above the noises. Then, she saw one of the buzzing things come up behind him. She only caught sight of blue skin, a feral snarl, a beautiful yet twisted face and black eyes before she yelled and pointed behind him.

Will whipped out as he turned and the seraph blade cut through its neck. Tessa watched as it dropped, its transparent wings twitching and black blood pouring around it.

Then, she was jerked backwards and the book fell out of her grasp. For a brief moment, she was in mid-air. The next second, she landed on one of the stone benches, hard. She cried out as some of the glass cut her bare skin and she could hear Jem shout her name. Tessa looked up to see one of the faeries snarling over her. She could see it properly now. It was thin and as small as a child. Its translucent wings fluttered so fast it was a blur and it made a buzzing sound. The faerie snarled at her as it reached out with its clawed hands.

Tessa yelled and rolled off the bench at the same time she heard a dagger cut the air. The snarling from the faerie stopped while she landed on the floor, clouds of ashes rising around her. She saw spots of the black blood and looked at the twitching faerie. 'IRON!' She heard someone yell as she stood on shaking legs and saw the dozens of the faeries attacking the Shadowhunters left, right and centre. They fought back valiantly and she watched in brief amazement before someone yelled her name. Tessa turned to see another faerie advancing on her.

'The Shapeshifter,' it snarled and Tessa walked backwards carefully, keeping her eyes trained on the faerie. Her fingers met something hard. She gripped it as the faerie pounced on her.

She swung whatever she was holding and managed to hit the faerie in the side. It cried out as it flew mid-air and hit one of the bookshelves. It slid to the floor as the books toppled on top of it. Tessa looked down and just noticed she was holding a long piece of wood that must've broken off. It was charred. The black blood covered half of it and she threw it away in horror.

'Tess!' She heard Will shout and he was right next to her. She whirled and saw him hissing back at one of the faeries. He raised his seraph blade and jumped. Then he swung it downwards in an arc. More black blood burst and the faerie fell to the ground.

'Get her out of here Will!' Tessa saw Jem who was swinging his cane in a vigorous sideways motion. She then felt Will grip her wrist and soon they were sprinting for the doors-

She heard something creak and she saw one of the many bookshelves sway towards them. She gasped and Will pushed her away. Tessa landed on her side painfully and she watched in horror as he made to avoid the disaster, but the bookshelf managed to catch his leg. He fell to the floor and the seraph blade skidded out of his grasp and stopped next to her. 'WILL!' She cried as she made to get up at the same time another faerie lunged at her.

She gripped the seraph blade as she straightened and swung it sideways at the same time she heard him tell her not to touch the blade. The faerie shrieked as it staggered backwards and soon fell to the floor.

Tessa watched as the light of the seraph blade illuminated the twisted features of the faerie. Then, she heard Jem as the buzzing stopped. 'WILL!' the girl turned to see Will. She ran towards him, still gripping the angel blade.

When she finally did reach him, she saw the shocked expression on his face. His mouth was open and he was pale, making the blue of his eyes stand out. Tessa ignored this as she saw Jem and Gabriel give her a brief glance- their expression mirrored that of Will -and then aid Will in getting out from under the bookshelf. They raised the bookshelf with a grunt and moved it away. 'Careful...' Jem said as Will dragged himself out and straightened. They lowered the bookshelf to the floor and looked at him. 'Are you-'

'I'm alright. I just need a stele,' Will said this without taking his eyes off of her. 'Tess...'

'I don't think she quite understands William,' Gabriel said as Jem took out his stele and drew an iratze on Will's right leg. Tessa saw Will wince, but he still didn't tear his gaze off of her.

'We need to go back,' Jem remarked as he got up. Then, Tessa watched in surprise as they all stopped and examined her.

'What?' Her anxiety was growing. It turned to irritation. '_What is it_?'

'Tess,' Will began slowly, 'you're holding a seraph blade.'

She looked down at the glowing angel blade. 'So?'

'Only Shadowhunters can hold seraph blades. If anyone else, Donworlder or mundane, holds them, it hurts them,' Jem answered.

Tessa spoke, but realisation was dawning on her. 'Yes...'

'But you're not a Shadowhunter,' Gabriel finished.

Tessa felt as if her throat had closed up, but she still said it anyway. She said the same thing they were thinking. 'Or am I?'

'We need Magnus.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things are getting interesting. **

**Not much to say except... I think I'm getting sappy. But I am finding it entertaining explaining a Tessiam love life. So cute, too!**

**Also, about what Tessa said; '..._but he who destroys a good book, kills Reason itself, kills the Image of God_...' -Areopagitica (23 November 1644) by Milton. It's not really about burning books, but I found it quite useful. **

**Bye bye for now. :D**


	8. Don't Shoot the Messenger

**A/N: Hey! Happy New Year everyone! I'm so sorry for the late updates! I'm having writer's block.**

**So I don't have much to say except that I'm sorry and that I hope you like this chapter. **

**And that you should really visit the YA Tournament of Heroines website and vote for Tessa! She is versing Katniss Everdeen in the next round! If she wins, then she is versing Clary for the final two! I'm just here, passing on the word so either Tessa or Clary can win. Although, I like Tessa better. So I suppose I hope Tessa would win so we can get Infernal Devices stuff from Cassandra Clare (Will POV at drawing room, Will POV at drawing room). **

**Anyways, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: No. Not. CASSANDRA. CLARE. I do not own anything aside from the plot and the made up jewellery store called 'Donaldson and Sons'. **

* * *

><p>-Don't Shoot the Messenger-<p>

Sophie sighed as she dragged her mistress' heavy dress towards the laundry. It was spattered with black fluid which she knew would be a hard stain to remove. It was also torn which meant it required mending.

Her footsteps made a dull, echoing sound as she marched towards the laundry and the Lightwood servants. Sophie hadn't liked them. They looked down at her and seemed to scrutinise her scar. She absolutely hated it. She hated being around them. Technically, she was a guest, but she couldn't stand doing nothing while everyone else- aside from Miss Jessamine and Miss Tatiana -was busying themselves. This includes especially Mrs Branwell who looked terrible. She had gone into a pale sickly colour and she wasn't eating. The girl knew it was a result of Mr Branwell missing. She's always thought her mistress to be strong- stronger than most men even -so seeing her like that was absolutely unfamiliar and utterly horrifying.

She sighed once more as she lifted the bundle of cloth. Then, something slid out of the cloth. It landed with a soft thud and Sophie looked down at her feet to see a small pocket journal. It was brown and leather bound with burnt edges. The girl bent down and picked it up, a curious expression on her face._ What was a journal doing in the midst of Mrs Branwell's dress?_ Sophie turned the journal over and nearly gasped.

This was what they were looking for.

Immediately, she tucked the journal within the folds of her dress and scanned her surroundings. No one was around to have seen her discovery. That was good. She didn't trust the Lightwood servants.

The girl turned the corner and made her way to Mrs Branwell.

She was halfway there when a voice called out, harsh and in a faint Irish accent. 'Hey girl!' Sophie turned around in exasperation, but did not show it. Bridget Daly went up to her, her face screwed with suspicion. 'What are you doing? That's not the way to the laundry!' She said, spying the dress she was carrying.

Sophie swallowed back her sigh of irritation. 'I was just going to go talk to Mrs Branwell-'

'In case you weren't aware,' Bridget crossed her arms in front of her, her brown eyes glinting in contempt, 'she's quite busy for the moment and _what _are you doing?' Sophie hissed at herself as Bridget noticed her fiddling with the pocket that held the journal. 'What are you hiding? You _stole_ something didn't you? Why you little sneak-' Bridget lashed forward with incredible speed and gripped Sophie's wrist tightly. It hurt and Sophie pulled back. 'What-'

'I didn't steal anything!' She yelled back at Bridget who looked taken aback, but composed herself and glared at her, drawing herself to her full height.

'We'll see,' the woman made to get what Sophie was hiding-

'What's all this?' said a voice and Sophie whirled around to see Master Gideon watching them. 'Miss Daly? Miss Collins?' He looked at both of them for an explanation.

Bridget unhanded her and stepped back. 'Miss Collins has stolen something Master Gideon.'

'I told you,' Sophie glared at the cook. 'I didn't steal anything. Why would I steal anything?'

Bridget made to reply but Master Gideon sighed. 'Miss Daly, Miss Collins is our guest even if she is helping around. You have no right to make such accusations,' Sophie turned on him with disbelief and gratefulness. Meanwhile, Bridget spluttered then shook her head. She cleared her throat, apologised, threw Sophie a glare and left.

Sophie smiled at him. 'Thank you Master Gideon.'

'Don't let Miss Daly get to you,' he whispered and she looked up at him. His eyes were a rare dark green colour, she noticed. 'If she is, in any way, bothering you, then do not forget to come to me. I'll take care of it.'

The girl nearly flushed at his words. He was one of the very few people who has ever stood up for her and is willing to continue standing up for her. Especially when they were of different social classes. 'Thank you Master Gideon,' she gave him a brief nod then made her way around him towards Mrs Branwell's room. However, he opened his mouth to say something and she stopped to listen.

'Miss Collins-'

'_Gideon!_' somebody yelled downstairs and interrupted him. In an instant, the Shadowhunter had tensed and excused himself from Sophie and ran towards the stairs and the entrance. Sophie watched him and, after a few moments of deliberation, decided to follow him.

She could hear loud voices, asking for explanations and _iratzes_ and Magnus Bane and Consul Wayland and even more screaming over that. She could hear Will's incredulous tone. '_Consul Wayland?_'

Sophie rounded the corner and looked down at the scene before her, her hand flying to her mouth in shock and worry.

The four of them were wounded, but there were only cuts. Their clothes dotted with black and stained with ash and sprinkled with glass. She could see Master Gabriel explaining to his brother, his face wild. Behind him were Jem, Tessa and Will. Jem and Will looked at each other in worry and they both simultaneously looked at the girl in between them.

Tessa stared at the floor, silent.

* * *

><p>Someone had served tea and biscuits before them. It remained untouched. Tessa stared at the silverware, the obsessively polished silverware. The expensive cups and the steam rising from the tea, curling and dancing in the air. Her mind was blank and she was sore. She- along with the others -didn't even bother changing. She just wanted to see Magnus and demand of him of what she really is. And he, being so sure she was a <em>warlock<em>!

She sighed internally as she raised her head and looked at the Lightwoods whispering to each other. Gideon kept shooting glances at her every now and then, his face filled with surprise. Meanwhile, Charlotte leaned back on the seat to her right, her eyes never leaving the carpet and her face never showing any emotion. Jem and Will sat on opposite sides of Tessa, equally quiet and both equally worried and shocked.

But that was the thing that surprised her. Why were they _worried_?

The whispering from the brothers stopped and soon after, she heard the sound of footsteps and Tessa turned her head towards the doorway. The footman stood with two other men. One of them was fair-haired and broad chested wearing a nice tweed suit and hat. In contrast, the man next to him would have put the Mad Hatter to shame with the way he dressed. Diamonds here and there. Lace accompanied by high buckled boots. The footman spoke, snapping Tessa out of her observations. 'Magnus Bane and Consul Wayland' he bowed as he left. Meanwhile, the warlock and the Consul made their way to the seat across from the three of them. Magnus Bane sat with a sigh, his hand resting atop his sparkling cane, while the Consul put down his hat on the armrest and looked at her. His eyes were warm and curious. Beside her, Will and Jem tensed.

Surprisingly and fortunately, it was Magnus Bane who spoke first. 'I'm sure of it, Miss Gray,' he directed his cat-eyes towards her which held equal amounts of curiosity as Consul Wayland. 'You are a warlock. If you are anything else, then that is quite astonishing. I've thought about this on the way here and the only real conclusion I can make is that your parents must've consisted of a demon and a Shadowhunter. _That _would make perfect sense.' Magnus opened his mouth as he raised his finger, but Consul Wayland interrupted him.

'Except, that the offspring of a demon and a Shadowhunter is a stillborn. But,' he shrugged, 'here you are now. A rarity.'

'With a power,' Magnus added in. 'An immense power.'

Finally, Charlotte spoke and Tessa turned to her. The woman looked at the Consul, her eyes now bright with shock and worry. 'What do we do, Consul?' They all turned to the fair-headed man who was looking at Tessa intently.

Something in the depths of his warm eyes made her shudder internally. She knew this man was kind, kind enough to give the Lightwoods a chance to redeem themselves. However, would he extend that to her? She feared his answer. Her hands shook under the folds of her dress.

At last, he sighed and crossed his arms in front of him. 'As Consul, I have power to many things. But this is beyond me. This goes to the Clave. She must be taken to Idris-'

'No,' he said it before anyone else could suspect him of saying it and Tessa turned to her right to face Will. He wasn't looking at her. Just at the Consul.

She heard Charlotte gasp. 'Will!'

'It's quite alright Charlotte,' the Consul raised a hand to Charlotte, but was looking at the boy. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. It wasn't amusement nor was it amazement. It was awe. The Consul dropped his hand and gestured for Will to continue. 'Explain your case.'

Will straightened with a stormy expression and looked down at the Consul. 'You know what they'll do to her. You can't let her go there,' it was as if he was spitting poison and Tessa felt a shiver up her spine. What _will_ the Clave do to her?

Jem stood up too. 'I agree with Will.' The blue-eyed boy gave his _parabatai_ a smile which Jem returned gladly. At the other end of the room, Tessa noticed the Lightwoods looking at the two with wide eyes. Was their actions- Will and Jem's -mirroring that of rebellion against the Clave?

'This is absolutely wonderful,' Magnus muttered dryly as he massaged his temples. 'Just wonderful. Going against the Clave will do her a lot of good, would it?'

Will opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Tessa felt afraid all of a sudden. He had nothing to say. At her other side, Jem was also speechless. 'You may sit down,' the Consul told both of them and they did, however reluctantly. The Consul cleared his throat. 'I suppose that there really is no other choice other than notifying the Clave. However,' as he said this, both boys beside her raised their heads in hope, 'the Clave is, obviously, quite busy at the moment and I suppose seeing you in Idris is not something they could do right now. I will notify them, that is all.' The boys dropped their heads.

'Well,' Magnus spoke once more. 'While we're here you might as well tell us what happened and how you were led to this discovery.'

* * *

><p>'Hmmm...' the Consul ran his fingers through his fair beard after they finished recounting what had happened at the Institute. All throughout the story, he had remained quiet but his eyes grew darker and darker as they told them about the faerie attack. He then turned to Magnus beside him. 'Mr Bane, would it be possible if you could ask the Faerie Queen about this?'<p>

Magnus sighed and shook his head. 'We never really got along, ever since I _accidentally_ gave her an iron bangle as a present. It was an accident, I swear. The shopkeeper told me it was silver. Don't ever shop at Donaldson and Sons, _ever_.' The Shadowhunters all watched him with mild interest and exasperation while Tessa suddenly remembered why faeries didn't like iron. She's read it in the _Codex_. 'Oh alright,' Magnus gave in at Consul Wayland's strict expression. 'I'll go contact the Faerie Queen and let her know that some of her faeries might as well be working for Mortmain and that the Clave is after her throat. But don't expect a quick reply. In fact, don't expect anything.'

'But she'd know better. There are lives at stake here. Not just mundanes or Shadowhunters, but Downworlders as well.' He then turned to Charlotte. 'The investigation?'

'We know that Mortmain's army would be his major fall and we're looking for Henry's journal about them,' Tessa could hear her voice nearly crack at her husband's name. But she continued on, 'Other than that, we still haven't found anything. We are trying our best,' her head dropped and she looked at her hands. It was both an odd and terrifying gesture. Charlotte do not look at her hands during meetings such as these. She would be very attentive.

'I know.' The Consul whispered. He then turned towards the Lightwood brothers. 'The Silent Brothers told me that they wanted to see you two. Something regarding about your mother's death,' the Consul's last words caused the two to look at each other with wide eyes and open mouths. They looked aghast and pale.

'Our m-mother?' Gideon spoke, recovering from his shock first. 'Why?'

The Consul shrugged. 'I do not know. What I do know is that it's best if you go there. In the meanwhile, you two could investigate how Mortmain got out of the Silent City. Charlotte, you could carry on with your search. Mr Bane, the Faerie Queen. We would pay you for your services of course. As for you three,' he whirled on the trio. 'Will and Jem, I know you are both underage, but seeing as the other two already have business to attend to, I would like it if you two could train Miss Gray.'

'_What_?' They spoke in unison, incredulity colouring their voices.

'Well, it is clear from the faerie attack that Mortmain is hell-bent on getting Miss Gray. It would do her good to know how to fight,' Tessa blinked at the Consul's words. Was he really giving her a chance to know how to fight? A chance to _finally_ do something to really help?

'Alright,' she said before she could stop herself. Will and Jem turned on her in disbelief. 'I absolutely agree. I am going to learn how to fight and I will fight.'

'No,' Will shook his head. 'You have us. You don't need to fight,' he spoke slowly as if she was a child who cannot understand why they can't listen to an adult's conversations or a child who can't understand why they cannot drink wine. 'No.' He added on with the look she gave him. It was both desperate and also hinting at what they talked about last night. Will looked around her. 'Care to support me James?'

Tessa turned on Jem who looked horrified. 'I would say something, but Will's already said what I wanted to say. I'm sorry Tessa.'

The girl now looked at Consul Wayland, pleading. 'Can't you give them an order to do this?'

The Consul _smiled_ at her. In amusement. Then, she just realised that she'd been rude and immediately apologised. Consul Wayland waved it off with a dismissive hand. 'In truth, it is your decision Miss Gray. This is about you,' he held his hands in front of him as if to say '_what can I_ do?'

Will and Jem didn't look too happy, particularly Will. She decided to risk having an argument with him. 'Well, then I want to be trained.

'As soon as possible.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I put in some Sideon there for the cuteness of it all.**

**Also, are you finding Will and Jem being overly protective here? I hope not because over-protectiveness is irritating. I only intend for these two to be concerned and protective. But not too much. **

**And once again, YA Tournament of Heroines! **

**:D**


	9. Never Give Up

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the late update. This was actually ready last night for me to publish, but I still wanted to check it, but I got a headache. Unsure if it's alright, I decided to wait until today. I'm really sorry.**

**But I am absolutely grateful to all of you. Seven reviews! Overnight! Thank you so much. You don't know how much you make my day. :'D**

**So, here is what I give in return. I know it's short, but this is just the beginning of Tessa's trainings. It will get longer (hopefully) ****and more exciting!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>-Never Give Up-<p>

When she had asked the Consul to be trained as soon as possible, she did not expect that the training gear would appear merely an _hour_ after her request. As she entered her room at the Lightwood residence, she found the training gear folded neatly at the end of the bed. She picked up the dark material and ran a hand through it. It was interesting. It was thick, yet it was stretchy. The thought had never occurred to her that she would ever wear something of the kind.

Although, she hadn't also imagined that there ever would be a madman after her. A madman who had an army of demonic clockwork machines and deadly acquaintances- one of which is her _brother_. Nor had she ever thought that there was such a thing as half-human, half-angel beings or warlocks or faeries or vampires or werewolves. In fact, she's never imagined that a world of such ever existed.

So, she shrugged off her dress and got herself into the training gear. Part of training consisted of being able to familiarise yourself with the gear. The girl now looked at herself in the full length mirror and banned all thoughts of how odd the clothes were. She needed to get used to it. Besides, if it is true that she is a Shadowhunter... who knows? She might _be_ a Shadowhunter. Perhaps after her ordeal with Mortmain- if ever they were to win against him -she'll find herself killing demons with Will at Hyde Park then going for a lovely stroll after.

The thought made her smile at the ridiculousness of it all.

There was a knock and Tessa made her way towards the door. She opened it and found Jem on the other side. Like herself, he has cleaned himself off the dirt and minor cuts he received from their encounter with the faeries at the Institute. He was wearing training gear as well but where her tunic ended just past the knees, he was instead wearing a shirt that reached his waist. There was a thick leather belt that went across his torso. The silver haired boy (who looked so much paler with his gear) looked at her sombrely. 'I don't like this Tessa.'

His words had her taken aback, but she recovered. She smiled reassuringly at Jem, 'I'll be fine Jem,' her words, however, did nothing to change his mood so she decided to be playful. 'Honestly,' she grinned now, 'why are you so against with the idea of training me? Are you worried I'll accidentally drop an axe and chop off your foot?'

Jem laughed and his face brightened. He shook his head in disbelief as he held out his arm for her to take. She closed the door behind her and took it. He led her towards the training room of the Lightwood residence.

As they made their way there, Tessa found it unnatural that she could walk so easily without her heavy dress skirts sagging around her, crying to be lifted every time she put a foot in front of the other so she wouldn't trip over the cloth. She found it quite pleasant but she wasn't so comfortable in her training gear either.

They made their way up a flight of stairs and went down the hallway. Finally, they turned right and they were facing a set of mahogany double doors. Jem reached for the gilded doorknob and swung the door open, leaving Tessa studying the training room.

It was quite a big room. Not as big as the one in the Institute, but still of considerable size. And like the Institute, it had circles and other shapes drawn on the floor. Ropes dangled from high wooden rafters above. High windows and skylights allowed light spill into the training room. The light reflected off the numerous weapons that were hung along the walls; maces, swords (both broadswords and longswords), scimitars, longbows and arrows, a double bladed axe, daggers and of course, the angel blades. Tessa stared at them for a moment before realising that someone was laughing and it was not Jem. She turned to the glittering warlock. 'Impressed, Miss Gray?' Magnus teased as he parted from the wall, next to a set of longbows. His cane made an echoing sound as it hit the wooden floor beneath them.

_What is he doing here?_ she asked herself before replying. 'Not so. I've seen training rooms before,' she said, unlinking herself from Jem and moving towards the warlock. 'Aren't you supposed to be contacting the Faerie Queen?'

'All in good time,' Magnus beamed at her. 'Besides, I want to let her feel that something is wrong first. Let her sit in anxiety. It's quite amusing.'

'But won't that make things worse?' Jem asked the warlock.

Magnus shook his head. 'You'll find that Downworlder business is a lot more intricate than that. The Faerie Queen is cunning. Very cunning indeed.'

'Or maybe you're just too scared to talk to her, considering that you _did_ give her an iron bangle once,' another voice said and Tessa turned to see Will striding in the training room. He was wearing the same clothes as Jem and looked even more unhappy than he. He held a jar in his hands, Tessa noticed.

'It was an accident!' Magnus defended himself and Will ignored him. Tessa looked at him, but he avoided her gaze. She found it both disappointing and annoying. 'Honestly...'

'Don't worry Magnus,' she spoke as she crossed her arms in front of her and turned away from Will. 'He's just mad at me.'

She could hear him throw his arms in the air in exasperation. 'I am not mad at you. Tess, I'm disappointed. Your stubbornness is most-'

'Unhelpful?' She cut in, facing him.

His blue eyes contained his disappointment and- much to her surprise -mild amusement. 'Unimaginable.'

'You'll find that you have exactly the same amount of stubbornness, William.' Magnus pointed out and Will glared at him. 'Perhaps even more. A _lot_ more.'

Will opened his mouth to make a retort when Jem spoke before him, 'What is _that_? What you're holding?' Jem gestured to the jar and Will looked down at it. 'Is it a salve?'

'Yes. In case Tessa manages to scratch herself, we can seek immediate relief with it before our damsel in distress faints at the sight of her blood.'

Tessa massaged her temples in irritation. 'I am going to pretend I didn't hear that.'

Jem chuckled. 'Tessa isn't a piece of fragile china, Will. If she was then we'd be dead by now. You know how she was with Mortmain. She used a candle holder!' There was amazement in Jem's tone. His eyes were shining.

'Thank you James,' Tessa smiled at him.

'Yes, thank you.' Will shook his head as he made his way towards a table set up with fruits. He placed the jar there. 'I am well aware that Tessa is capable of taking care of herself. I am merely taking standard procedures. You should have seen her when I rescued her from the Dark Sisters. Can you believe she took a hacksaw and started swinging it at them? Really,' he faced her and his mood changed. He was back to being playful again. 'You just pick up anything you find and start lunging at the nearest threat, don't you?'

Before Tessa can say anything to this, Magnus made a comment. 'I saw her at De Quincey's. You're right. She picked up a broken chair and swung it at him!'

'Would you all stop talking as if I'm not here?' she finally burst out and they all looked at her for a few moments. She forced down the blush that was rising in her cheeks. 'Are we going to get this over with or keep nattering on?'

'I prefer nattering,' Will mused and she shot him a glare to which he smiled sweetly at. He then turned to Jem. 'What should we do first? I suggest we teach her the basics of hand to hand combat, in case she can't find anything to swing-'

'Will!' She cried out indignantly.

Jem tried to stop grinning without much success. 'Good enough for me.'

'Then what are you all waiting for?' Magnus ushered them to hurry. 'I didn't just come here for conversation. I want to see Miss Gray fight.'

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Tessa found herself watching Will and Jem. They were all inside a large circle. Magnus was next to the table of fruits.<p>

Her stomach were doing flips of nervousness when Jem spoke to her. 'Well, the first thing you should know is that when it comes in hand to hand combat, sometimes, strength isn't the most important thing. You should also think about position, balance, speed and accuracy.'

'And efficiency,' Will pointed out.

'Yes, efficiency. But, we'll start with the fighting stance. A very important part of training. You don't have to do anything yet. Just watch. Will shall show you and I'll explain,' Jem gestured for Will to demonstrate and he got into a fighting stance. Jem went over to Will and pointed to certain aspects of the stance, their importance and purposes. Tessa payed close attention and soon found herself confused. '...and always remember to relax. If you're tensed, it's not going to do you any good,' he turned to her with a smile. 'Well?'

Training was a lot harder than what she expected

* * *

><p>Finally, after numerous adjustments and encouragement, they were both happy with her fighting stance. Will and Jem had their heads cocked, but there was amusement in their eyes. 'I'm getting the oddest feeling you're enjoying my consternation,' she pointed out in irritation.<p>

'Relax Tess,' Will reminded her. 'It's not going to help you if you're stressed.' She sighed heavily as she got off the stance and stood up straight. She has to admit, she was already sore. It was uncomfortable and unfamiliar to her.

'I suppose that's enough with the fighting stance,' Jem noted as he looked at Will. 'Punches?' Will nodded.

Suddenly, Magnus yawned. 'Should I come back tomorrow when everything is a little less boring?'

Tessa just noticed he had been standing there for the past five minutes while she was being taught the proper fighting stance. 'You didn't actually think it would be that easy did you?' Will remarked as he turned towards Magnus. 'You can't just expect me and Jem to show her what we do and expect her to know it like the back of her hand within seconds. Unless you decide to use warlock magic and just make Tessa as experienced as a Shadowhunter who's been training for the past five years of their life.'

'Can you do that?' Tessa asked as she looked at Magnus.

Magnus laughed and shook his head. He then parted from the wall and made his way to the door. 'I'll see you tomorrow Miss Gray. Will. Jem.' He said while leaving, much to Tessa's disappointment.

* * *

><p>The next thirty minutes passed by in a blur and Tessa soon found her every movement painful. They had taught her how to throw punches. They began with simple ones, but then started to add in adjustments to make her punches more powerful after considering her strength. She was taught to start all her movement from her hip then let her body follow it, make it flow. It was both physically and mentally exhausting. In fact, she didn't count on the mental side of training. Tessa was forced to remember how to keep her balance in a fighting stance. How to move easily and much quickly. How to punch without hurting herself. It was all quite strenuous.<p>

She took one of the apple slices and ate in silence while she watched Will and Jem commenting at the weapons. They had decided to give her a break.

'Look! They're even gilded,' Will pointed to one of the daggers. 'I hardly see the point of that. It would be better if they were given a silver coat. Against werewolves. Honestly. It's just for show.'

'Well, you know the Lightwoods,' Jem shrugged.

She finally finished and made her way to them. Her legs ached. 'I'm ready,' she said and they both turned to her. 'Well?'

For a moment, they looked at her in curiosity and astonishment. Then the _parabatai_ looked at each other. _They're doing it again_, she thought as she watched them. _Sending secret looks_. 'What now?' she cried out.

'We didn't actually expect you to be so enthusiastic,' Jem answered. 'In fact, we were both hoping you'd give up.'

'Give up?' She couldn't believe her ears. She'd expected this from Will, but not _Jem_. 'Why?'

'Tess,' Will sighed. His eyes held that unhappiness again. So did Jem's silvery ones. 'You don't understand. The Clave is dangerous and Magnus is right. You _do_ have an immense power. Power makes humans greedy. They fight for it. You've seen that in Mortmain. Now that we know you have Shadowhunter blood in you, this puts you under Clave control. Tess,' his eyes grew dark, 'they'll _use_ you. By learning how to fight, don't you think that would just encourage them?'

She stared at him in disbelief. She stared at both of them.

They were right.

But, they were also wrong.

She shook her head. Then, she smiled as she looked at them. 'Thank you. Thank you for your concerns. But you should know by now that I will _never_ let myself be manipulated by people like that. I know better. Much better. So,' she stood straight, trying to look brave, 'I will _never_ give up and if you two try to make me...' she lashed forward, faster than she'd expect and hit Will square in the chest. He staggered backward in surprise and she moved towards Jem. She took him by surprise too.

To be true to herself, she was also surprised at what she had just done. An act of complete confidence. An act that was most ladylike and unacceptable! If her Aunt Harriet ever saw her hitting boys...

Nevertheless, she stepped back and grinned at them and at herself. She took them by surprise! Will and Jem stared at her with wide eyes. 'You hit me? Tess,' Will's eyes held so much disbelief she feared she had heavily wounded his ego. 'You _hit_ me. It hurt too.'

Tessa looked at Jem for his comment. He didn't say anything.

'Well,' she crossed her arms in front of her. 'What are we doing now?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it... okay? I'm so sorry. It's just that I'm wondering it that last bit was OOC for Tessa. I don't know. I can see her progressing to be more confident. Besides, she will eventually hit one of them during the trainings (I'm thinking of adding in some sparring with Will and Jem). **

**Was it also OOC with Will and that salve? I wasn't sure. He is right though. Standard procedure for all Shadowhunters. **

**Alright. Enough questions already. Two last things to say. **

**To DeadButNotForgotten: I know I told you that there would definitely be Tessiam in this chapter. I'm sorry if there isn't. I realised that my timing wasn't right. There will be though, in future chapters. Sorry once again.**

**Finally, thank you for reading this fanfiction! :D**


	10. Trainings: Part One

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR ENCOURAGING REVIEWS! Love you all. :D**

**Now, here's the next chapter and I don't have much to say really. **

**Except that part of the reason this took long was because I a) had to update my other fic 'Supremacy' and b) watched _Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows_ and I absolutely loved it! Made my day. :D I love Sherlock Holmes! I really, really do! The ending was great!**

**Also, I hope you Tessiam lovers out there like this chapter. ;D **

**Aaaand that people who love fight scenes (like ME!), find the fight scene here satisfactory.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. Definitely not Cassandra Clare. So... do not own Infernal Devices. **

* * *

><p>-Trainings: Part One-<p>

She was hungry.

Very, very hungry in fact, that it was almost an unladylike sort of hunger. However, learning how to fight weren't exactly the norm for ladies such as herself either. So, Tessa decided that it was quite alright to eat as much as she could during dinner. Still, she tried her best to not look _so_ famished that it appears she has not eaten for days. But, she knew she wasn't quite succeeding. Will was smiling as if something was terribly amusing him. On her other side, Jem was shooting glances at her every now and then, accompanied by his own grins. Nevertheless, the two of them stayed quiet so as to not interrupt Jessamine's chatter. Although, she knew that they very much would love it if they _could_.

It was only the four of them in the dining room; Charlotte was still_ absent_ and Gideon and Gabriel weren't back from the Silent City. Jessamine had informed them earlier that Tatiana Lightwood was still sour and refuses to see Tessa or else she might be empowered to kill her.

Tessa herself wasn't quite sure how Tatiana would've killed her, but she was confident she wouldn't succeed. Not with Will and Jem- especially _Will_ himself -always on constant guard but also because she could almost _feel_ it inside her. Feel the changes her six hours of training had done her that day. Indeed, _six hours_ would've made a considerable difference.

So far, Will and Jem had taught her how to do proper fighting stances, how to block and punch properly, how to dodge, how to move easily and quickly on her feet and even went as far as to teaching her how to disarm an opponent. Will- noticing her enthusiasm -had decided to also teach her how to land elbow, knee and backhand blows and to the appropriate spots. Furthermore, he's taught her _efficiency_. She could remember weak spots in a human body which would discombobulate or knock out her opponent easily.

Part of the reason they had managed to teach her so much that day was because- according to them -she was a fast learner. That pleased her. Of course it also made her teachers happy that their student was progressing fast, although Will had taken it too far and boasted of his _natural_ training skills.

Jessamine's voice snapped her out of her reverie and she looked up to find the blonde looking at her with distaste. Tessa wondered what she has done wrong to upset Jessamine this time. "Tessa. I absolutely cannot comprehend why you would even bother to fight! A lady is not meant to do so! And look at you now!" She gestured to her plate and Tessa looked down to find it filled with the dinner. "In case you haven't noticed, that was your _third_ serving."

"Oh, let her be Jessie," Will rebuked the girl. "You never complain when neither James or I eat too much."

"No Will, that is mostly you," Jem added in and his _parabatai_ paid no attention to his comment.

Jessamine ignored this too. 'But that is because you are men!' She cried out indignantly. "Isn't it part of your nature to glut yourselves? Besides, men work all day and of course they'd need the energy! Women, on the other hand, are delicate and a little too much for us is bad," she sniffed. "But let us return to the matter at hand. Tessa, why do you feel as if you need to learn how to do something so barbaric?"

Tessa bit back her sigh. Jessamine would _never_ understand her motives. She knew the girl was selfish. After all, she didn't even bother helping Thomas the night he died...

Luckily, she was saved from having to answer Jessamine when they heard the sound of carriages pulling up outside. Will and Jem rose but, soon enough, they heard the doors open and Gabriel and Gideon burst into the dining room. They were both wild-eyed and their faces spoke of nothing other than the discovery of a great secret, one that they seemed to find both disturbing and somewhat helpful. "W-we..." Gideon took a deep breath before continuing. Tessa, too, rose in her seat unconsciously. "We both found out that our father has _astriola_."

"What?" Will near-shouted in disbelief. His eyes were wide with surprise. "_Astriola_? Am I hearing right?"

"Your hearing is well. Our father has _astriola_! That's why our mother died!" Gabriel yelled at Will. It was quite obvious that he was angry. "The Silent Brothers told us about what they found out when they were inspecting her dead body, wondering if our father has told us the truth. So the truth is that he gave her the sickness! That's why she killed herself!" The boy pulled out a chair. Tessa cringed at the harsh sound of the chair legs scraping the floor. Gabriel sat down and his head fell on his hands. "All these years he lied to me..."

"He lied to us about other things," Gideon snarled. "Remember that."

"I don't mean to be rude but," Jem started, "I don't see how this has anything to do with our investigation. And what is _astriola_?" The boy turned to his best friend.

Will's blue eyes were dark. "It's rather nasty. It's contracted when one has sexual relations with demons. And your father does tend to have a liking of..." he trailed off, probably choosing not to continue whatever he was planning to say. "Well, in other words it is demon pox."

Tessa couldn't help her gasp escape her throat. She heard Jem's own intake of breath behind her. "What?" Jessamine- even _Jessamine_ -gaped. "That ridiculous thing is _real_?"

"Yes," it was Gideon that answered. "And as for your question James, my brother and I concluded that if our father does have demon pox, which can lead to _death_," -Tessa could hear his voice break at the word- "then that must mean he is looking for a cure. This could also mean that perhaps, just perhaps, Mortmain has the cure for demon pox and that is why our father is helping him."

"Our father is a cruel, ambitious, power-seeking man," Gabriel said as he raised his head. The room fell into a silence as they all listened to him. Listened to the hurt in his tone. To Tessa, it was like hearing somebody cry. "But deep inside me, I know he'd _never_ betray us. Not like that. Not just because he wanted to side with _Mortmain_," he spat his name like poison. "I knew there was something in this for him. Something that's holding him. Something he was powerless about." Gabriel's head fell in his hands once more and Tessa could see him gripping his hair as if he was about to yank them out. Gideon walked over to his younger brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Tessa couldn't help but feel pity for them. They just found out that their mother died because of their father and that their father was dependent on Nephilim's greatest enemy. No. The world's greatest threat.

Will broke the unbearable silence. "Well, have you found anything about Mortmain's escape?"

"Yes," Gideon sighed as he reached into his pocket and drew out a ring. He threw it to Will who caught it. The boy opened his palm for her and Jem to see. It flashed under the glow of the chandelier. "We found it. I believe he used the same thing to escape your grasp last time?"

Tessa nodded. "He just disappeared."

"Well, the Silent Brothers told us that our father visited Mortmain the day before the attack. They said he claimed that he was to ask Mortmain questions on behalf of the Clave. They could tell that our father was acting strange, but they did not think too much about it. Perhaps our father managed to sneak it in without the Silent Brothers noticing." Gideon finally shrugged then he ran a hand through his hair. He looked awfully tired. "I might look through my father's belongings and papers tonight, see if I can find anything else."

"But you should eat first," another voice said. Tessa turned to the doorway to see Sophie coming in with two sets of silverware for the Lightwood brothers. Gideon looked at her in surprise. There was also something else in his expression, but Tessa couldn't put a finger to it.

Gideon nodded. "T-thank you Miss Collins."

* * *

><p>After serving the Lightwoods, Sophie made her way to Mrs Branwell's quarters. The girl's eyes kept glancing at her surroundings, stopping every now and then when one of the Lightwood servants passed by ahead of her. She didn't trust them. Nor did they trust her, which made them wary of her actions. They were always so suspicious of their surroundings and the people around them. Sophie cannot afford to be suspicious to their eyes.<p>

Once the footman disappeared from her view, she started up again and half-walked, half-jogged towards her mistress' room. Finally, she was standing right outside her door when she knocked. She heard a faint "Come in."

Sophie took a deep breath in as she clutched the journal behind her. She opened the door and tried not to look too concerned at seeing her mistress- she knew well enough that her mistress won't like it if she worried. In the past twenty-four hours, Mrs Branwell had not looked well and she still hasn't eaten. Sophie feared for her so when she saw her still looking through Mr Branwell's items, searching and searching, she felt a painful tug at her chest. Every movement Mrs Branwell made was slow as if she was very old woman. Her back faced Sophie and the girl could detect that her shoulders were slumped, as if a great burden had fallen on her and threatened to crush her tiny frame. Her fingers shook as she kept searching.

The girl was more than happy to know that she could put an end to Mrs Branwell's search. "Mrs Branwell-" Sophie began, but stopped when she saw her mistress tense at hearing her surname. Mrs Branwell turned to face her and Sophie couldn't swallow back her gasp.

She looked absolutely dreadful. Her eyes were red and she looked very, very pale. All of Sophie's premeditated efforts to not seem pained broke apart. She dashed forward, but her mistress told her that it was alright. "But-"

"I'm fine Sophie," her voice, it was so faint. "Please. If you're here to check on my well-being then I'm fine. There's no need to worry. You can go." She said and Sophie bit her lip in deliberation. Her mistress then looked at her with pleading eyes. Eyes so big in the midst of such a small, bird-like face. "Please Sophie."

Sophie looked at her for a bit longer. Then, she nodded. _Tonight. Just for tonight then I'll give her the journal tomorrow_. Sophie pulled up a painful smile then closed the door behind her. She pocketed the journal as she made her way back down the hall, trying not to cry at Mrs Branwell's situation. Seeing her mistress like that was so discouraging. So... _painful_. Mrs Branwell- in Sophie's eyes -had been so strong and so caring. She considered her not just her employer but also her mother.

The servant girl turned the corner and nearly bumped into someone. She stopped and looked up to find Master Gideon. He must've finished dinner early. "Miss Collins? Are you alright?" His tired eyes were wide with concern.

Sophie then realised that tears had collected in her eyes and she hastily brushed them away. Her cold hands warmed at the hot tears. "Yes, I am fine Master Gideon."

"It's not Miss Daly, is it?" he asked before she could leave. Sophie shook her head.

"It is nothing Master Gideon," she whispered then moved around him and left, still sensing his peculiar gaze on her back.

* * *

><p>It was not her dreams that woke her that night. In fact, her dreams had finally been pleasant.<p>

Rather, it was the sense that somebody was in her room. She still hasn't opened her eyes when she spoke; "Will, do you often visit ladies in the middle of the night as a form of leisure?" Her eyes opened at his silent laugh and she turned over to find him looking at her. He was kneeling at the side of her bed, his arms folded over the smooth white covers. He let his chin rest over his arms. Tessa watched as the warm fire illuminated his face, brightening his eyes. It was when the warm glow reflected in his irises that she notices that his eyes were, in fact, not exactly blue. No. It seemed to be bordering between a dark blue and violet. It was beautiful.

Such beautiful eyes were trained at her on that very moment. A smirk played on his face and she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach, her heart beat faster. To prevent herself from blushing (which would lead to her embarrassment and to his amusement), she looked away from his eyes and focused on his curls. She noticed tiny droplets of water on his head and Tessa suddenly became aware of the soft pattering sound of the rain outside. She also noticed that he still wore the clothes he had during dinner, except that now they were slightly wet. "Does walking in the rain also entertain you?"

His eyes widened by a fraction. He didn't notice her observing.

Finally, he straightened. She sat up then moved over, making space for him and he sat next to her. His arms wound around her and she settled into him. "As an answer to your first question, no. That is only reserved for you," he took one of her hands in his and raised it to his face. "Tess" those eyes flashed to her once again and he leaned in for a kiss.

She smiled, knowing what he was trying to do. He was trying to distract her, to avoid answering her second question. This time, he noticed her perceptiveness and he sighed heavily and shook his head. He grinned and kissed her anyways, but not for long, knowing that it wouldn't work. When he pulled back, she could see the mirth in his eyes. "Why won't you tell me? Really, there's nothing to be afraid of. Unless of course you'd been stepping out with another woman behind my back-"

Tessa could hear him nearly choke. "S-stepping out? With _another_?" He _looked_ like he was about to choke and she worried. "H-how... w-well, t-that's just ridiculous! How could you suggest such an _absurd_ thing?" He spluttered.

"I was fooling around Will. Honestly!" He frowned and Tessa noticed it again. She rolled her eyes. "Ah. You're distracting me once more. Avoiding my question. I see."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Fine. But before I tell you the truth let me tell you one thing," he gripped her shoulders and made her face him so that they're noses were touching. He looked at her steadily and with all the love in the world in those eyes. "I will _never_ love anyone other than you and I will _never_ do such a thing as the one you just suggested-"

"I know," she cut him off before he could make her forget her question amidst his heart-melting words. "So, what have you been doing?"

He pulled back, but didn't let go of her. "I went around London, asking for information. I went to the usual sources; the Devil's Tavern, a few meandering poor fellows here and there. Really, mundanes talk money. So far, I have not learned of anything. Although, I have paid the owner of the Devil's to inform me of unusual activity as soon as possible. I do hope my investment will reach fruitful ends."

She sighed. "See? That wasn't so hard. Why didn't you want to tell me?"

He smiled. "I am constantly impressed by your curiosity. You ask an awful lot of questions, in case you haven't noticed."

"But that's no reason for avoiding them," he pulled her close to him as he chuckled and she sighed. Tessa pressed the side of her face to his chest, her eyelids heavy. She was tired, but she wasn't tired enough to not feel the goosebumps rise along her skin. To not feel the fear. "You went alone, I presume?" He nodded, however hesitantly, and she raised her eyes to his. "You could have been hurt. You shouldn't go alone."

"Tess, I am perfectly capable of fighting my way out of a dangerous situation," he sounded slightly offended.

"But you should have at least taken someone with you," she mumbled into his shirt.

"And who would I take with me?" he said as he rubbed her arm soothingly. "I can't take either Gideon or Charlotte because they can't halt their searches. Gabriel would be... uncooperative. I don't want to interrupt Jem-"

"You could've taken me-"

"Don't be ridiculous," he stopped her, his eyes dark. "You would've gotten hurt."

"And had I not already proven to you that I am a good fighter?"

"No," he shook his head. "Tess, you've shown me your potential. But, you haven't proven to me you're a good fighter."

Despite the fact that sleep was fast leaking into her vision, she still held up her argument. "You're just saying that because I managed to hit you today," she yawned. "We'll find out tomorrow. I'm going to fight you," her words slurred together.

He said something in reply, but she couldn't hear him. Instead, her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Tessa could still hear him laugh in the darkness. It was either he was laughing because he found the thought of fighting her amusing or he was laughing simply because he was... _happy_.

The latter seemed more likely as he brushed her curls away from her face and kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>There was silence after her suggestion. It stretched on and on. Suddenly, she wondered which one of them is going to break it first.<p>

He did. "I actually thought you forgot."

"I don't forget things, Will. Not important things."

"So you find this important?"

"Yes," Tessa stood on the other side of the circle facing him. It was a large circle, giving her plenty of space to move around. That was good. She looked around her. The weak sunlight illuminated the room, reflected off the weapons. There was only the two of them; Gideon was looking through his father's documents while Jem- as Will had informed her -was with Charlotte and Gabriel. He had told her that they decided to search through the Institute for Henry's journals, see if there were some that could be salvaged which could pinpoint to the clockwork army's downfall. Also, Jem wanted to search for Church whom he just realised was missing.

Tessa knew deep inside her that Will had wanted to go, but Jem- apparently -insisted on him staying behind to train her. Charlotte also said that he can guard the Lightwood residence along with Gideon in case something bad might happen.

So now, he faced her with a peculiar expression on his face. She couldn't tell _exactly _what it was but she knew it had to do with something remarkably funny for he was smiling. "What is wrong? This isn't exactly a bad thing. Besides, I've already spent two hours going over drills the entire morning," Tessa took a deep breath in. "I'm ready to fight you."

"The real question is whether _I'm_ ready to fight _you_," his smile dropped and a troubled look suddenly came across his face. She sighed internally. It was _very_ Will. So mercurial. Then, his tone turned _pained_. It wasn't a good thing to hear. "What if I hurt you Tess? I'm a Shadowhunter. I'm trained to nigh perfection. I can easily break one of your bones without meaning to. Make you bleed by accident. How do you think that would impact _me_?"

To be honest, the thought never crossed her mind. Tessa couldn't help but agree with him, a little bit of guilt twisting in her chest of course. It was true that a little mistake- a little too much pressure here, a little too much strength here, a sudden lost of balance that proves fatal -could injure her so badly. Having known Will and just how much he loved her, she knew that if this happened, he'd probably die inside. In fact, he'd probably put himself through a mental hell first, telling himself that he was a horrible example of a human being and that he should never be near her again. _Then_ he'd die inside.

_But_, she suddenly thought with a renewed sense of hope which drained away her doubts, _that is the thing. He loves me_. She raised her head to meet his worried eyes and pulled up an encouraging grin. "The answer to that question is yes. You are ready to fight me. Will," she sighed as he gave her a horrified look, "you love me. If you really do, then you won't hurt me. It's as simple as that."

His horrified look turned to one of shock then one of a pleasant discovery. But he didn't say anything. He didn't even move. Will was like a statue. "Now are you going to wait until I attack you first or..." she trailed off as she watched him.

He made a sound- a laugh?

Then, he moved.

She only had enough time to react by moving slightly to the side. Then, she struck out, her fist connecting with his ear.

Or that was what she thought. He had, in fact, blocked her move and now his hand held her wrist. Then, he pulled and she lost her footwork. She lost her balance and- in a blur -she suddenly found herself wrapped around his arms. She tried to struggle free, then remembered Jem's words about it. _Pointless_, his voice echoed in her head.

Tessa proceeded on stomping on his instep and Will's hold on her loosened as he cried out. She followed it with an elbow lunge to his solar plexus. He dodged it once again, but she can see that it caused him to lose his balance as well as free her from his grip. She took the opportunity to send a backhand to his mandible, letting her hip begin all the movement in order to gather enough momentum.

It must've been a strong blow or else he wouldn't have staggered backward and fell. For a moment, she looked at him as she tried to catch her breath. Will stared at her with wide eyes filled with amusement.

She smiled.

That was her mistake.

Will took advantage of her distraction and tripped her over. She fell forward with a yelp, her body swaying towards him. She thrust her arms out to stop the fall, but he had already held her. Then, he turned over and she was now lying on her back. His arms were on either side of her head, his face hovering over hers. "I win," he grinned and she couldn't help the blush that rose in her cheeks. Couldn't help the sudden irregular thudding of her heart.

"You cheated," she defended herself as she looked away from him, trying to avoid his eyes. "You didn't teach me that."

"I would've taught you sooner or later," he seemed to unconsciously brush strands of her hair from her face. This caused her to look back at him. His blue eyes were warm with delight. He leaned in-

Somebody cleared their throat in the doorway and Tessa gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GASP! I know! I haven't written something with Church in ages! I actually left him out! I feel bad. Well, I'm sure Jem's found him. **

**Oh wait, that's not why you're so opened mouthed are you? **

**Ohhh. It's because of the ending right? **

**;D Guess who. **

**P.S. Next chapter will have a much longer fight scene so if you found that fight scene unsatisfactory and very very short, bear with me. **


	11. The Descent into Hell is Easy: Part One

**A/N: AHHHHH! Haven't updated in so long! Sorry guys. I got distracted by my Wacom tablet and a couple of movies. But, here is chapter eleven! YAY! Also, I know I said there'll be fight scenes in this, but this chapter was just going to get too long so I decided to split it into two. The next chapter will hopefully be finished soon.**

**So here it is! **

**Disclaimer: Definitely not Cassandra Clare and I definitely do not own Infernal Devices.**

* * *

><p>-The Descent into Hell is Easy: Part One-<p>

"Honestly," Tessa raised her head to find Magnus Bane grinning at them like the Cheshire cat, his pearly white teeth glinting. She blushed as Will chuckled softly and rolled away. He was now standing and offered a hand. She took it and he pulled her up as Magnus walked over to them, still grinning wide with a knowing look on his face. She forgot, he _knew_. Magnus knew about Will's curse and, possibly, even about how he felt towards her.

Still, the girl couldn't help but turn away as her cheeks flamed. If anyone else had walked into the room, who knew what sort of hell would've followed? She knew it would involve some sort of finger pointing at Will whom they would claim as a man of vice who even tries to molests his friends. Then they would turn to her and give her a stern look as if saying that she could've pushed him away. "I'm sorry. I seem to have come at an awfully bad time, haven't I?" Magnus' voice broke through her thoughts and she looked back at him as Will mock-scowled next to her.

Yet, his face was full of euphoria. "A very bad time. That is why I am hoping you have come with some sort of pleasant news to make up for the interruption," Will crossed his arms in front of him.

Magnus reached into his waistcoat and pulled out a small piece of folded up paper. He waved it in front of Will, "Lo and behold for I have come with your harvest."

"Ah," Will took it from him with an intrigued expression. Tessa watched as he unfolded the paper and her eyebrows furrowed at the meaningless numbers on the paper. Then, she looked up at Will who was reading over it, as if what he saw were words instead of numbers. "My investment," he whispered in a soft voice.

She remembered what he told her last night. "Has it been fruitful?" she asked.

He turned to her with sparkling eyes. "Abundant," he faced Magnus. "Thank you Magnus,"- Tessa thought that Magnus may be like Will's messenger -"How's the Faerie Queen business coming along?" Will asked as he pocketed the piece of paper into one of his trouser pockets.

Magnus shrugged. "I have sent her a letter, but I still find no reply. I have a feeling that if she doesn't reply sooner, the Clave will grow to be ever more anxious and suspicious."

"Then for her sake she'd better reply soon," Will sighed. "It is during times like these when the Clave tends to get a bit out of hand. We all know how terrible _that_ is."

"Yes, yes but I didn't come here to just talk of Shadow World affairs," the warlock waved it off with an impatient hand. His cat-like eyes then flickered between the two of them. Tessa has recovered since they had moved on from what Magnus arrived onto, but she suddenly found the blood rushing back up into her face. She couldn't help but scowl at the warlock for being so nosy. Yet again, she couldn't be entirely averse to him either. After all, it was he who found out that Will didn't have a curse. Of course, she also found him quite pleasant and his company very friendly. "I see that things are moving up for you two, but so soon," he gestured to the floor. "Really?"

She sighed heavily while Will burst out laughing. "Magnus," she fought to control her voice and the heat crawling up her face, "your prying is most disappointing. I expect better of you."

"I'm only stating the truth," he grinned at her and her hands curled into fists. Her reaction took her by surprise, but only for a fraction of a second. She let her hands relax once more.

Magnus didn't seem to notice this, but Will certainly did. He cleared his throat as he stood by her side. "Oh, let her be Magnus. Besides-"

Whatever Will was about to say, it was suddenly cut off by the sound of someone running and they all turned towards the entrance to the training room. Suddenly, Tessa felt a twisting feeling in her stomach. It wasn't a good omen. She watched the doorway carefully when Sophie finally appeared, her face wild and her eyes shining with desperation. Tessa ran towards her in concern, "Sophie-"

"Mrs Branwell," she breathed and for a moment Tessa tensed. Had something happened? She heard the sound of footsteps behind her and could only know it was Will. "Where is she?" Sophie asked and Tessa opened her mouth to answer, but Will beat her to it.

"They're at the Institute. They left this morning. Why?" She turned to him to see the worry etching into his face. She looked back to see Sophie's face suddenly flash into one of confusion. Tessa knew it must be because she's never seen Will so... concerned about her before.

But, the girl shook her head and she turned back to Tessa, fear evident in her face. This worried Tessa more. Whatever was happening, it must be so bad that she would ignore the sudden shift in William Herondale's behaviour. Her hazel eyes were bright with the fear and her fingers were trembling, her bottom lip quivering. "I lost it," she gasped out as she held a hand out and gripped the doorframe to steady herself. Tessa moved next to her, holding her hand while Will moved in front of her. Tessa looked up to find that he had put on his facade once more.

"What did you lose Sophie?" He said in a measured tone.

The girl seemed to choke as sobs rose in her throat, but she forced it down. She would _never_ cry in front of Will. She whispered as her head hung; "Mr Branwell's journal."

The mere three words had a profound effect on the room. They were all silent. So deadly silent, even their surroundings. Outside, the sounds of the city seemed to wash away and the weak sunlight that flooded into the training room disappeared. Cold air swept into the room instead and Tessa could feel the goosebumps rise along her arms. She wished she could say something, but her words were stuck at her throat.

This is bad. This is very bad.

Fortunately, another sound broke through the thundering silence and she whipped her head around to see Gideon running up to them. He looked extremely worried. "What has happened? I saw Miss Collins running towards here as if her dear life-"

"The journal," Tessa cut him off, not caring of how rude it was. "Henry's journal, it's gone." A look of confusion passed through Gideon's features and Tessa looked back at Sophie who was still trembling.

Magnus spoke at last, not caring of whether or not Gideon could understand. "Miss Collins, how come you had the journal?"

Sophie swallowed. "I found it the other day, while I was carrying Mrs Branwell's dress to the laundry. It seemed to have been hidden among the dress folds. I was to give it to her, but I never had the chance to. Of course I finally did last night, but she looked so terrible and she pleaded so for me to leave that I did. I decided to give it to her today but when I looked for the journal... it was gone," with that, her knees fell out underneath her and she would have fallen to the floor had Tessa not supported her. "This is all my fault..." she gasped out.

"Why didn't you give it to us?" Will asked as he bent down to look at her in the face. He looked mildly- only mildly -angry. However, she knew him so well to know that sympathy burned behind them.

"I-I would've but you were all so busy," she bit down on her lip. Then, Gideon stepped around them to face her too. Tessa looked up at him to see his dark green eyes filled with an odd expression. She cocked her head at it.

When he spoke, it held no anger. No traces of it whatsoever. "You could've given it to me, Miss Collins. After all, I was helping Mrs Branwell with this."

Sophie raised her head. Still, she had not cried. She took a deep breath in as her hazel eyes locked with Gideon. "I am utterly sorry Master Gideon, but I still couldn't trust you."

Hurt flashed across Gideon's features so clearly that Sophie sucked in a breath. "I am-"

"Let's not worry about this now," Will interrupted her as he straightened. His expression has rearranged into determination. "We need to find whoever stole the journal."

"Stole?" they all said in unison, shock running through the word.

"Obviously," said Will as he ran towards the weapons lining the walls of the training room. He stopped just in front of the daggers and misericords. He started taking some of them as he slid them through his belt, all the while explaining to them why he thinks the journal has been stolen. "Sophie is anything but carless. Very, very careful you are indeed my darling Sophie. There is absolutely no way that you would lose a journal, considering its value to Charlotte. Moreover, you are staying in the guest rooms, am I right?" Sophie nodded. Will grinned as he slid one last misericord into his belt. "Anyways, I was wandering the corridors last night- as is my usual custom. I was passing the guest rooms so I can finally reach mine when I saw a lone figure darting away into the shadows," Will then reached into his pockets and drew out the piece of paper that he received from Magnus. He showed it to them as he walked back towards Sophie. "I had contacted the Devil's Tavern and I received this. They inform me of seeing two people meeting there very early this morning. It states that one of them clearly had bright red hair and a rawboned figure," he was standing right in front of them now. "This person had similar features to the one I saw last night. There is only one person I can think of."

"Miss Bridget Daly," he, Gideon and Sophie all spoke in perfect synchronisation.

"Of course," Sophie had suddenly found her strength and was standing straight. Tessa, after assessing that she was fine on her own, stepped away from her to give her space. "I crossed her the other day. She was very suspicious of me."

"And I heard her singing those horrible ballads! You can't possibly trust someone who sings of death! We must apprehend her right at this instant!" With that, Will dropped a smile at Tessa and rushed off. She opened her mouth to yell after him, but she does not exactly know what to say. She turned back towards the others and suddenly found herself watching as Gideon still looked at Sophie with the hurt expression on his face.

"I really am sorry," Sophie whispered. Gideon merely nodded- though no emotion seemed to be in it -and ran after Will. Tessa watched at the other girl opened her mouth to say more, but chose not to. She watched as Sophie's face took on a new emotion; regret.

That was when a tear finally slid down her face.

* * *

><p>Gideon had finally caught up to him at the steps. In companionable silence, they made their way towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Will was thinking through of whether or not Bridget Daly had already given the journal to the person she sought at the Devil's Tavern that morning. If she already has,- which is most likely -he only hopes that she would co-operate with them. That journal was very, very important.<p>

They finally slowed down as they neared the kitchen. Will could hear the murderous ballads. "What should be our approach?" Gideon asked as their jogging turned to a walk so as to not catch the attention of two Lightwood servants passing by. Will gave them a smile as they crossed paths. The servants threw suspicious looks towards the array of weapons at his belt, but nevertheless said nothing. Will looked behind him and waited until they were out of earshot before he replied to Gideon.

"Demanding. Of course you will also let me explain of my brilliant investigative skills?" Will said as they stood right outside the kitchen. The ballads were seeping from underneath the mahogany double doors etched with the Lightwood family flames symbol. He could also hear the sounds usually accompanied with cooking as well as smell spices and aromas mixed with the fainter smell of human sweat. The blue-eyed boy's hand rested atop two daggers when he realised that, with what he was wearing, Bridget Daly would immediately know that they had learned of her vile treachery.

He received no reply from Gideon and Will turned towards him. The other boy's green eyes fell to the floor and there was a hurt expression playing there. Whether it was towards what Sophie had said or the discovery that their servants were betraying them, he wasn't so sure. Although, the former was most likely.

But Will knew now wasn't the time. "Are you ready Gideon?" with that, the Shadowhunter's eyes flashed towards him and the hurt cleared away and instead was filled with utter seriousness. Back to being Gideon Lightwood again. He nodded as he opened the door, letting steam and the ballads come rolling out into the hallway. Gideon stepped in and Will followed behind him.

The kitchen was empty except for a lone figure singing to herself as she chopped carrots. Will's eyes were trained on the knives laid out before her, the silvery surfaces nearly copper as the fire in the corner of the room reflected off them. Gideon cleared his throat, letting the steam that filled the air stir around him. Bridget Daly didn't stop singing. "Miss Daly-"

There was a flash and they instantly ducked out of the way. Will fell to the floor as he watched the knife embed itself into the wood of a chair. Then, the cook- armed with two knives -ran off.

They scrambled to their feet- he cursing -and shot forward. Gideon managed to grip Bridget's shoulder and Will grabbed her arm. The cook then retaliated by swinging her knives towards them. They both jumped back, but had not come away unscathed. Will could see a tear in his right sleeve and beyond it, a cut. Gideon did too.

Then, Bridget Daly lunged, her brown eyes wild. In a fraction of a second, Will gripped one of his daggers and blocked off her move. There was a loud clang and he immediately followed it by flicking the knife upwards. It left Bridget's hand and stuck to the low ceiling of the kitchen. Meanwhile, Gideon had kicked away the knife in her other hand, sending it scattering across the floor.

Fear filled her face and she whirled around and ran off. Will threw his dagger and it caught the cloth of her sleeve and embedded it into the wall next to her. Bridget cried out as she reached to release herself, but Will had taken another dagger and flung it. This time, it caught the cloth of her dress skirts.

Gideon ran towards Bridget and gripped her arm. He dragged the cook to face him. The cook was bright red with fury and fear. "Miss Daly, you are hereby under arrest for stealing important documents for a Clave investigation," Gideon spoke as Will reached up and pulled the knife off the ceiling. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Her mouth was clamped shut. "I thought so," Gideon whispered fiercely.

* * *

><p>Tessa stared at Bridget Daly.<p>

Gideon and Will had dragged her to one of the basements of the Lightwood home and bound her in there. Her red hands were cuffed, the long chain ending into the cold stone floor of the basement. Her red hair fell around her and she was muttering softly to herself. Tessa could only pick out a few words, but she knew well enough she was praying. Praying for mercy from whatever the Clave will do to her. And who knows what they will do to her.

Will, Gideon and even Magnus stood in front of her. Meanwhile, she and Sophie were at the doorway, the witchlight stone beside them casting an eerie glow over the room, making the red of Bridget Daly's hair stand out against the blue of the basement. "Are you working for Mortmain?" Gideon asked Bridget once more. The cook continued to mutter prayers.

Magnus sighed. "She won't answer you. That's obvious enough," the warlock parted himself from the two and made his way towards Tessa and Sophie. "We'll have to find things out for ourselves. Come on chaps." With a sigh of his own, Will left Gideon and followed Magnus. They were at the doorway as they waited for Gideon.

He didn't move, but Tessa could hear his controlled breathing, as if he was trying to stay calm. "Are you working with my father?" the boy asked in an emotionless voice. Bridget Daly refused to answer.

Gideon spun on his heel and marched away from her. Tessa stepped back and watched as he closed the doors to the basement. He took out his stele and swiftly drew a rune on the door- a Lock rune perhaps? After checking that the door was locked, he ran up the steps leading away from the basement and disappeared. Beside her, Sophie's mouth opened with shock. Tessa couldn't help herself either. No matter how calm Gideon had looked, there was still a presence around him that clearly said he was angry. Very, very angry.

"This is all my fault," Sophie said for the second time that day and Tessa reached out to comfort her. The girl flinched away from it. "No, please-"

"Miss Collins," Magnus said as he stepped in front of her to gain her attention. "Would you like a cup of tea to calm the nerves? Let's go to the sitting room so we can take time to think. I'm sure Master Gideon would join us shortly. He just needs his space right now," he offered her his arm for her to take. Sophie looked at him warily, but nevertheless nodded. Magnus grinned and they made their way up the steps and just before they turned the corner, Magnus looked behind him and at them. "Come on now, you two."

Will offered his arm, which she took, as they made their way up the steps. Tessa turned towards Will and saw the tear in his right sleeve, a shallow cut underneath it. "You're wounded," she pointed out as they reached the top of the steps.

He turned to her with an exasperated look. "It's just a cut, Tess." She ignored him as she fingered the wound and she pulled back, her fingers spotted with his blood. "Don't..." he trailed off as he took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off her finger. Then, he gave it to her. "Here, entertain yourself," he said with a sigh and she smiled.

She wiped off the blood from his arm as they made their way to the sitting room. A fire burned at the hearth, thawing the cold morning. They sat down across from Magnus and Sophie. Suddenly, Magnus snapped his fingers and tea appeared right before them. Sophie jumped while Tessa grinned. "That was amazing!" Magnus winked at her as he picked up one of the teacups and brought it to his lips. They joined him.

Sure enough, as Magnus had said, Gideon arrived. At his arrival, Sophie ducked her head in shame. Gideon quickly sat on one of the armchairs, waving off Magnus' offer of tea. "We don't have time for tea. We need to plan. We need to retrieve that journal."

"Agreed," Will finally said as he set his teacup down. Then, he took out the piece of paper again. He placed it at the middle of the table to show everyone. "The owner of the Devil's Tavern has also added that they are planning to meet again tonight. Perhaps we can convince Miss Daly into helping us. Just let her go into the tavern so we can capture whoever she is meeting then take the journal back."

Gideon nodded but Magnus raised a finger. "I am no expert when it comes to the science of psychology, but I can clearly tell that Miss Daly shall not help you with that."

Will, for the first time in a long time, said sarcastically; "That's why we are to _convince_ her."

Magnus crossed his arms in front of him. "I am sorry but I do not think any amount of convincing shall make her help you. In the first place, she knew well enough the consequences of her actions, but she still did them. She must either be very stupid or she was prepared to sacrifice herself. Even if we are to provide her special exclusion from the Clave's punishments, I hardly think she's going to succumb to that."

"Fine," Will crossed his arms in front of him. "What do _you_ suppose we do?" Magnus' cat eyes then flickered to Tessa. The girl could see the hardening of Will's jaw, the tightening of his eyes. "No," he laughed humourlessly. "No."

"What is it?" Tessa asked. Will's eyes flashed to hers and she could see fear. She turned away from him as he opened his mouth and looked at Magnus. "Magnus," beside her, Will threw the warlock black looks.

Magnus ignored him. "_You_, dear Tessa, could use your abilities to change into Miss Daly and pretend to be her. It's quite easy really-"

"Easy?" Will cut in, his voice filled with incredulity and sarcasm. "By easy I imagine you see Tessa walking into the Devil's Tavern as Miss Daly, claiming she was Miss Daly, meeting with the man who probably took the journal, somehow manage to get the journal back _then_ she can come out unscathed without any evil mundane or Downworlder even sparing her a caring glance in the world? If, that is what you call easy then you must have _never_ properly been at the Devil's at night."

"Alright. Not so easy, but with you there it's quite manageable," Magnus grinned.

"Of course I'll be there!" Will yelled in exasperation. Tessa jumped slightly at his outburst. Although, she couldn't help but understand why he was so anxious. She wasn't so sure about this plan either... but she must not be selfish! Thousands of lives are at stake! She _must_ do this. That journal was very, very important.

Tessa took a deep breath in when Gideon sighed heavily in the armchair. "I must tell Mrs Branwell about this-"

"No!" Sophie piped up and they all looked at her in surprise. The girl then flushed at interrupting Gideon and slumped. "I-I'm so sorry. It's just that-oh!" Her head fell in her hands. "She'll be so _furious_ with me! I only meant to help." Beside her, Magnus patted her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Mrs Branwell about you finding the journal Sophie," Sophie's head suddenly shot up at hearing her Christian name. Tessa couldn't help but widen her eyes too. Beside her, Will leaned forward in curiosity. Magnus looked amused.

Gideon called her 'Sophie'. Not 'Miss Collins'.

The sound of carriages pulling up at the front of the residence reached their ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked it! Not much to say except stay tuned.**

**Oh. And THANK YOU! For the AWESOME reviews! Thank you so much! Too bad I can't reply to all of them, but thank you! :'D **


	12. The Descent into Hell is Easy: Part Two

**A/N: Here we are. Chapter TWELVE! This one is TWELVE pages long, typed up in Pages on size 11, font Palatino. In other words, this is going to be a big read. I hope you guys like this!**

**AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT CASSANDRA CLARE! I DO NOT OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES! And I have to admit there is a part here that I took off from _Gladiator_ (2000). So some credit goes to David Franzoni, Josh Logan and William Nicholson who wrote the screenplay for the movie. **

* * *

><p>-The Descent into Hell is Easy: Part Two-<p>

Charlotte sighed heavily as she massaged her temples. Gideon had finished informing her of what had happened while she, Jem and Gabriel were at the Institute, or rather what was left of it. He had also told her about what Will had learned from one of his contacts at the Devil's Tavern and how they plan to go there and apprehend the man who was obviously instructing Bridget Daly to spy on them. She raised her head and looked past the four people standing in front of her. She thought about the situation, what could happen and what necessary precautions they should take. She thought about them hard, but, as always, her husband's face would flash in the middle of her thoughts and she would have to force down her flinch in front of the group.

It had been like this for so long. It was like staring at a pond in front of her. At the cool, constant reflection. She would see herself and her surroundings and it would be still. It would be clear. Then, without warning, a rock would be thrown in the pond and the water would cease to be still. It would ripple and she would lose her focus. Everything would be unclear.

Instead of flinching, she took a deep breath, letting Henry's face dissolve for a few minutes. Letting the pond sit still again. Charlotte's eyes finally focused on the other three that came with Gideon; Will, Tessa and Jem. Obviously.

Over the past weeks that the three had been together, she's come to understand that they were inseparable. The best of friends. She loved the three of them. They were practically her children, alongside Jessamine and Sophie and the late Thomas. She would always worry for Jem when his illness would send pain along his body, when he would cough blood. She would always worry for Will when his moods turn volatile. She would always worry for Tessa when she would see the girl try her very hardest to not cry. They were young but she couldn't help but be impressed with what determined, passionate way they hold themselves together. It was a pleasant mystery.

Now, she looks at them once more with that same admiration, though they may not see it past her pained face. She doesn't want to put them in such a dangerous situation, but it was the best course of action. After all, she knew that Will would always want to go and Jem, being his _parabatai_, would tag along. Tessa was the one willing to put her powers at their disposal.

She let out the breath she was holding and narrowed her eyes at them. "I agree with the plan, as long as Gideon is outside the tavern to watch for anyone unexpected. You'll need to disguise yourselves, except for you Tessa of course. Your primary objective is to keep her safe. Remember that," they nodded. Charlotte could detect the worry there though. She could see that Will and Jem weren't too happy about the prospect of putting Tessa in danger. In fact, they were probably hoping she'd disagree with Gideon about the plan. Will looked angry enough.

Charlotte didn't like it either but there was no better option. "You'll leave at night. Will and Jem, you two must arrive at the tavern before Tessa. Your group arrival would only arouse suspicion."

"What about her then?" Will asked.

Gideon answered his question; "When Mrs Branwell and the others arrived, I asked our carriage drivers about Miss Daly and whether or not she's used the carriage to go somewhere early this morning. They had said no but they have told me they saw someone who looks like Miss Daly, but in a man's attire, walking away from the house this morning. I could only assume that Miss Daly takes the time to walk to the tavern. I suppose the only way we could do this is to make Miss Gray traverse from here to the tavern as well."

"But won't that be dangerous?" inquired Charlotte.

Gideon nodded. "But I could watch over her. After all, I have to come too. I could easily lead her there without letting passersby think that we were acquaintances."

Charlotte nodded in agreement. "It's a sound plan. The main concern is staying invisible and keeping safe," she eyed the three once more.

They went over a few more details of their plan before she dismissed them. Gideon was to finalise a few things on his own while Will and Jem shall resume to training Tessa for tonight.

When the door closed behind them, she let her head fall into her hands. She didn't know why, but she whispered it in her head. She wasn't even sure if she _believed_ in him. But, she said it again anyways.

_God help them_.

* * *

><p><em>Twelve hours later<em>

* * *

><p>Once the Lightwood servants finished helping her into the clothes, they left and Tessa looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Under the dark overcoat, she could see the glint of two daggers which Will gave her earlier in case she needed to protect herself. She threw her head back to tie her hair into a chignon, but instantly regretted it when her neck muscles cried out. She moaned softly as she recounted the past eleven hours spent training. Eleven! Will and Jem weren't as gentle to her today, that she could tell. They were very anxious about tonight so they went over drills with her again and again. Then, they started training her about handling weapons. She picked up on it quickly, but they were far too worried to even notice it. They just kept training her and giving her advices during a fight. Now her body was aching and her head was brimming with the information.<p>

She sighed heavily as she finished tying up her hair. Well, she really couldn't do anything. This was part of training. She has to ignore the pain. Tessa proceeded on making sure that the overcoat covered the daggers then tried moving. Bridget definitely had a bigger build than her so the clothes she was wearing were a bit bigger. It was good because that only meant she could move a lot easier. Tessa was comfortable in the attire. She still found it odd though, being in men's clothes.

There was a knock on the door and she turned towards it as it opened. A stranger stepped in and- she wasn't sure if it was a reflex but it still surprised her -her hands flew to the daggers under her coat. The stranger immediately held their gloved hands out, their brown eyes wide. "Don't. It's only me Tess."

Tessa blinked for a few seconds after hearing the voice. "W-will?" she looked at the man before her. He had ruffled black hair that stuck around his face that was streaked with coal here and there. That was why she couldn't recognise him earlier. The layer of streaks were too thick she couldn't notice his angular features. His clothes were also dusted with coal and dirt. He was wearing a brown overcoat and just under them Tessa could see the weapons. Her hands left the daggers and Will smiled, his white teeth a stark contrast to his sooted face. "W-what happened?"

He shook his head in disbelief as his hands dropped at their sides. She could only see his dirty fingers for he was wearing fingerless gloves. She could also see that he took off the Herondale ring. "Weren't you listening? Jem, Gideon and I are supposed to be in _disguise_," she nodded her head as she remembered. Will rolled his now-brown-eyes as he closed the door behind him- leaving a streak of dirt on the doorknob -and moving towards her. "By the way, if you find this shocking, you should see Jem."

Her eyebrows crumpled together. "Why?"

"Magnus decided to help us get into disguise. He knew that Jem's hair and eyes were far too distracting and suspicious so he decided to use his warlock powers on him to change his hair colour and his eyes temporarily," Will suddenly laughed. "You should see it! Magnus made him a doll! Ha!"

Tessa frowned at him, but the corners of her mouth were tugging up into a smile. "That's not very nice to Jem. You should go and save him from Magnus' evil doings," she meant to make it funny, to make him laugh.

But he didn't and that made her remember about how much he hated this. "Are you ready?" he asked her in a detached voice and she nodded as well as showed him the two daggers hidden underneath the coat and fastened to her belt. "Two daggers... not enough. Take this," he drew back his coat and Tessa's mouth opened at the amount of weapons he had. She closed it again as he took one and gave it to her. "Take care of it though. It's very important to me."

Tessa looked at the dagger and she could notice the flying bird pattern engraved on the blade. The Herondale dagger. She looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you," he nodded as she pocketed the dagger. After doing so, she raised her head again then started at seeing him right in front of her.

Without warning, he pulled her against him and crushed her lips against his. Tessa could taste the coal, his desperation, his passion and his worry. That scared her but she pushed away her fears and allowed herself to savour this moment.

She didn't know how long they had embraced there but as soon as they heard somebody cry out his name, he pulled back. Tessa looked up at him and she found herself disappointed to see the brown eyes instead of the familiar and odd colouring of his eyes. He was silent and his eyes were downcast. She reached up to touch his face, to comfort him, but the voice spoke again; "Will! Where are you?" Jem called outside.

She drew her hand back as he spoke in a gentle tone. "You take care of yourself, Tess." With that, he gave her one last kiss then darted out of the room. The door closed behind him and Tessa looked back at her reflection on the mirror. She wiped away some of the coal streaks in her face as she thought about being a Shadowhunter and a life of sacrifice. It was a depressing idea.

A few minutes passed and the door opened once more and she expected Will, but instead saw a man with black hair and eyes, coal also streaked across his very pale face. For a moment, he was unrecognisable, but Tessa's eyes suddenly widened as she saw the smile and the almond eyes. "Jem?" His black eyes sparkled as he smiled and stepped into the room. Tessa couldn't believe it. He looked so... different. "Jem, is that you?" she asked for reassurances.

He nodded. "This is what I looked like before the demon poison overtook me," he sighed heavily as he watched himself in the mirror. "It's been a long time..." he trailed off, his voice sad.

Unconsciously, Tessa reached out and touched his hair. Jem's _black_ eyes flashed to her and she could see in her head a younger version of him. A _healthier_ James Carstairs. She could feel the tears prickle her eyes and she blinked them away. _If only_...

"Jem!" Will shouted and Tessa drew her hand back and smiled at him. "Come on!"

Jem took her hand in his and planted a kiss at the back, like he did when he and Will went to Highgate on the night of Thomas and Agatha's deaths. "Take care Tessa. _Mizpah_," he turned around but she gripped his hand.

"Don't say that," she found herself saying. Jem looked back at her, his face filled with surprise. "J-just don't. Tell yourself, and pass this onto Will, that we shouldn't be worried. That we should face the danger, be brave. Tell yourselves to not worry about me and be confident. Especially _me_."

He looked taken aback by her words, but nodded reluctantly and left with an infectious grin. The door closed behind him and she strode back to her bed and picked up the wide-brimmed hat that will complete her disguise. She placed it on her head, making sure that her hair was hidden and her face covered by the shadows.

She needed to do this.

* * *

><p>It had been half an hour and Tessa found herself red haired with red hands at the entrance to the Lightwood residence. The doors were open and beyond them she could see Gideon talking to his brother. It was dark outside and there was a soft wind blowing from the Thames. It made the tree limbs shake, the leaves to dance around the Lightwood brothers. She was fidgeting as she patiently waited for Gideon to start walking towards the Devil's Tavern at which point she will follow him once he is far enough away but she could still see him. "I am really sorry for this Miss Tessa," Sophie suddenly said beside her and Tessa smiled down at her. The girl hid behind the curtain of her head in shame. Her bottom lip was still trembling even if she had already bit down on it.<p>

Her voice, when she spoke, was not hers. However, it was still gentle. "It's alright Sophie. I won't get hurt. I'm sure of it," she added on as she thought about Will and Jem and training. "Very sure..."

Sophie shook her head. "I still feel so horrible. I-" she stopped, her mouth partially open and her gaze transfixed somewhere. Tessa followed it to see Gideon Lightwood looking at Sophie. Sophie was looking back.

Gabriel cleared his throat and their connection broke. Gideon's head whipped back towards his brother who clamped a hand on his shoulder, speaking to him intently. Tessa looked back down at Sophie. Her eyes were unreadable.

Finally, Gabriel gave his brother a hug and Gideon tilted his bowler hat down to cover his face. He put his hands in his pockets as he strode off, the night wrapping around him like a cloak. Tessa waited while Gabriel went back in the house. Then, when Gideon reached a building a hundred metres in front of them, she bid goodbye to Sophie and Gabriel and followed Gideon.

It was much colder than she expected. She shivered as she turned up the collars of her overcoat and fastened the buttons. She thrust her gloved hands back into her pockets as she ducked her head and occasionally glanced up to look at Gideon. Most of the time, she looked down at the wet stone sidewalk she was walking on and, right beside her, the cobblestone street. The warm gaslight made the puddles glimmer and she would see the reflection of the moon every now and so often. There were only two times when she had to look up and address a passerby, but other than that she remained unimportant to their eyes.

The narrow streets turned into wide roads and, soon, she was in a main road by the pier. She could smell the river Thames now. A few carriages rattled by on the road, their drivers with their heads lolling to the sides, their bodies asking for sleep. Tessa herself was very tired when she turned a corner and heard the sound of breaking glass and laughing in the distance. That was enough to break her out of the sleepy spell.

She looked up to see Gideon a hundred metres away, slumped against a wall and coolly conversing with a drunken man who was leaning on a wall opposite him. As she walked closer, she could see the wall the drunken man was leaning against was part of a three story establishment. It was cheaply painted a bright yellow colour which had dulled away and been sooted over time. There were windows set in the second and third floor, the third floor also having a balcony from where scantily dressed ladies- a mixture of mundane and Downworlders -waved at Tessa. For a moment, Tessa shuddered in disgust, then remembered that she looked like a man.

Not knowing how to react, she ignored them as she finally stood right outside the tavern. She could sense Gideon's gaze on her as she looked up at it. Lanterns hung at the entrance, swaying with the breeze. The glow was inviting in an addictive way. Inside, she could hear the sounds of depravity and insanity. She could hear howling, hissing and people jeering.

Will was right. This wasn't going to be easy.

She stepped in, pushing the door open. There was a tinkling sound, but it was lost in all the noises the tavern made. In one corner of the room, she saw an upright piano where a man sat, playing a lively tune. Next to him- illuminated by one of the many swaying lamps above them -was a fiddlestick player. Around her, she could see tables where mundanes and Downworlders drank, their beer mugs piled on the wooden table. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol in the air and something else that was too sweet that it cloyed her senses. Tessa took a step forward, resisting the urge to put a hand over her mouth at the stench. The mundanes paid her no attention, but the Downworlders threw her suspicious looks.

The entire room was the very definition of vice. She could sense murderers, thieves and molesters around her. She was to make her way towards the bar when she spotted a man, alone, looking at her from a dark corner of the tavern.

Tessa nearly gasped.

It was Benedict Lightwood.

He was sitting on a wooden table at the unlit part of the tavern, a top hat at his elbow. Out of all the men in the room, he was the most finely dressed. As always, he showed superiority. She couldn't clearly see him for shadows covered his face, but the gaze he threw her still made her shiver under the coat.

_You're Bridget Daly, you're Bridget Daly_, she reminded herself as she wove her way past the tables, ignoring the looks of the Downworlders. She sat down opposite of him. She cleared her throat, "Master Lightwood," she whispered, not even bothering if he could hear her over the shouts of the man on a table next to them.

"Miss Daly," Benedict said and she looked at him at the edge of her wide-brimmed hat. He was leaning forward and she could clearly see him now. He looked terrible and she briefly saw a red rash on his hand. He noticed her observing and she instantly ducked her head in pretend-shame. Benedict remained silent, but snapped his fingers. A waiter strolled over and slid them two bottles of alcohol.

_Oh no_, Tessa thought as she stared at the bottles. When she had looked at Bridget Daly's memories, she found it very unfortunate to find that they were blocked. She knew that this would mean something very bad, but she didn't imagine _this_.

Benedict, in his clean attire, picked up the bottle. Tessa did the same and they made a toast. She watched him as he threw his head back and drank. Her hands had grown clammy with sweat and she swallowed back her hesitation. Reluctantly, she put it to her mouth and drank too.

It was disgusting.

She closed her eyes as she forced herself to drink and when she heard Benedict Lightwood slam the bottle back down the table, she stopped and put it down. She forced back the cough or the bile that rose in her throat. Tessa felt sickly. Her stomach turned over and over. Suddenly, Benedict was laughing and she looked at him to see him shaking his head. "Miss Daly, your services has been very useful for me. I thank you very much. Now, I must ask of the progress of the Clave investigation. How is it going?"

Tessa cleared her throat; she very dearly hope he thought it was because she was afraid of him. "They are making no progress whatsoever. They are still searching for the journal which is, of course, in your hands Master Lightwood."

Benedict nodded then drew out a bag of coins. "Here you are. The payment," Tessa brought out her hand- or rather Bridget's hands -and he dropped them into her hand. She could hear the faint tinkling noises of the coins. She looked at Benedict as she stowed away the coins. Her head was spinning slightly, but she was determined to keep up the disguise. She told herself to clear her mind and push back against the nausea.

He smiled. "Miss Daly, I am impressed by how we could easily do such things. Betray people. It continually surprises me how the descent into hell has been so easy for us humans. Even for a being such as myself," he laughed humourlessly and she could see his dark eyes glint despite the fact that their tables were covered in darkness. "But we must do what we must do. I bet you didn't even want to go here did you Miss Daly? I bet you actually didn't want to drink did you?" he leaned forward and it took all her determination to not shrink back. "In fact, I bet you're not even Miss Daly."

A horrible smile coloured his face and Tessa just noticed the lock of brown hair that had escaped the hat. Then a pain racked her body. She gasped as she nearly doubled over and her body convulsed and she Changed back to herself. She could feel her bones change and her skin warm. Her body temperature rose for a few seconds, then fell down dramatically. _What's happening? What's HAPPENING?,_ Tessa cried out in her thoughts as she forced back herself from crying out loud. She could feel Benedict's hungry gaze on her. She gritted her teeth as she gripped the edge of the table and looked around her. No one was noticing her Changing.

She was Tessa Gray again. Her body was starting to calm down, her rough breathing starting to subside, when she saw a sudden flash. Benedict Lightwood had whipped out a dagger. Tessa was to reach for hers when the man on the table next to theirs suddenly turned around and pressed his own dagger against Benedict's throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Will.

Benedict chuckled and Tessa could notice Jem behind Will. "No. I wouldn't do that if _I_ were _you_." Benedict whistled and suddenly, she heard the sound of chairs scraping the floor. Tessa looked around her to find all the mundanes and the Downworlders looking at them, abandoning their drinks and standing up. Tessa couldn't help but open her mouth in horror especially at the pianist and fiddlestick player who only kept playing. The Downworlders hissed and chuckled while the mundanes grinned menacingly.

She felt a hand grab her overcoat and pull her out of the chair. She yelped as the man that grabbed her wrapped his arm around her waist. She struggled against the vice grip, her head shaking causing her wide-brimmed hat to come off her head. She watched it float to the floor as she thrashed. "LET GO OF HER!" Will shouted as he darted towards her but another man- this time a Downworlder -pulled him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Jem shot forward, something silvery in his hand, but someone stepped in and punched him in the rib. "JAMES!" Will cried out as his _parabatai_ was pushed to the wall, the man bending his arm behind him. Jem hissed at the pain.

Benedict shook his head then plucked the dagger from Will's hands. Then, he faced Tessa. She could still hear the men around her leering. She _hated_ it.

She struggled as her vision started clouding up. _No!_ She shook her head to clear it. Benedict Lightwood was now standing right in front of her, he was speaking but she couldn't hear him. Behind him she could see Will growling and Jem looking at her with intense fear. Benedict Lightwood reached out and she could see him puling back her overcoat. He laughs at the daggers, but his laughter was muffled.

Tessa takes a deep breath in. She closes her eyes and lets it clear. She must be strong! Her mind flashed back to the trainings. She had only been doing it for the past two days, but she knew she is capable enough. If she didn't get out of this, then her training has been for nothing!

Her eyes snapped open. She could hear Will shouting-

She pulled her foot back and kicked Benedict in his solar plexus. The man staggered backward as the dagger clattered from his grip. Suddenly, all her senses came back to her. The grip of the man holding her loosened and she took the opportunity to land an elbow jab to his floating rib, hoping to send it to his liver.

The man cried out and she broke free of her restraint. She followed her move by thrusting the heel of her palm up his nose. The man closed his eyes in pain. Tessa then cuffed his ears. Finally, she kicked him square in the chest and the man, certainly quite a muscular man, fell backwards and didn't move.

The tavern was quiet as they stared at her in astonishment.

She- as well as Will and Jem -took the distraction to their advantage.

Will broke free of the Downworlder and thrust his hand into his pockets. He took his hands out and threw something at the Downworlder. The silver dust sparkled as it showered on the werewolf. The werewolf yelled as it fell backward and clamped its hands over its face, writhing in pain on the dirty tavern floor. Meanwhile, Jem back-kicked the man that held him. The man cried out as he stepped backward. Then, within seconds, Jem had moved out of his grip and had him on the floor, unconscious. Tessa picked up the dagger that Benedict dropped and prepared herself as two men charged towards her. She was struck frozen in fear for a moment, the man grabbing her arm, then she remembered what Jem told her about blocking attacks from crowded enemies by using one of their own as her personal shield.

The man that held her was big and burly and that man about to attack her was smaller. Quickly, she pushed the man away from her and he collided with the smaller man. The bigger man lost his grip on her and she kicked him in the knee. The bigger man fell backwards, trapping the smaller one underneath him.

Somebody grabbed her elbow, but by the protective grip of it, she could only know it was Will. He dragged her with him as they moved backwards and away from the advancing men. Jem was suddenly on her other side, taking out two scimitars (how many weapons did they have with them?). They were all silent as they watched Benedict Lightwood stand up, seething with rage. But, he smiled. "Have fun boys!" he cried out as the Downworlders and mundanes around them grinned and chuckled and leered. Their eyes sparkled as they moved in on them, trapping them at a corner. "Just make sure that Miss Gray is safe or else, the Magister shall chop off your hands!" With that, Benedict Lightwood strode to the table where she had talked to him, picked up his top hat, brushed dust off it, then put it on his head. He bid them farewell and strode for the door.

Tessa's head snapped back to the group in front of them; there were about twenty men and Downworlders cracking their knuckles in delight, taking out their knives and all other assortments of weapons. Beside her, the boys were assessing their situation. Their eyes were shifting everywhere and she could almost hear them think. Suddenly, she wondered if they could communicate in their heads. If they could, she wished they'd think of something fast. Her hand was gripping the dagger so tightly that it hurt. Her heart slammed in her chest and her breathing quickened. She tried pushing away the fear, but it kept coming back at her.

She gulped as Will tightened his hold on her, she turned to him as one of the mundanes took a step forward. "Keep close," he whispered. She would've made a response but they've already lunged forward. Jem kicked the approaching man in the chest, sending the man flying to his allies. Meanwhile, Will jumped, clinging onto a hanging lamp and kicking several men in the head. The first wave of attacks was clearly designed to break through the people that surrounded them and it did. The man that Jem kicked caused several other people to stagger back. On Will's side, people moved away from him.

Jem gripped her wrist and pulled her with him. They finally broke away from the corner, dashing towards the entrance, when he suddenly pulled her behind him as their enemies all shot forward. Jem blocked them off, but without the use of his other hand, he was losing. "Jem! Let me go!" Tessa yelled as someone nearly shot them. She forgot that some of them had revolvers.

He ignored her and Tessa bit her lip. It can't go on like this.

Suddenly, someone made a grab for her. Tessa kicked blindly, her trainings slipping her mind, and the man grabbed her ankle. He pulled and she screamed as she fell to the ground. Jem's grip on her wrist disappeared and she soon found herself being dragged, her hair falling away from the chignon, her side aching. She could hear Will and Jem shouting as she shook her head and looked at the man dragging her. It was a Downworlder. Another werewolf with his features a cross between his human form and his wolf form.

Anger sparked in her at his hungry gaze. "LET GO OF ME!" She yelled as she kicked his thumb with her other foot, hopefully jamming it against his bones. The Downworlder howled as he let go of her and she immediately shot to her feet. As she did so, another Downworlder- an ifrit -made a grab for her and she moved aside just in time. She raised a dagger in her hand and slashed at the Downworlder. The ifrit, certainly caught off guard, fell forward.

Then, the werewolf made for her again. This time, he was fully a werewolf and he was definitely faster. She braced herself as he growled and ran towards her. He pounced and she raised the dagger. It impaled the wolf, but its size and weight made her fall to the floor, trapping her under the big body. The wolf whined painfully as she quickly rolled it off him with great effort.

Swiftly, she took her dagger and stood upright and realised once more that they were looking at her in astonishment- well the ones who weren't being beaten up by Will and Jem. She saw Will standing on one of the tables, his seraph blades continually slashing at those who tried to grab at him. Jem was coping well in his own fight. His scimitars were doing him good.

She looked back at the small group of men who stood gawking at her. Tessa put her hands on her hips in irritation. "Well?"

Suddenly, one of them yelled and rushed at her, his knife poised above him. She got into her fighting stance and when he was within arm's reach, she thrust out her left palm, stopping the man. Then, she briskly disarmed him. The knife clattered to the ground as she heard more of the men coming towards her.

Tessa thrust the heel of her palm up his nose then hit him in the eyes. The man cried out and she moved him in front of her, using him as a shield. He received the stabs that his allies intended on her. The man slumped against her, but she kept her hold on him, keeping him as a shield-

She heard a loud groaning sound accompanied by the earth shaking underneath her. Tessa's grip on the man loosened and she dropped him as she tried to steady herself. She reached out to a table for support and searched for what had caused the shaking. Her vision was blurring with it, her teeth clattering.

She gasped. There it was at the centre of the tavern. It reminded her of the earth bulging upward at the council meeting. The centre of the tavern was opening up, like a flower blossoming, its petals stretching outward. The wooden floor of the tavern was opening up and beyond them was darkness, but she could hear loud growling sounds, like that of a big dog. She could hear the rattle of chains. She could hear the mundanes and the Downworlders chuckle darkly in a horrifyingly coordinated fashion.

Then, at the corner of her vision, she saw someone grab hold of Will from behind, locking his head in a choke hold. Tessa screamed as that person dragged Will towards the pit that had opened up before them _and threw him in_.

"WILLIAM!" it was Jem and she turned towards him. He was also being held by somebody and he was trying to kick them, to twist out of their grasp, but before he had the chance they threw him in too.

She dashed forward. She punched a man who tried to stop her and pushed past him. Tessa's heart was beating so fast it was almost unhealthy, but she couldn't care as they laughed.

She was so close to the pit when another man grabbed her waist. She yelled as she thrashed around, her hair flailing around her. The man lifted her off the ground and they all cackled as one of the men stepped forward. He was an ordinary man- probably the tavern owner by the way he dressed -and he carried with him a small box with buttons. The man looked into the pit where he grinned widely and shook his head. From the pit, Tessa could hear hungry growling sounds as well as Will and Jem shouting up at them. "The descent into hell is easy..." the man with the box said. Then, he pressed one of the buttons and the centre of the tavern was closing up once again.

"NO!" she cried out as she thrashed. The men laughed at her and Tessa snarled at them.

"This one is for the Magister," the owner said as he made his way towards her. "Drag her upstairs." He flashed a smile which showed his gold teeth.

Tessa thrashed as the man carried her, still holding her waist. The centre of the tavern was halfway to closing. She thrashed once more. She would kick this man in his instep or his knee, but she couldn't. She tried her best though.

Then, she saw a flash.

The dagger. She still carried it.

She stabbed the man in the arm. He let go of her with a cry. The centre of the tavern was three-quarters of the way to closing. She ran towards it, her hair falling loose around her, but the man had managed to grab her hair. She cried out as she was nearly there. It was so close to closing! If only her hair had been shorter-

An idea sparked in her.

With a swift movement, she raised the dagger behind her and sheared through her hair. The pulling force was gone and Tessa put on a last burst of speed and jumped into the pit.

The world closed above her with a loud shuddering thud. Her eyes shut closed as the air _whoosh_ed past her ears, her now shorter hair flying behind her. She threw her arms up, ready for the stop.

For a split second, she felt strong arms around her. Then she dropped, the air wheezing out of her lungs. She coughed at the dust, the faint smell of excrement and the stronger smell of putrefaction. Then, she heard Jem shouting over the growling and the rattle of chains; "Will! Tessa!" she could hear his footsteps at the same time she heard someone groaning beneath her. Her eyes finally opened and she could see Will, his face pale and sweaty, his eyes scrunched closed. His arms were around her. He stopped her fall. "Will! Tessa!" Jem shouted, much closer.

She rolled over and nausea hit her. She dragged herself away from Will as her vision suddenly filled with bright sparkling colours. Her head was spinning and she got on her knees, her hands clutching her stomach. She groaned as she heard Jem shouting their names over and over again, unsure of to which person he should attend to first. This time, she didn't force the bile back. Tessa vomited. "Tessa!" Jem finally made up his mind. His hand rested on her back as her body convulsed. "A-are you-?"

"I'm fine," she gasped out as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Oh, if her Aunt Harriet saw her now. In a man's attire with a dagger in her hand, her past couple of minutes just spent fighting men and Downworlders, victory in her hands at most cases. Now she's vomiting in a very unladylike way. Slowly, she looked around her and started at what she saw.

It was a very big, circular room with one side having a big metal gate where the growling came from. The rest of the walls were rock and earth lined with torches burning bright. It looked like an arena, except that the spectators could watch from above. In fact, she _knew_ it was an arena. The place had the traces of an intended design in it. The place was meant to be for entertainment. But these weren't what made her stand up straight, step back in horror then fall back to her knees once more.

It was the decorations. Skeletons, some of them with flesh still hanging from them, rotting. They were piled up along the edge, but seeing them made her want to vomit all over again. She forced this one back though. The acid that had travelled up her throat was horrible. She pointed at the skeletons with a pale shaking finger. "T-the-"

"Yes," a voice said behind her and she turned around sharply, seeing Will get himself to a sitting position. His coal-streaked face was still scrunched with pain, but when he opened his eyes, they were that dark blue-violet colour again. Jem himself had reverted back to his silvery ethereal self, she noticed. He was drawing an _iratze_ on Will's leg. "They are dead."

"Will!" she cried out as she hurriedly crawled towards him (her legs still felt weak). Her eyes filled with tears as she saw him flinch, clutching at his leg as Jem moved away from him. "Are you okay?"

"You're an idiot," he hissed at her. She sucked in a sharp breath as Jem's eyes widened. His harsh words cut her deep. She knew it was because it had been such a long time since he's said anything cruel to her. "Why did you do that?" his own eyes were wide and it held anger and concern and worry and how she hated him! She knew he was referring to her jumping into the pit.

She shot up. She slightly wobbled, but she maintained her standing position with firm determination. The growling behind the metal gate was getting louder and Tessa wished that whatever it was would shut up. Her fear towards it was subsiding. All that she cared about was Will and his attitude. "I did it because they were going to take me to the Magister and I'd rather take my chances here with you and Jem rather than be sure of my capture-!"

"You could have DIED!" Her heart ached not at his fierceness but at the way his voice nearly cracked at the last word. She forced back the tear that was about to fall. She would _not_ cry. Jem watched them with growing anxiety, his mouth was wide open. He looked like he wanted to say something, but unsure of what to say. Will straightened as the gate on the other side of the big room started shuddering, the growling mixing with a harsh thudding sound. Tessa ignored it as she faced him. "That fall would've killed it you if I wasn't there at the very last minute! The primary objective was to keep you safe!"

"Mortmain would've killed me anyway!" She shouted back at him. Will flinched again. At the corner of her eyes, Tessa could see Jem staring at the metal gate in horror. Her head turned towards the metal gate and as quickly as it left her, as quickly as the fear came back. This time her nerves were practically screaming at her. She felt it in every bone of her body and her argument with Will dispersed in the air between them. Beside her, Will was deadly silent.

Through the thick metal gates, she could see three pairs of hungry, enormous eyes. There was another thudding sound that shook the room around them. The gate shuddered and above them, she could just hear the men shouting over each other;

"What's happening?"

"The dog's trying to get out and the panels won't open! It won't work!"

"WHAT? You need to get them out of there! Did you feed _it_?"

"N-no-"

"WHAT?"

There was another thudding sound and Tessa just realised it was the _dog_ trying to get out. It was _so_ big. She took a step backward and nearly tripped over something. Tessa knew what it was. It was the remains.

She turned to the other two. They recovered from their shocks, drawing _iratzes_ on each other. They were muttering in low hushed whispers-

_THUD! _They ignored it. She caught pieces of what they were talking about; _seraph blades_, _impossible_, _mystery_, _stop arguing with Tessa_, _fight_, _three on three_, _Cerberus_, _no choice_.

Jem said something. Will was quiet, but it was his quiet anger. Then, Will turned back to her. She sucked in a breath as she saw the agony in his face. His face was filled with it, his eyes glintling in _so much pain_.

With shaking hands, he gave her a seraph blade.

"It's _Cerberus_," he hissed as she took the seraph blade, her own hands shaking. "The only way to kill it is to attack its three heads at the same time," he drew in a shuddering breath. It reminded her of the trees shaking violently during a storm. "You have to fight."

Her heart nearly stopped, but she gripped the seraph blade. "What is the name?" she turned to him, telling herself over and over again that she was going to fight and that she needs to be brave. _Be brave, be brave, be brave_ she shouted in her head like a mantra, forcing adrenaline through her body. It unlocked something in her. Something that felt right. Was it her Shadowhunter blood speaking to her? "WILL!" She shouted as the gate shuddered once more. She heard the strain of bolts and more shouting from above. The boy she loved more than anyone else in this world looked at her with the pure agony threatening to crush him.

Then, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

He opened them again and saw trust. His face had rearranged themselves once more into a different expression. He pushed down the pain. It was his stoical nature. "Uriel," he whispered softly. He tried once more; "Uriel," his voice was much stronger.

"Thank you," she said, but it was lost in the sounds of the gate finally coming off the bolts. Her head snapped towards in its direction and she saw the gate fall forward, slowly with a shrieking sound. Finally, it hit the ground, stirring up a huge cloud of dust that glowed brown in the light of the torches. Tessa braced herself and found it oddly surprising that her heart had stopped its erratic beating. Quickly, she slid the dagger into her belt and took off her overcoat. She let it drop beside her. She felt lighter, even her head could move around faster now that her hair was shorter (she could feel her curls just touch her shoulders). From a distance, somebody could probably even mistake her as a man. She was tall enough for it.

Everything else was silent. The growling had stopped and so did the rattling. It was a silence she couldn't bear. "What's the plan of attack?" she asked in a tone as courageous as she could. She turned to the two boys beside her. They, too, took off their overcoats and they gripped their seraph blades tightly in their hands.

Beside her, Will laughed, not without humour. "What do you think Jem?"

Jem grinned. There was something there- in that short moment in the most unlikely circumstance -that made her understand something. Something so beautiful.

She remembered how she had looked at the mirror, wiping away the coal streaks like tears. She remembered how she had found the life of sacrifice these half-angel beings led so depressing. Now, she chastise herself at her foolishness. It was her idiocy that she should have frowned upon.

Sacrifice. That was what mattered. The fact that you lived and fought and died for something important.

_What an odd serendipity_, she thought at the same time Jem said; "Unleash hell."

"On the watchdog of hell?" Will said sarcastically. "Wonderful."

"If we must," she shrugged as the dust cleared.

The layers fell away and the 'watchdog of hell' was revealed before them, piece by piece.; she saw four thick trunks of furry black legs, another layer peeled off and she could see its tail, the tip of it resembling the spiky head of a mace, another layer washed away and she saw claws sharp and glinting against the torchlight, then the slick black body and finally, the three heads branching out from a tight metal leash around its neck, a thick heavy chain of a size she has never seen before linked to it. She gripped the seraph blade tighter as she felt a shiver up her spine at the fangs, thick drool dripping from it. Then, there were the eyes. Pitch-black but it reminded her of fire. _Cerberus_ snorted, all three heads of it, puffing more dust. Some of its drool splattered, some nearly hitting them. She shuddered internally.

Then it snarled.

And it moved. The chain restrained it.

Then it barked. _Cerberus_' loud barks shook her bones and the earth beneath them. She fought hard to stay on her feet. _Cerberus_ growled and snarled and thrashed as it tried to tear itself free of its chains.

A bell rang in her ears. A window of opportunity.

"URIEL!" she cried as she thrust the seraph blade upward. The heavenly white light made the watchdog whine, then bark some more. Tessa could feel her blood burn in her veins. The other two had shot forward like bullets, their seraph blades also shining.

Will jumped and gripped the fur of one of its massive legs. The dog tried shaking him off, one of the heads snapping at him. He hung on tightly as he _climbed_, keeping a firm hold on the fur as he made his way up towards the leash. Meanwhile, Jem was sneaking up from behind. Soon, he was balancing on the body of the giant dog. The heads all snapped at them and _Cerberus_ thrashed around.

Tessa ran forward. It just dawned on her how big the dog was. It loomed over her like giant house-no. Like the side of the ship that she took towards London.

She didn't realise she was frozen on the spot until somebody yelled at her to move. Tessa ducked out of the way just before one of the heads managed to bite her. She screamed as the head of the dog was right beside her. She brought the seraph blade above her then swung it downwards. It made a shrieking sound as it cut the air. Finally, it made a cut on the dog's head, on the area just above its eye.

_Cerberus_ howled, but she knew she had far from hurt it seriously.

Then, the head she was focused on, the one at its left, raised. Her grip on the seraph blade had been so tight that she had also been dragged up. The ground disappeared from underneath her and she clung on for dear life. She swung her feet up, trying to find a ledge but instead accidentally kicked the dog right in its eye.

A big black angry circle stared at her and the head shook and thrashed around. She could hear herself scream, but she held on, her legs dangling helplessly.

The dog threw its left head back and the seraph blade detached itself from the cut. Tessa found herself in mid-air, then she fell hard on her back. Then she was slipping. She thrust the seraph blade into the body of the dog which arrested her fall. She _would_ have fallen and the prospect terrified her. "TESSA!" she heard Jem and she suddenly saw him helping her up. The dog was trying to shake them off by making violent convulsions, growling and snarling as it did so. They were standing straight, clinging onto each other when the dog got on its back feet, raised its front paws then slammed them back down once again. They tripped and they fell, her head knocking with his. Tessa had to grip onto the dog's fur coat- Jem beside her did the same thing -and she could hear Will shouting out their names. She looked up to find him looking at them wide-eyed, sitting on the branching neck of the centre head.

Will tears his gaze away from them and raises his seraph blade. The next thing she knew was that the centre head of the dog was thrashing around blindly, Will's seraph blade protruding from it. The boy pulled out his seraph blade and stabbed the dog again and again in the head. The centre head was shaking back and forth, the other two heads trying to snap at Will. _Cerberus_ was so preoccupied with this his body was still.

Tessa scrambled to her feet, Jem following after her. They balanced precariously as they travelled up the dog's spine, each trying to make their way to a different head. Tessa was so close to the left one (Jem had already arrived at his) when she heard a shrieking sound behind her.

It was the mace-like tail. She jumped out of the way in time, but one of the spikes _just_ managed to slash her thigh. A searing hot pain wound through her and she bit back her screams of pain. Her hand flew to the wound and she could feel her warm blood pulsing, seeping into her clothes. She raised her head to see the others preoccupied. They didn't see what just happened. That was good.

The pain was like fire but she pushed it down. Her right leg felt numb as she dragged herself towards the branching neck of the left head. She felt the cool metal of the leash underneath her, then the slick black fur of the dog. She hauled herself up into a sitting position.

Then repeatedly punctured the dog with _Uriel_.

_Cerberus _cried out, thrashing around as its attackers slowly, but surely killed it. The dog had given up trying to free himself from the chains, and was instead trying to shake them off. They all held on. It was either this, or death.

Suddenly, the dog stopped. Tessa dragged in painful breaths as she gripped onto the fur. She could see the black blood that covered the dog's heads as well as the splattering it made on her clothes. She still held the seraph blade in her hand, ready for anything that may happen.

Then, it whined. It was a sad whine. The dog crumpled and the three heads swayed forward. She gripped on, but it wasn't enough. The heads made a loud _thud!_ as it hit the ground, the force enough to make her lose her grip on the dog. The blood, slippery, made her skid forward and she screwed her eyes shut as she fell to the ground. There was the impact, and her side hurt as stars sparkled in the back of her eyes. She lay on her back as she heard the boys screaming for her, their voices muffled and distant. She couldn't feel anything. Her right leg was still burning intensely and she feared it may have been poisoned. Indeed, the pain was so much she couldn't even scream.

Finally, she opened her eyes. Everything was blurred but she could still make out shapes. She could see the large bulk of the left head beside her and two figures, running. Will reached her first and she could still see the odd dark blue-violet colours of his eyes. They were expressionless. Then, Jem came. He reached a hand out to her shoulder and shook her slightly. She could see the silver of his eyes widen in worry. He turned back to Will and shook him, vigorously. Will said nothing. He only raised his hand and she could see red blood splattering it. He must've been gesturing to the blood on her right leg.

_I'll be fine_, she wanted to tell them, but she couldn't. She had the oddest sense her body was floating, but she really couldn't feel anything besides that. She couldn't move. For now, she could just watch as Jem punched Will who staggered back in surprise, catching himself. His hand had went up to his jaw as his eyes looked up at Jem who was standing over him. Jem looked angry. _Don't fight!_ she wanted to yell.

Then, Will seemed to regain his senses. Jem nodded then they looked back at her. Will tore off his shirt sleeve then tied it just above the slash on her leg. A tourniquet? Jem was brushing her bloodied hair away from her face, smiling at her though the smile was forced. He was telling her to hold on. To not leave them yet.

_I'm not going anywhere_, she thought as a sudden flash of light sliced the darkness above them. Then, the panels opened and she could see blue. Sparkling blue magic. So peaceful... so calming. _Sleep_, it said.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go! Did you like it? This one has been fun to write, although I fear I got carried away and made Tessa too awesome. **

**The part that I took off from _Gladiator_ (2000) is the legendary quote: 'At my signal, unleash hell.' Well, I took the second half of it.**

**Anyways, until next time! :D I'm off to write the next chapter for 'Supremacy'!**


	13. Everything has a Purpose

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late chapter but I had to update other things. Been a bit busy lately. But here it is. This is a short one (a good break from the long chapters huh?) and it is in Sophie's perspective. **

**THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! Thank you also for the consistent reviewers! :DDDD**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare so I do not own the Infernal Devices trilogy. **

* * *

><p>-Everything has a Purpose-<p>

It had been very dark outside when it happened. She felt no pretense to it. She had felt nothing- absolutely nothing -as she waited with Gabriel Lightwood. Waited patiently for them to come back.

That was why when the doors to the entrance were thrown open, fear and guilt and shame racked her body at the voices that flooded in the luxurious residence. They were shouting and instantly, she was standing and had bolted out of the room and into the entrance. When she finally arrived, she nearly dropped to her knees at the sight before her.

The first to come in was Will. He was wild-eyed and he was shouting at every one to do something, but especially to prepare a room and immediately. His dark hair stuck to his skin which was pale and frightened. Very, very frightened.

In his arms, he held a girl.

Sophie bit down on her lip as she forced back her sobs. The girl's eyes were closed, her now short hair fell away from her face. She was limp and she wasn't moving. Her right leg was bleeding and she was fast losing blood.

"Miss Tessa," Sophie breathed as Will hurried past them and dashed up the staircase, Jem and Mr Bane following closely behind. The warlock had his arms thrown out on either side of him, blue sparks shooting out of them with a horrifying humming sound. Servants rushed up to them bringing cloth and bandages. At one point, Sophie saw Charlotte and the woman gave a pained cry and ran towards them, snatching a cloth from one of the servants and starting to stop the blood flow from the girl's wound.

And what did she do? She did nothing. Just stood there like a helpless little girl with no idea and no power to change what she had caused. They were all wounded, but Tessa Gray, one of her only remaining friends, was going to loathe her now. After what she had done, she must hate her. "Gideon!" Master Gabriel said behind her and she whirled around, her heart flying to her throat.

His younger brother supported him as he staggered inside, clutching the doorframe with one hand, the other reaching inside his overcoat. "I... have it," Gideon whispered as he drew out the leather-bound journal. His eyes locked with hers and she felt her pulse quicken. He took a step forward and nearly slipped to the floor. His hand was covered with blood and the same substance ran down the side of his face.

Sophie dashed towards him, brushing away the journal, as she helped Master Gabriel take him to a room. Meanwhile, his brother asked him what happened. "Our father was there Gabriel. In fact, he knew we were coming. He was prepared-" he cut himself off as he winced, once. Gideon continued as they hit the stairs. Between the two of them, he was still hard to carry. "He left the tavern just as I heard the ruckus. I would've gone inside but I decided to confront him, as a beggar. I also noticed the journal in his inside pocket. I managed to swipe it away, but he hit me. He didn't know me Gabriel. Our father didn't notice me," Sophie could hear the anguish in his voice as they hefted him up. "Then after he left I got up, but they noticed what I was. They started attacking me outside. I had to hurt them but they were only foolish mundanes," Sophie noticed Master Gabriel shaking his head. "Then I sent a message to Magnus and I had to fight more of them as they came out. This time, some of them were Downworlders. That's where I got the injuries. When Magnus finally arrived, we burst into the tavern. They didn't stop us. Then we found the three of them in that horrifying pit. _Cerberus_."

Sophie couldn't help but suck in a breath. She had heard of _Cerberus_. It was the watchdog of hell in the Greek mythology. But she knew that Shadowhunters had encountered some of _Cerberus_' offsprings in Earth (they called them _Cerberus_ as well). They were thought to be extinct, 'thought' being the key word. They weren't entirely sure whether or not they still roamed the Earth. It was a mystery.

But now, knowing that Miss Tessa and Jem had to face it- she couldn't really care about William Herondale -she felt all the more horrified.

Finally, they reached the landing and staggered towards a room. Master Gabriel kicked the door open and they stumbled in. Sophie heard him call for servants after laying his brother on a bed. The boy told him to stay and watch over Gideon before he disappeared in search of bandages. Sophie moved towards the bed and reached for her handkerchief. She took it out as she sat on the edge of the bed and pressed it against his head, where the blood was coming. The blood soaked the thin handkerchief much too quickly and she reached around him to use the covers. That was when she noticed him looking at her with his gray-green eyes.

The looking reminded her, painfully, of her past. Her scar throbbed as the forbidden memory entered her mind. She gasped at it and she scrunched her eyes shut, all the while cursing at herself. She must've looked so vulnerable. "Sophie," a voice said but she didn't see the son of her employer this time.

She saw Gideon.

The girl pressed her lips into a thin line as she chided herself mentally. _Master_ Gideon. Not Gideon. It sounded far too intimate-

"Miss Collins," _Master_ Gideon whispered and the girl looked at him this time, prepared. He was holding out the journal to her. "Take it. Give it to Mrs Branwell as soon as possible. I'm,"- he took a deep breath in -"I'm sorry if you could not trust me."

She sighed heavily as she gripped the bed covers and pressed it against the side of his face. Where was Master Gabriel? "I am sorry G-" she cut herself off then tried again. "Master Gideon, it is I who should apologise. I am utterly sorry for being so suspicious. I truly did not mean to offend you."

"Offend me?" he smiled and she thought about how it rearranged his strong face. It made him look gentler. "You did not offend me. Rather hurt me but that was something else entirely."

"Hurt seems far worse so I should still be apologising," she said hurriedly and immediately realised she had been flippant. "I-I am so-"

"Stop it," he demanded and she shut her mouth as she took another clean part of the covers and pressed it against his face. She noticed this time with horror that her hands shook. She forced them to still. "Stop it Sophie. You have nothing to say sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong. I know deep inside me that you must also feel terrible for what happened tonight but do _not_." The girl froze at his words. How had he managed to know what she felt? "This is what we do and we are more than willing to fulfil our duties. Sophie,"- she ought to correct him! He was not meant to call her this way -"instead you have given us hope. If you had not found the journal, imagine of what could've happened. Everything that happens has a reason. Everything has a purpose. We just need to see the bigger picture of life. See how everything connects and fulfils one another. You'll see," his last words were spoken with so much truth that she couldn't resist but pause again. She looked at him; the sweat and blood that made his sandy brown hair stick to his temples, his gray-green eyes beholding a mixture of unreadable emotions, his face pale as he bled, the witchlight casting shadows that only made him look more-

"Gideon?" his brother's voice echoed in the corridor and it was during that moment that she just realised how their bodies had been touching while she pressed the covers to his face. It was disgraceful.

Sophie bolted upright and turned towards Master Gabriel who was shifting his gazes between them, surprise on his face. He held bandages and more cloths in his hands. Behind him, a servant- a little girl -scuttled forward carrying a basin of warm water. Sophie, leaving Gideon, made her way towards the servant and took the basin from her. "Go along now," she whispered as she heard Master Gabriel make his way towards his brother. She turned back to see Gideon, his eyes closed as his little brother tended to him.

Looking at them and how gentle- how loving and caring they are towards one another -she couldn't believe she hadn't trusted Gideon. She should have put faith in him and given him the journal in the beginning. If she had, then all this could've never happened and she wouldn't be standing next to them, a basin of warm water in her hands with her heart beating ever so fast.

But perhaps he is right. After all, if she didn't give him the journal, then she would've never seen the Lightwood brothers right then and there. She would never have seen that the Lightwoods _are_ capable of showing love. Never witnessed it. And to not see such an act of pure good would be quite a shame.

Everything has a purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There. Some Sideon love for everyone. I had fun writing this. Were they OOC though? I can't be so sure...**

**Next chapter will definitely involve more Tessiam and some Jessa. Don't worry Heimarmene. I'll try to put some Chenry.**

**Thank you! :D **


	14. Trainings: Part Two

** A/N: I am soooo sorry for this veeeery late update. I blame my Wacom tablet and general laziness (selfish, I know). But, I was also having a freak out moment because school is sooooo close! Which leads me to my next bad news; this MIGHT be my last update for who knows how long. But don't worry! I'm sure I won't put this on hiatus for a year! I'll be back, but I'll be tucked away in a jail cell where I have to slave away my mind to thinking, analysing, calculating, essay-writing, and so on! Now, you can see my freak out moment and how it affects my quality of writing. **

**But thank you so much for your reviews, especially for those I cannot reply back to! :D I'm so happy to know people like this and I am constantly surprised. It makes me smile. Thank you. :) **

**Alright, enough author-noting. Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I'm sure of it. Cause if I was, I know who Tessa ends up with, which I DON'T, but would LOVE to.**

* * *

><p>-Trainings: Part Two-<p>

Dreams and events- really, her mind had fogged up to the point that she couldn't tell apart reality and the workings of her subconscious -washed in and out of her. At one point, her eyes flickered open to see a flurry of movement. Pale hands stained with crimson colours. She had heard shouting and felt her own body shake. That was when she concluded that she was in a carriage, rattling at breakneck speed. Her eyes closed after that.

Then, she could hear more shouting and even more pale hands. She felt the oddest sense she was still floating, but not until she felt softness under her. They soothed her aching body and she allowed herself to drift away...

* * *

><p><em>She was walking in a dark corridor with a door of light burning bright at the very end, casting her elongated shadows behind her. Curious, she made for it. The corridor behind echoed back her footsteps. Her fingers just skimmed the surface of the light when somebody called out to her. "You're not leaving<em>_," it was familiar and she felt her heart clench at it. She turned around, but the voice belonged to no one._

_Her head whipped around as she searched. Suddenly, another spoke. "Tessa... I have something to tell you so please come back," this one was different and the voice brought further memories of an infectious smile, a graceful movement as he drags the bow down taut strings. _

_Tessa shouted, asking them where they where. "I'm so proud of her. She's been through so many things- things that would make experienced Shadowhunters like me -that would make others shudder," the affection in the voice was not lost and it made her step away from the light. _

_ And again, and again. Finally, she ran away from it and into nothingness where she hopes there was somebody who could liberate her from her dream._

* * *

><p>Silence. Profound, thundering silence. Looking around her, she pondered what had occurred. Had they left her? But, she was so sure one of them will never leave her side... She shook off her fears. Whatever was happening, she doesn't want to think about it.<p>

But what she wants was certainly different to what her mind does. No matter how much she chanted to herself that she wouldn't think, the possibilities persisted on breaking her resolve. When they finally did- much to her disappointment -the first one brought such a painful thought that she could feel her eyes prick with sadness; that she was _dead_.

But it was only a possibility and she dearly hoped it wasn't true. She would've left behind so many people that mattered to her. She can't leave _now_.

Finally- thankfully-, she felt something. A soothing hand found its way into hers, the thumb rubbing soothing circles to the back of her hand. For some reason, it brought out other things too. She could feel the softness of the bed, the warmth of a fire, the smell of the smoke. She could also feel her own warmth, her curls brushing her cheeks. But most importantly, her pulse.

She breathed out a sigh of relief and her eyes opened. At first, she could only see the colours, the finer details were smudged, incomprehensible. Then, her eyes focused and she could tell the furniture, the glowing fire, the blue eyes watching her. "Oh Tess," he pulled her into him immediately, breathing heavily as he buried his face into her hair. He clung onto her and she picked up the slight tremble in the hands that held her. He spoke her name over and over again as if it was the name of angels. She leaned into him, joyous too of the fact that she hasn't left. She found comfort at hearing his heartbeat and a smile stretched across her face. "For a minute you didn't-" he began, but cut himself off. "That doesn't matter. That doesn't matter. You're here. That-that's what matters."

"Well, I'm glad you think so," she said jokingly at him, her voice still holding traces of sleep. He laughed- half of relief, half of joy -with his chuckles seeping into her and she hugged him back tightly, letting her head be filled with his scent; blood, soap and sweat.

Finally, with a slender finger he tipped her face towards his. She couldn't hold back her grin as he let their foreheads touch, letting her sit in impatience before kissing her. He was playing with her, again.

But it was not her who is most impatient between them.

He mock-scoffed before he closed the gap between them. Immediately, she was drowning in him. Her arms wound around his neck as he pressed her closer to him. At times, she would laugh and he would join her, but only to stop her again. "Your hair is shorter now," he remarked, as he pulled away briefly and wound his fingers into the curls. She seized his collar and pulled him back to her, successfully quieting him. She shifted closer to him-

A sharp pain hit her leg and she broke off, curling in on herself as she hissed. The joyous atmosphere of being reunited immediately dispersed to be replaced with a tense one. In an instant, he had asked her what was wrong. Tessa pulled away the bed covers and clutched at her right thigh. She was about to pull back the nightgown to see what had happened when Will told her to stay put. "Magnus," he heaved himself off the bed (turns out he had climbed in when she woke up), but not before she saw the guilt in his eyes.

She knew that. She could remember what he looked like before she succumbed to that peaceful blue light. He was pained.

"Will," she said before he gripped the doorknob. He glanced over his shoulder at her, his eyes devoid of anything aside from pure worry. She took a deep breath in, "It's not your fault."

He shook his head in disagreement, "_Mea culpa_, _mea maxima culpa_." With that, he yanked the door open and ran off to find the warlock.

She watched the spot where he had stood as her breathing evened out and the beatings of her heart to resume its normal pace. Her lips still burned from the kisses and she bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from frowning too much. Tessa reached for the edge of her gown and pulled back the cloth, revealing her bare skin and a long gash, red and sore on her thigh.

Ouch. No wonder he felt so horrible but she really wished he would stop taking the blame for everything. It wasn't as if he was the one that hurt her!

Tessa quickly covered her leg as she heard footsteps come. Will didn't just come with Magnus, but Jem was also hot on their heels. "Tessa," Jem grinned, relief breaking out on his face. It reminded her of the sun suddenly breaking out during nighttime. Still, she noticed the paleness of his skin and the shadows underneath his eyes. She hoped he didn't wake up just for her, no matter how kind the gesture was.

She gave him a nod and a smile as Magnus went up to her. He was wearing a silk robe, very fine with a paisley print threaded into it. Of course, he was still sparkling. "Miss Gray," Magnus sighed heavily but there was also the same relief in his eyes. Did they all think she wouldn't survive? "Are you in any pain?"

She shook her head. "Not currently, but I fear if I move," she moved and the pain hit her again. Tessa tried not to wince too visibly as Magnus went up to her.

"Hmm..." he narrowed his strange eyes at her. "No signs... no side-effects... no green hair-"

"_Green hair_?" she barked out in incredulity, her hands immediately reaching up to touch her head.

"The _Cerberus_ poison, when it circulates in the bloodstream, mutates the pigmentation of the skin, the hair, the eyes. But you look normal which means that it didn't enter your bloodstream. You are very lucky Miss Gray," she looked at him in disbelief. Poison?

She let out a breath. She'd nearly been poisoned! "Green hair?" she repeated and Magnus chuckled.

He nodded as he sat on the edge of her bed. "In the meanwhile, you'll have to move around more often. The pain in your leg would only disappear when you become active which means more training for you I suppose," he looked back at Will and Jem who didn't look particularly happy. "It's the only way," he held his hands out as if to say 'what else?'.

"Well," Will crossed his arms as he looked at her. He was masking the guilt and she was thankful. They'll deal with it later. "I certainly don't want to see her with green hair," he tried for humour and she flashed a thankful smile.

Jem laughed, the sound thawing the tense atmosphere. "And probably blue skin too."

"Dark blue!" Will's eyes lightened as he turned to his _parabatai_. "Like _my_ eyes," Magnus _pfft_ed while Jem punched Will in the shoulder. Tessa flushed, but smiled.

Suddenly, a person skidded to a stop right at the entrance. It was Gideon, his eyes wild and bright and dangerous. The tense atmosphere came back as they all watched the boy. His night-robe was loose around the waist, the light from the corridor casting a gold glow around him. Jem started. "Gideon? What's wro-"

"It's Miss Daly," Gideon cut off Jem as he looked at them. "She's gone."

* * *

><p>Charlotte flicked the journal open and she couldn't help the smile breaking out in her face. She hasn't smiled in so long, but seeing Henry's journal reminded her of him and his own contagious joy. His optimism. His smiles. She let her fingers trail the paper, some with burnt spots where he accidentally scattered phosphorus that caused it to spark when he lit a match. The scribbles on the page that she was currently on brought a memory...<p>

_Charlotte peeked into the laboratory and saw him there again, his head bent with his wide inquisitive eyes trained on the clockwork mechanism in front of him. Henry was muttering to himself, as always, and Charlotte eased herself out of the shadows. He didn't even look up when her footsteps more than reverberated around the laboratory. He did say a greeting though, "Hello there darling. You know, I think I'm so close to figuring out-" he finally raised his head and looked up, his mouth halfway open. _

_ "Henry?" Charlotte asked in worry as he flushed. "What's wrong? Did you drink something again? Something you made up..." _

_ "No. It's just that. W-well," he gestured to the yellow ball gown she wore and Charlotte looked down at herself and immediately, colour stained her cheeks. "You look beautiful," he finally let out and Charlotte couldn't help but hide her grin. _

_ "Thank you dear. Now you must get ready too! They'll be arriving soon," she commanded him and he nodded and took up a pen and began writing, his hand shaking and the scribbles nearly incomprehensible._

_ "Just jotting down notes. Can't have these lost." He snapped the journal shut and grinned. He averted his eyes from her as he left the laboratory to get ready. _

_ Charlotte smiled. _

A tear slid from her eyes and she went to work. _I'll find you, I promise_ she told herself as she tried decoding the scribbles, as she focused on the sketches of gears and cogs and cams and tubes. It was all so complex and she suddenly wished she payed more attention to him...

_BAM!_ the door opened and she jumped in her seat, her hand flying to her heart. Charlotte turned around, gripping the dagger beside her and raising it. "G-gideon?" She stuttered as she dropped the dagger. It made a soft _thud!_ as it hit the carpet.

Gideon looked at her with stormy gray-green eyes. He spoke, his voice low and disbelieving. "She's gone. Miss Daly. She's not in the basement."

She shot out of her seat. "Tell the others."

* * *

><p>She wrapped her night robe closer to her as she looked at the basement. The cuffs didn't hold someone anymore and the scene was empty. There was no red to the cold blue cell. There was no prisoner. Gideon sighed heavily. "It was locked when I arrived. The same rune I applied. How in the world did they get her out?" Gideon thought aloud as he paced back and forth in the basement. From where she was, she could see the gash on his forehead that was healing quite fast.<p>

"A Portal?" Magnus shrugged. "But I can't detect any of its traces," he waved his hand in front of him.

"So it's not a Portal," Will said beside her. He shook his head, his black hair flying. "They did it again. They distracted us, so they can get Miss Daly," he didn't look happy about being fooled once more. In fact, they all were unhappy about that.

"But what would they want from her?" Jem said on her other side. He leaned forward to look at Will. "She was caught already, they have no further use of her."

"Unless," Charlotte stood up from her crouching position. She had been inspecting the cuffs. She dusted off her night robe with her small hands. "Miss Daly has something else with her. Or she took something before she left," Charlotte looked away as her face scrunched in guilt, "I should've paid more attention."

"It's not your fault Mrs Branwell," Gideon leaned on the stone wall, looking at the cold basement floor morosely. "It's no one's. We were all distracted, worried. They hit us hard. But," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "what would they want? The journal was the only thing of the most importance but-" Gideon cut himself off and Tessa watched as his eyes flashed, the gray-green getting stormier.

"Oh." With that, he bolted out of the basement.

"Here we go," Magnus said as Charlotte followed after. The warlock ran after them. "What a lovely way to spend the night."

Will and Jem exchanged quick looks and they turned back to her. "I can walk," she looked pointedly at them. They had insisted that she stay behind, what with her injury. But she quickly won after reminding them that Magnus advised her to stay active. "Now come on," she took a step forward and pushed back the pain, the wincing.

Finally, they had caught up with the others and arrived at an unsightly scene. Books, papers and ink was scattered all over the floor, a lovely desk overturned. It must've served as a study before. Tessa noticed that Gideon was near a fireplace, clearing away ashes with blackened hands due to the ash. "Come on..." he muttered to himself as he searched in vain.

"What happened?" she asked as she took a step inside. Charlotte turned around and explained to her. Her hair was escaping the bun at the back of her head, but otherwise, she looks considerably better now. It must be because- as the others had informed her -they retrieved the journal. She herself was relieved to know. It was what they went there for. It was the key to defeat the machines and to find Henry.

"Gideon thinks that Miss Daly may have took something from Benedict's study. Something important and..." she gestured to the mess as she turned back to Gideon. "It seems quite plausible."

"What are you searching for?" Jem asked, taking a step forward too.

"A list," he picked up something and parted away from the fireplace. "I hid it, thinking it may be important. Just in case," he shrugged as a triumphant grin broke his face. He showed them the strip of paper. "It's a list of initials, names I suppose. But names of what? I was wondering if it's names of people my father may recruit onto Mortmain's side."

She gasped, along with the others.

Recruits?

"_What_?" Charlotte snatched the dirty piece of paper and stared at it. "These initials... G.P., F.A.- They're your father's friends. Shadowhunters."

"George Penhallow, Frederic Ashdown," Gideon nodded, his voice menacing, his face equally so.

Charlotte shook her head in disbelief. "But the Mortal Sword..."

"Perhaps they haven't asked them to switch sides by then, but now... My father can uphold a good argument and he is very persuasive. They must've wanted this list to be erased. But now we have it."

Charlotte nodded vigorously, more strands of her hair coming loose from the bun. "I need the Consul," with that, she bolted out of the room again, this time Gideon was the one hot on her tracks.

"Oh, we don't have to run again do we?" Magnus sighed heavily. Tessa smiled at him. As much as she'd like to follow, she was tired too and she needed her energy. She hoped the trainings will start straight away tomorrow. She's starting to like it.

_However_, she thought as she looked at the figures running away, _this is very bad_. If Mortmain was going to recruit Shadowhunters, it would cause an uproar and sides would need to be chosen. There'll be a war. A big one. Nephilim might as well go against Nephilim and losing trust of your own comrades- or what you thought were your comrades -weren't the best thing in the world.

She shivered under the night robe. Killing them, of course, would be worse.

* * *

><p>She raised her arm and flung the dagger. It embedded just at the edge of the circle and she grinned. So she didn't exactly hit her target, but at least she managed to get it stuck to the wall. "Hmm..." Jem grinned as he inspected the throw and the result. The light filtering into the training room added a pale halo of light around him, making him look unearthly. She took a moment to watch him as he bent down and narrowed his eyes at the edge of the circle. "You're getting there, well done," he smiled up at her.<p>

"Thank you," she glanced over her shoulder at Will who was watching them. There was only the three of them in the training room; Magnus was one of her usual visitors, but today he had to go with Charlotte and Gideon to meet with the Consul somewhere else. Somewhere secret. Aside from the three of them, Gabriel was the only other one left to guard the residence. He should be sulking right now and ignoring Will.

Speaking of Will, he looked pleased with himself, as always. "That is the nicest thing someone has told me today," the boy snorted as if to disagree with her.

"I said 'Good morning beautiful lady' this morning," he reminded her.

"You said my throws are horrible. You could have been more encouraging. Like Jem," Jem straightened and smiled good-naturedly. "But you weren't and instead you simply boasted of your own ability to throw daggers."

"And we've seen enough of that," Jem said as he went to pull out the dagger from the circle. He jogged back to her and gave her the dagger.

"I can be encouraging," Will cried out indignantly as she raised her arm again. Tessa was about to throw when something darted in her line of sight. "Gah!" She turned to see Will standing on the bench and brandishing an arrow he picked up at Church. He had a threatening expression on his face and she couldn't hold back her grin. The scene was quite comical. "James! It's your cat! I swear he wants to have a chance to kill me."

Church raised a paw and Will was about to poke it when the cat hissed and darted away. The boy smiled as the Persian cat slunk away and rested at Jem's feet.

"Come on _xiōngdì_," Jem shook his head at him as he picked up Church. "You could've hurt him," the cat purred as it climbed on Jem's shoulder. Will scoffed as he put down the arrow and jumped off the bench. He proceeded on making his way for the entrance. "Where are you going?"

"To get more daggers," he shouted back at them before he left.

"Because you wasted them all," Jem whispered as he scratched Church behind the ear. It was true. They began the day watching Will as he threw the daggers everywhere, most of them to the ceiling. Tessa looked up to see a dozen daggers above her, worried that one of them will come off and hit somebody on the head. She looked back at Jem. He was still comforting Church, whispering to him and reassuring him that Will won't _really _hurt him. Tessa couldn't help but study him. He looked so peaceful, a smile gracing his face. There was pure goodness to him, an unbelievable one and she couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to have a friend like him.

He seemed to notice her observing and his eyes met hers. Jem's cheeks stained pink and asked her what was wrong. She couldn't help her own blush as she realised that staring at someone wasn't exactly comfortable for said person. She quickly masked her embarrassment with a question. "What was it you said to Will?"

Jem smiled. "_Xiōngdì_?" She nodded. "It's how I say brother, in Mandarin." Fascinated, she asked him if he could say something else to her. Then, as looked at her, his silver eyes burned. "_Ni hen piao liang_."

"What does that mean?"

He didn't say anything for a second and she immediately worried if she'd done something wrong. But all concerns faded as he grinned. "You're getting better," he gestured for her to take another shot at throwing the dagger. She thanked him as he stepped away from her, his eyes trailing to the floor as he stroked Church. Tessa stopped before she threw as she picked up a sad emotion in his eyes.

"Is something wrong Jem?" She let her arm fall and he looked up at her. Around his shoulders, Church seemed to shift looks between them, his tail tapping impatiently.

"Tess-"

A loud shout reached their ears, cutting him off. The voice that followed after was Will's, impatient and unhappy. "Jem! I need your help! These stupid boxes fell on top of me and they're filled with the misericords. One of them is dangerously close to cutting my brachial artery! I'm trapped!"

"It'd be good for you," another voice yelled. Gabriel.

Tessa could see him smile. "Yes! Dying is good for me. Then, I can haunt you. For_ever,_" the emphasis on the end of the word made him sound very dramatic. She rolled her eyes as Jem shook his head as he ran to help Will. He stopped just at the doorway, his hand on the frame. He turned back to her and Tessa suddenly wondered what he was about to say, had they not been interrupted. From they way he had looked, it sounded very important.

"I'll be back. I just need to stop the calamity about to befall onto this poor dwelling," she laughed before he left, his silver eyes sparking. "Oh. Hi Gabriel," Jem said as he disappeared. Tessa watched as the green eyed boy stalked in and stopped as he saw her. He was unhappy, as always. She couldn't blame him. All the revelations about his parents were enough to compel someone to despair. She saw enough at the dining room.

"How do you live with him?" He asked, his face scrunched in irritation and hatred.

And yet, she couldn't help but let out a laugh. Gabriel looked taken aback too, his face smoothing out and the scowl disappearing only to be replaced with a curious frown. "What? Did I say something funny?"

She shook her head as she turned back to the circle. "No," she would say she finds her bickering with Will amusing, but that was rude. Tessa ignored him as she raised her arm and flung the dagger. This time, she was halfway between the edge of the circle and the centre dot. A satisfied grin broke out across her face at the same time Gabriel moved to stand next to her.

"Well, at least he can teach you to throw," he remarked as he had his arms crossed in front of him. Sulking again.

She sighed heavily. Tessa's had enough with people discriminating him. "Will isn't as bad as you think," she pointed out, hoping she can have a shot at changing his opinion about the blue-eyed boy who was still shouting downstairs.

Sadly, it only seemed to aggravate Gabriel more. "Oh really?" he turned to her, his face sour and his voice cold.

Tessa threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "What exactly did he do to cause you to hate him?"

Gabriel let out a sound of disbelief, as if it should be so simple and that she should know. "Everything he does makes me hate him," his eyes burned with that loathing. "His arrogance, his selfishness-"

"He is _not_ selfish," her mouth moved without her permission and she immediately wished she didn't say it. Of course Gabriel wouldn't believe her. He didn't know the _real_ Will.

He laughed and her fists clenched at his lack of consideration. This was _mocking_. "You're delusional,"- that was very, very rude -"He just makes you believe what he wants you to believe. But you don't know him-"

"I _do_," she said passionately as her nails dug into her palms. The boy picked up on the edge in her voice and he narrowed his eyes at her. His arms were at his sides now. He was standing stock straight, drawing himself to his full height, probably trying to intimidate her. Tessa shook her head. That wasn't going to work. "I know him better than most. I _know_ that he is not selfish. I _know_ that he is loyal. I _know_ that he is a _good_ person. You may not see it, but he is. Deep inside him. _You_," she paused as she glared at him, "are the selfish one here."

The training room fell to silence as her words hit him. Her fists were shaking and she bit forced her mouth shut before she could say much more. Gabriel swallowed momentarily, speechless and his cheeks flushed. He didn't look angry anymore, but he didn't exactly look pleased either. He opened his mouth, "This is the second time you've shouted at me. It's very unladylike."

It was, but she couldn't care less. "But I have reason to do so, like last time. In fact, somebody should shout at you more often," she smiled sarcastically. "Call it endurance training."

His lips pressed into a thin line and the flush on his cheeks intensified. Gabriel was sure to say something more, but a ringing sound echoed around the Lightwood residence. Gabriel stormed out of the room without another word and she looked at him in distaste, her fists starting to lessen in its shaking. She could hear the thundering footsteps downstairs. A few moments later, Will and Jem appeared. Will grinned at her. "Excellent!" he appraised her as he ran inside. "You've told him off. Again!" Jem shook his head- but not without an affectionate smile at Will -and she noticed that Church has left his shoulders.

Suddenly, another person popped in. It was Magnus. "Magnus, how was the meeting?" Jem asked as the warlock sauntered in, the light catching the gems on his rings.

"Dull. But that's not why I'm here," his cat-eyes flicked to her. They were filled with worry. "The Faerie Queen is here. She wants to see you Tessa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... I don't know. There's something about this chapter. It's lacking some depth... At least that's what I think.**

**I liked this part though. _Around his shoulders, Church seemed to shift looks between them, his tail tapping impatiently. _The cat knows! **

**Church: Meow. Just tell her already master... Meow.**

**Apparently, according to the fabulous Cassie, Church is on TEAM JEM. **

**HARK! The cat speaks! **

**But please tell me what you think. Please? :) I added in Tessiam (a good funny one too), Jessa (*sob* oh JEM! I love you so much you super awesome dude! And you're ASIAN!), Chenry (because I know one of you just loves Chenry ;D) and Tessabriel (Well, what'll pass of it). And as always, my penchant for a twisty plot. Speaking of which, what does the Faerie Queen want? Here's a teaser;**

**_"You will hurt people," her sweet beautiful voice held no sympathy, her smile no kindness. "And in ways you least expect it." _**

**Gosh. I hate her. **

**And one final note, to Girlthatyoudon'tknow: Why thank you. :D I'm really sorry if I didn't use your suggestion though. I like it, I do. The thing is that I kinda wanted to focus on her waking and stuff and just her perspective. I'd also like to write down Will's POV when Jem punched him. Actually no, here it is right now. **

* * *

><p><strong>For Girlthatyoudon'tknow and basically everyone else. An extra- quickly written so is probably bad -because I'll be away and you'll all hate me now for being so abrupt and evil.<strong>

The Descent into Hell is Easy: Part Two (WILL POV)

He didn't see it. How could he not have? He was usually so attentive, so vigilant, so_ careful_. How could he _NOT HAVE SEEN IT_?

So she pays the price. Her hair bloodied and thrown carelessly across her pale face. Her eyes were still open but only halfway, the blue-gray just peeking out. It was dimming though, the light in her eyes. Her chest was heaving in and out slowly, her thigh sporting a bloody gash. _Tess, I'm sorry_.

Suddenly, Jem was there. He reached out, shaking her shoulder slightly. His mouth moved, he was saying something. But Will couldn't see him. He could only see her. Battered, broken.

And it was because of him.

He suddenly found Jem in front of him, shaking him too. He could feel his teeth bite onto his tongue and blood leaked. And yet, he didn't speak. Instead, he raised the hand that had touched the gash. It was dipped with her blood. _Look at what I did James, it's despicable_.

He felt a sudden pain in his jaw and his head shot back, his torso following after him. Instinctively, he caught himself. The pain was so intense that he saw stars at the back of his eyes. Will's hand went up to his jaw and his eyes locked with silvery, angry ones. Jem was standing over him, his fists clenching. For a moment, he was stunned. Jem? "Will," the boy whispered fiercely. "Tessa needs you."

"Tessa?" Will's head whipped back to her and he remembered the gash, the poison. She was still breathing.

What was he doing? It's not the end yet.

Jem nodded then went back to crouching next to her. Will swiftly tore off his shirt sleeve and tied a tourniquet above the wound, hoping the poison won't reach the bloodstream just yet. Meanwhile, Jem whispered to her. "Don't leave us yet Tessa..."

"She won't," he said to himself with fierce determination, the pain in his jaw ignored. No, Tessa won't.

His _Tess_ won't. His _Tess_ is strong. His _Tess _can fight against death. His _Tess_ is a miracle, _his miracle_.

No, _Tess_ won't.

* * *

><p><strong>Right... not really about the punch, more of Will and his guilt problems. <strong>

**Tessa: Just shut up already! **

**Will: But dark, brooding, angst-y man candies are so... well, man candy. ;D **

**Tessa: [bangs head on table]**

**Will: [pulls Tessa away from the table] Now look at what I did! I feel so horrible!**

**Me: =_=**

**Alright! Enough with the super long end author's note. It's symbolic of my inability to pull away from fanfiction. So I can show you that I WILL COME BACK!**

**So, this won't be a farewell. Just, until we meet again. **

**;D Pyreflies Painter (LOL****. Man candy.)**


	15. No News is Good News

**A/N: Hello everyone. How have you all been since... 10 months ago? Terribly sorry for the extremely long wait. Unfortunately, I really liked my school courses this year so I was preoccupied. However, exams are over now and I am finally able to update! Thank you to everyone who has supported so far through their own ways; reviewing/story favourite/story alert. I am most grateful. I am terribly sorry I couldn't review reply to everyone individually. I just haven't the time, even now.**

**Now, for the long awaited continual.**

**Disclaimer: I firmly believe that I am not the author of an extremely popular, best-selling, young adult fiction series.**

* * *

><p>–No News Is Good News–<p>

The path to the Sanctuary of the Lightwood home was physically similar as the Institute's, but deep inside her a tumbling fear caused her to tremble. Will saw that and smiled at her encouragingly. If they weren't accompanied by Magnus and Jem, he would've probably taken her hand.

"Now everyone," Magnus began as they neared the Sanctuary doors. "The Faerie Queen is cunning. Tessa, she can't lie as faerie's can't. However, be careful. She has the face of an angel and the heart of a demon," Magnus looked into her eyes intently, a deep worry running through them. "She can make you do things you don't want to. Be. Careful."

"Of course," Tessa nodded, unsure of what else to say. Will opened the doors, careful and elegant strokes of his hand carving runes onto the door. Once finished, he pushed them open and they stepped inside.

It was empty. "She's not here?" she asked as they made their way to a fountain. The sleek and beautiful structure was also identical to the one at the Institute and this was quite a misfortune. She tried hard not to imagine that night at the Sanctuary of the Institute, with Mortmain nearly killing her and a automatons charging and murdering Agatha and Thomas.

But the memory was so sharp her legs felt weak with the fear.

"Interesting," a sweet voice cut through the heavy silence and they snapped around– with the exception of Magnus –to see the Faerie Queen. "You survived Cerberus in the pits of hell and yet, you still fear Mortmain," she smiled, her pearly white teeth glowing.

_Magnus is right. She does look like an angel._

_ But good heavens, that was rude!_

Tessa set her chin, determined to appear strong. "I don't fear him. I hate him. There's a difference." At her sides, Will and Jem tensed. She didn't make a terrible move, did she?

Magnus looked about to interfere when the Faerie Queen _glided_ forward. Her red hair swirled with the movement and Tessa found it both equally beautiful and terrifying. "Hmm… you have the strength of a Shadowhunter, even their need to defend their honour. But your eyes…" she grins, dark red lips cutting through her pale face. "They belong to a Downworlder. Inquisitive, mesmerising and dangerous. Come, unusual child, show me your powers," she raised her hand in an offering gesture and, shockingly, Tessa felt pulled to her, as if invisible strings had wound their way into her limbs and were tugging her forward no matter how hard she resisted and every fibre of her being screamed for her to run away.

"No," Will spoke as he took a step forward. The invisible strings snapped as the Faerie Queen's arm dropped to her sides. She gave Will a cold hard stare, one which Will gladly met. Behind Tessa, she could hear Jem give his _parabatai_ a warning glare. Magnus, in the meanwhile, remained calm as he assessed the situation. "Sincere apologies my lady, but I'm afraid Miss Gray's excursion last night has rendered her incapable of performing any magical activities for the next couple of days. Isn't that right Magnus?" Will asked Magnus as he turned towards the glittery warlock.

"I'm afraid so," he gave the Queen a sad smile. "The Cerberus poison reacts to abnormal conditions stimulated in the tissues. Tessa Gray's… power requires for her tissues to spontaneously change."

The Faerie Queen did not look amused with the revelation. She must've been looking forward for Tessa to put on her magic show. "Very well. Perhaps I am not honoured to see her Change, for she is one special child."

"That is truly not the case my lady," Jem finally spoke. He took a step forward. "We're quite sure that Tessa would be glad to display her abilities to you, but she's merely incapable of such a feat during the present circumstances."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic," she smiled at Jem, to which he reciprocated. Tessa calmed a bit at Jem's diplomatic skills.

However, it was shattered mercilessly by the next words; "You're looking a lot paler lately Mister Carstairs. I worry for you."

_Jem?_ Tessa's head whipped towards her dear friend and he shook his head at her, though his silvery and ethereal eyes spoke quite something else. Will and Magnus were now also glancing at Jem, with Will shifting in a way that revealed a shocking vulnerability.

"I'm afraid that is not what we're here for my lady," Jem began to revert the attention from him. "We're here to ask of you–"

"My involvement?" she smirked, then her mouth dropped into an ugly scowl. Her eyes widened and a low guttural sound reverberated from her throat. Tessa felt the need to run. "There is nothing, I say nothing! That will ever make me associate with _Mortmain_. A scoundrel, who believes he has the power to defeat me? Bah!"

"You sound as if you've met him, my lady," Magnus raised an eyebrow.

The Faerie Queen twitched at her mistake. She snarled as she gave in to her weakness, "I have. He swore he was going to destroy me. Burn me. He disrespected me. I was going to kill him, had he not used his _infernal devices_. Killed one of my most beloved court members."

The four of them froze.

"He's attacked you?" Magnus asked, horrified. Although, Tessa believed the caring gesture wasn't inclined towards the Faerie Queen.

The Queen shrugged delicately. "Why do you think I haven't replied earlier?"

"But why haven't you told us?" Will demanded, his fists clenched and unclenched. "This is important! We could've already caught him!"

"You've withheld information from the Clave," Magnus's cat eyes burned darkly. "That's punishable."

The Faerie Queen sighed heavily before crossing her arms before her. "I was attacked. He came to my court and ordered my surrender to him, considering he's commanded some of my subjects. But I didn't affiliate with him. The Clave can't punish me!"

"I'm afraid they can," Magnus persisted on. "Mortmain is a most wanted man and you could've helped."

Her lips curled, "I'm not some servant of the Shadowhunters, as you are now Magnus Bane."

Tessa could feel the pang of her words and Magnus dropped his eyes. Was it really shameful for a Downworlder to help Shadowhunters? By the set of her friend's shoulders– their humiliated perch, the invisible load pressing hard against them –it seems as if it is something, of which his reputation, slowly erodes. _Magnus_, Tessa thought with her fingers twitching to comfort Magnus.

The Faerie Queen laughed. "He's in New York, as the _traitors_ have revealed. Please do kill him in the most unkindly way."

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Magnus is alright," Tessa asked as they left the Sanctuary. Magnus had stormed ahead of them, looking ashamed. Behind her, she could still hear the Faerie Queen laughing, even if she had already left.<p>

The other two didn't answer her and Tessa was struck by the lack of response. She turned towards them, to notice their heads bent and in deep conversation. "Are you sure?"

"Of course William," Jem sighed, a mild irritation prickling at his eyes. "Now I'm going to my quarters and, please, don't follow me," Jem turned to her and smiled, sweetly as ever. "Tessa."

She reciprocated with a nod before he strode forward. She waited until his silver hair was out of their sight before turning to Will and winding her arm through his. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked together. "Please be honest. Is he fine?"

"…No," her hand around Will's arm tightened. He took the hand and soothed it. It, unfortunately, could not calm her fears. Jem, of all people. Jem who is pure good and selfless and caring. Why Jem? "He does look pale, and weak. How could I have not noticed it?" Will's eyes constricted, a stinging guilt pulling at them.

"Don't blame yourself."

"It's true," immediately, they fell apart at the Faerie Queen's sudden appearance. Tessa's mind faltered at how the Faerie Queen appeared without them noticing. "You shouldn't blame yourself William Herondale." The Queen's eyes fell on the sudden gap between them. "You should blame each other. Had you not distracted yourselves with your… _affaire de cœur_, then perhaps you could have noticed Mister Carstairs debilitating health. How selfish for the both of you. And you!" She jerked her chin towards Tessa. "You will hurt people," her beautiful smile held no sympathy, no kindness. "And in ways you can never imagine."

_Enough_.

"Leave," Tessa's hands curled into tight fists, shaking. "Please leave now."

The Faerie Queen's eyes narrowed at her. "I would gladly help you find the cure. But considering your _manners_ Miss Gray, I'm led to believe that my offer is unwanted. Good day," she gave them nods and another flashing smile before pushing past them and disappearing on the other side of the corridor.

In her chest, her heart beat fast and painfully and it constricted and swelled and there was a horrible feeling, poisoning her blood and choking her up the throat which wanted to make itself known and tear itself out of her. Before she could contain it, a tear had slid. "Shhh," Will pulled her towards him before she could fall, her legs trembling. She will not cry. Not at the words of that _horrid_ woman. She will not let the Queen hear her weep. "Forget what she said. Just… forget it."

"But…"

"Tess," Will pulled back looking at her with equally pained eyes. "Don't let her in your mind. You can stop her," he smiled. "You're strong."

"Not strong enough."

Will opened his mouth, ready to say something, but closed it. He nodded, before brushing a strand of hair back from her face and releasing her. "You should get some rest. I'll be back. I need to inform Charlotte about New York."

"I see," she nodded, but Will didn't see it as he ran away and out of the corridor, to leave her behind all by herself.

There was something dark, and ominous with what she saw. She didn't let herself blink as she saw his back slowly fade as the distance between them grew.

* * *

><p>She didn't see him (nor Jem) at dinner, where Gideon announced that they are going to New York to find Mortmain using the Faerie Queen's information.<p>

When she went to sleep that night, her nightmares came back.

And when she woke up from the terrors, hot tears pooling down her face, Will wasn't there.


	16. Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**A/N: Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. Thank you too to those whom have put this fanfic on their story favourites and story alerts. Absolutely grateful.**

**There is not much else for me to say except, thank you so much for your continued support! I'm so excited! After this, there are only three chapters left!**

**This story is drawing to a close... I hope you like this chapter and if you have any comments, queries, criticisms, I beg of you to tell me! I would like to improve you know. :)**

**Disclaimer: How I wish I was Cassie. But I'm not, so boo-hoo me.**

* * *

><p>–Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea–<p>

At another circumstance, perhaps one that didn't involve the Faerie Queen's warning or at which Will _did_ appear by her side last night or talked to her that morning, Tessa might've actually been excited about being able to go on a mission without fighting her way into admission– and a mission that takes her to New York.

But no. And all such wishing will get her nowhere. So she shut her mouth and kept to herself for the morning, looking out at the endless, rugged and choppy seas that they crossed to reach New York. It was a particularly grey morning, which also did nothing to help her find something to be pleased with. Instinctually, she reached for her precious clockwork angel. Its familiar curves and surface was comforting and she felt all the bit better. She sighed as she breathed in the sea brine and relished in the peace. The ship was Clave-issue, meaning that only they could use it and the lack of people was welcoming. When she first got on one towards London, it was cramped and she couldn't move and breathe.

But not today. It was calm onboard and she slowly began to smile despite her circumstances.

Suddenly, arms were around her and she leaned back into Will. "I'm terribly sorry for my recent absence. I admit it was… unforgivable," she sighed deeply before turning around and breathing the scent of him.

"You weren't there last night."

He took that as his cue to explain. He rubbed her back comfortingly as he explained, "I was with Jem."

Immediately, she tensed and looked up at him, eyes wide. "What's wrong? Is he fine? Is he safe?" _Jem…_ the Faerie Queen's words about their… treachery towards Jem reverberated around her head and she felt about to faint.

Will noticed and held her tightly, propping his chin on her head. "He's fine now. I've found more of _yin fen_ which is why I was gone for the evening, and this morning and didn't see you," he pulled back to raise her chin with his finger. "I really am sorry."

She nodded, "I know," she buried her face back into his chest. "What matters is that you did what you thought was right and that you're back."

"And that will never change," she could hear his grin. They stayed like that for a bit longer, at peace with the world, the gentle rocking, the smell of the sea brine, the sounds of their joint hearts beating in synchrony. Tessa pondered about such oddity when Will detached and told her that Charlotte and Gideon would be expecting them back at the deck. They held hands on the way, but when they finally got close enough to the others, they let go and Tessa could not absolutely _wait_ until everything is over and they won't have to hide anymore. It was just… it wasn't the time. It was not the time to tell everyone of their… feelings while they're all still trying to catch Mortmain.

She began to pick up some of the first conversations, "…we have no choice. Mortmain's automatons may be stationed everywhere. Oh, hello you two. I was just briefing everyone," Charlotte greeted as they entered the deck. Everyone who insisted to come along– Jem, Gideon, Gabriel and Charlotte herself –were positioned around a table, littered with documents, on the deck. With disdain, Tessa found an empty spot; one for Magnus. When she had asked Gideon earlier for him, he merely said that 'Magnus Bane refuses to partake in Shadowhunter activities in the future'. Apparently, that was in her friend's own words.

She wished she could do something, but Magnus Bane has a free mind of his own.

"Feel free to continue," Will said as they moved to join the group. Naturally, the two of them appeared at Jem's side and Tessa reached out to squeeze his hand and gave him a smile. He looked at her in shock, and delight. Yes, he did appear much better. After letting him go, she gave Will a glance; one that said 'you are simply the best man I have ever known'.

He looked rather triumphant about that. Tessa turned her attention back to a much more lively and better looking Charlotte too. "I just told everyone that the New York Institute– thank the Angel they haven't been attacked yet –has informed us that there has been increased shipping activity of suspicious nature towards New York for the past few days. This, of course, corresponds to the Faerie Queen's information that Mortmain, _is_ in New York. However, if the shipping tale is true, then it must mean Mortmain has, most likely, mass produced his automatons to a much grander scale. This means that they must be around, hidden in plain sight. Therefore," Charlotte heaved in a great breath, "I have concluded that our best chances of entering undetected would be under guise. Of course, that shouldn't be hard for you Tessa," she smiled at the warlock-Shadowhunter and Tessa nodded. "That wouldn't be extremely inconvenient for us either. Once we reach there in safety, we would meet the New York Institute members, at which point we would move into their Institute and assess how we shall progress from there on."

A nod of agreement followed around the table. "Also," Charlotte reached for one of the books on the table, "I thought that, should complications arrive and I have been captured, killed or otherwise, I find that telling you all about the automatons and their inner workings should serve beneficial to their eventual destruction."

At this, everyone couldn't take their eyes off Charlotte. At Tessa's sides, Will and Jem seem to have frozen. She was, after all, a mother figure to them. "Mrs Branwell..." Gideon began, at a loss for words. Charlotte shook her head at him.

"This, I find, to be the best. Now pay close attention," Charlotte opened the book, then reached for a blueprint next to her. She spread it out in front of them. If the automatons weren't created for evil, Tessa would've found it all fascinating. The blueprint looked much the same as the ones they have found at De Quincey's party, an event that still sent chills up her spine. Charlotte opened the book and began to read out passages, written by Henry himself. "_Having scarce knowledge of mechanisms, I find the mystery to the automatons' animation perplexing. However, I have noticed that, in life, the simplest solutions can solve the most complicated situations. And that is so with this machine._

"_It is a mechanical entity made up of several other simple machines that so fascinatingly mirrors our own human body; it has a pump for a heart, that channels a fluid and life-giving magic to its limbs. The fluid acts as a way of inflating and deflating the vessels between their joints, so that they can move limbs. The pump has ventricles that control this and the warlock magic resting upon it keeps its function without external use of any source_," here, Charlotte pauses and gestures to the diagram, pointing out the joints, and Henry's pump. "_Aside from this, the fluid turns gears that allows it to turn much like a human could turn. The cams inserted between the joints allow shock-absorbance so that, should they be hit, it would not inflict severe damage on first attack. Finally, they are well supplied with armour. My most recent discovery shows that they now have claws of a strong metal, far stronger than steel and can withstand, at least to an extent, our own seraph blades._

"_My advice is this, destroy the pump. It stops the flow of the fluid and will deactivate them. If this doesn't work, there is another method. It is a method that, however, I find will be disagreed upon by the rest of my family, except for the one person that is directly involved_," Charlotte stopped reading and closed the book. "That's it. He never managed to complete what it was. The last time Henry wrote in his journal was before I picked him up for the ball. He could've completed it if it wasn't for me." Her words were heavily stained by guilt, regret, longing and pain.

"It's absolutely alright Mrs Branwell," Gideon attempted to ease her. "That is more than enough information for us to go on."

"Yes, well," Charlotte turned a blind eye towards Gideon's words. "It might not be enough," and with that, she ceased to look better and turned away from them before making her way out of the deck.

"Charlotte…" Will whispered.

Gideon waited until Charlotte was out of earshot. "She really does blame herself, does she?"

"She loved Henry very much," Tessa justified on the poor woman's behalf.

Gabriel's mouth turned. "Being in love sounds so terribly painful," truth ran strongly in his words. Everyone else regarded Gabriel with such horror that, at this, the boy stuttered and his face reddened. "I-I do not mean that one should not! I had meant to say that it just doesn't seem to act kindly upon _certain_ circumstances," at the lack of reply, he hastily left the deck in a fit of embarrassment. Tessa found that, if he would not talk, then perhaps he would not do such misfortune on himself.

"Well," Gideon huffed as he turned away from his brother's stock straight, retreating figure, "there is not much else to do except prepare and remain on guard. We arrive tomorrow morning. No-one stay up too late, we need you all attentive. Especially _you_," Gideon gave Will a pointed look.

He responded with an angelic smile.

* * *

><p>Tessa had spent the rest of the day wandering around the boat, Will at her side. They exchanged stories about what little journeys they've made in their lives– and most especially their homes. "New York sounds fantastic," he grinned as they stopped by the stern and watched the water frothing below the ship. "The sun and clear blue skies. Not like the gloominess and ashen taste of dreadful London."<p>

She giggled, then stopped and wondered. "Wales sounds beautiful too."

The girl immediately regretted her words as a sad expression descended upon his face. "It is. Though, in my mind, it would only retain its wonders when I know that the people I love are by my side. That, together, we could watch as the sun rises and descends to reveal that heavenly cloak of stars."

"I'm really sorry about your family," she murmured, careful that perhaps she might strike a painful chord.

To her surprise, it didn't. "Don't be," Will smiled. "I now know that I am incapable of hurting them. I could come back and see them again and after all these years…" then his smile morphed. "That is, if they will forgive me."

"When they learn of your story– your struggles and your selfless devotion to them and all the people around you –I am quite sure they would be more than happy to take you back. And, they're your family. They will never turn you away," she encouraged.

His peculiar eyes flashed to her, a peaceful shine to it, "I do hope so." There was a lasting silence after, filled by the rocking sound of the ship. He broke it with a grin, "And then I could introduce you to them."

Tessa's head whipped towards him. He met her surprised countenance with a sweet smile. "Cecily would like you. She's a little devil, mind. Be careful."

"That's…" the breath left her at his offer. To meet his family would be both a joy and a challenge. What if his parents did not like her? She was part warlock after all! What if they resent her? What then? "Will…"

"Tess," Will tensed. "Are you alright? You look… about to faint. Are you feeling seasick?" His hands were at her shoulders, ready to support her.

"But what if they don't like me?" she wailed.

"What? Oh!" his succeeding grin was so wide that it stretched from ear to ear of his face. "Do calm down Tess. It's not as if we have committed to each other. Though that is definitely not out of the question," he pleased himself with her reaction.

_Marriage?_ Tessa felt herself choke on the possibility. Will appeared more amused by the second.

But the idea! Of them being together with children– _their_ children –running around in gardens and her waking up with him _always_ there right next to her and them living in a beautiful cottage with dozens of flowers and trips to the park and their children growing up until they themselves grow with age and with weariness and the thoughts that they are mother and father! What an absurd, ingenious, lovely, absolutely mad and wonderful suggestion!

Another scenario bloomed into mind; they embracing their children as they read together by the fire. The scene brought an intense and unidentifiable emotion swelling within her chest. She was reaching deep into the scene, relishing into its joy and happiness. So profound and so coveted.

Will shook her out of her reverie and she gazed into his violet-blue eyes, ones she could look into forever. "Yes."

"I'm sorry?" he asked, genuinely perplexed.

_Honestly!_ "Yes, the answer to your question." At Will's growing confusion, she elaborated. "Your proposal."

Then, an indeterminable expression shadowed his face and his hands dropped from her shoulders as if she's pushed them off herself and she had hurt him and she absolutely could not understand as he stepped away, his body tensing. Now, it was she that was definitely confused. "What's wrong?"

"Um…" was it just her, or was Will hesitating? Wasn't he the one who asked? "Perhaps it's better you lie down. You need to think with clarity–"

"Will–"

"I need to go." He cut her off, eyes glancing from side to side as if he's torn about something. "I need to go," and with that, he left her.

He left her like he did yesterday.

* * *

><p>Once again, he wasn't there at dinner. Gideon had opted to look for him, but Jem told him that it is usually in times like this when Will best wants to be alone. At hearing those words, Tessa felt a churning in her stomach. She pushed the rest of her dinner away, unable to continue with the furling feeling. "That boy is terribly erratic. At times he'd be completely reasonable, at others absolutely… irritating." Gideon sighed heavily as he finished and set his fork down. "I'm off. I need to wake up earlier. Good night everyone."<p>

They bid him good night. Shortly, Gabriel followed after and– of course –Charlotte had already left. It seemed as if she can't eat at a table without Henry's presence. Tessa glanced at the nearby clock. It was nearing bedtime and she was about to stand when Jem– the only other one left behind –stopped her. "Uh… Tessa?" he started.

She sat back down immediately upon his call. They had exchanged much during dinner, but she was far too troubled and he looked far too tired for them to be able to sustain a lively discussion. "Yes?"

He pushed away his clean plate before continuing. His eyes dropped to his hands, "I would like to apologise for my rash behaviour yesterday, after meeting the Faerie Queen," Tessa's eyebrows shot up, and he took it the wrong way around. "I understand–"

"Jem," she raised her hands in a pacifying gesture. "I know that you hadn't meant it. I was merely concerned for your wellbeing," she dropped her hands on the table.

"You needn't," he grinned as he reached for her hand. The motion was touching and she smiled at him. His hands were cold, as always, and she hoped her grip could give it warmth. She hoped, in many ways, that she could help him overcome this devastating illness that he should have, out of all people. He, James Carstairs, such a lovely man, made of pure good. Everyone knows he doesn't deserve it. "Tessa… I've been meaning to ask this of you for a long time now…" he trailed off, the breath leaving him. His eyes shone and she felt pulled to their ethereal glow. "Would it be… possible," he murmured as he looked down at their joined hands, so casual, "for two friends to blur the boundaries of their friendship and," his thumb began to carve soothing circles along the back of her hand, "grow as something more?"

And then he looked at her.

And it was then she could never look at him the same way again.

Let it not be said that Tessa Gray does not know what he meant. Because she does, very much, understand the depth and sincerity of his words and their meaning. And its implications and how she suddenly grew more aware that her life is now a cruel, twisted joke.

_ No, this can't be_.

A sickening realisation engulfed her, dragging her down a deep abyss and she suddenly felt encroached by dark shadows, darker and much more dangerous than Mortmain and the back of her eyes stung with tears and she felt her legs give way and her breath left her mercilessly and of course she knew that it was horrible because Will and Jem, Jem and Will, the best of friends and now this _feeling_ that they have both developed for her and it was _sick_ and _unfair_ that she, of all people, will have to break them apart, such two _good_ friends and she could see, very far and very clear into the future, of the two results between her choices which will both end… just _end_.

All the remaining happiness that she kept close to her heart, despite her circumstances, ended there.

"Um…" she trailed off, unable to speak and choking on the tears she willed back.

Jem took it as a wrong signal and his hand began to withdraw from hers.

_No!_ "Jem!" she pulled him back and he smiled, yet it didn't reach his eyes. "I-I mean– I'm not sure. I'm terribly sorry and forgive me but I could not think now."

"Tess," she felt a hand clench around her heart as she heard Will's endearing name for her come out of his mouth. "It's absolutely fine."

"I don't know. God forgive me but I _don't_."

"You're crying," dread and regret filled his face and his hands immediately went up to wipe the tears away. His hands shook, "I'm terribly sorry for enforcing myself too soon. Just forget what I told you," after he finished he stood and, with a good night, went for the door.

She couldn't stop him.

_I don't know how to tell him that I don't love him_.

* * *

><p>He found her by the stern. Alone, head bent and shoulders forward, as if a heavy load had befallen on her.<p>

_Oh_, Will knew that this would come. He didn't expect it to come _now_.

As a result, he wasn't sure on whether he should accompany her or not. However, here, where he said that he will never leave her again, it didn't seem right to leave. Moreover, he _had_ left her when their conversations dwindled towards commitment. It was not that he was afraid. In fact, given the choice to run away from Mortmain and just _disappear_ with her and grow old together, he would gladly take it.

But he couldn't because he knew that, had he made her commit, then his best friend will never have a chance and she will never have a choice should they end up falling for each other.

Yes, it will hurt him. It will hurt him very much. But his joy compared to theirs? The woman he loves most and the best man he had ever met? He would willingly give it up as much as it would torture him.

And yes, he does know that Jem loves her. He just found out last night, while Jem thrashed and screamed in his bed as _yin fen_ was too short a supply. Fortunately, Magnus was there to dull the effect while he looked for the drug. But, as he did, he couldn't take away the fact that his friend _did_ scream her name. Even for just that _once_.

He screamed it, with equal reverence and passion and love as he himself would.

A short cry brought him out of his thinking. It belonged to hers and it was then that he couldn't take it. Will strode towards her direction and stopped next to her. He didn't touch her, he didn't hold her. He stood there, and he will always stand there, no matter what. "You knew, didn't you? That's why you left when I said 'yes'. You wanted to give me a choice. A proper and free choice."

"You know me so well."

"You didn't tell me about Jem."

"I didn't know until last night."

"…I don't love him," his head snapped towards her. The words… he didn't expect it. "I _do_ love him still. But not in that way. He's my best friend, and that is all that I feel," then, her face scrunches in pain and a lone tear slides down her cheek. "_I don't want to hurt him_."

Will's eyes drops in shame. This was what the Faerie Queen meant. By what they have done, and its effect on Jem. Jem, his very dear friend. "I don't either," he heard the lack of life in his words, sucked right out of him.

"What do we do?"

"…I don't know," Tessa finally turned and he let her bury her face on his chest and a patch of cool wetness spread across his shirt. He faced the stars and wished, wished very much indeed, that if a supreme being did exist, he wished that no matter what, they would all come out of this alive and their hearts intact and functioning because this was _cruel_.

It was very, very cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Jessas need explanations.**

**Right, here's the painful truth that I believe would also apply to the actual stories (Note: _believe_); had Tessa and Will launched off into the world of rainbows and butterflies and love hearts, they would develop their relationship so much that there is no way that anyone could break their bond. These two have so much in common that... personally, I don't think anything can break them once they've begun. And they have already, way before Jem had made his hit.**

**I feel bad doing this too, because Jem is a super-awesome, violin-playing, amazing guy. He doesn't deserve it. I just hope I can give him a happy ending. Or will I?**

**Mwahahahahahaha **(same thoughts to Tessiam)**.**


	17. Death And All His Friends: Part One

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the supremely late update. I was trying to ensure that I'm getting everything right and that I am not writing merely for the sake of finishing this story. I'm writing to _complete_ and _perfect_ this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them. :3**

**Disclaimer: No, not Cassandra Clare. I am also not Coldplay who's song title 'Death And All His Friends' from their Viva La Vida album, I have used.**

* * *

><p>–Death And All His Friends: Part One–<p>

When they were younger, much younger, Will had seen for the very first time the hold of the drug on Jem.

It was horrific, and indeed a surviving memory that continually plagues him and reminds him of the inevitable end. His dear friend had appeared at the very edge of life, almost tumbling off the cliff, allowing himself to fall freely and disappear off the earth, swallowed up by the never-ending darkness, consumed by an unpleasant conclusion. It was there that Will first realised one thing: that Jem was his brother and he was going to protect him for as long as life permits.

Over time, their bond grew stronger. Strengthened even by them being _parabatai_. A bond so strong that nothing could break it.

Not even now and in no way would he let it douse his loyalty.

Will pushed back all expressions on his countenance that declares 'we both love the same girl, and I am hurt very deeply by this revelation but I want to let you know that I am still, at heart, your brother'. "Ready?" he asked as he clasped Jem's shoulder. James was looking out over the bow of the ship, already in disguise. Since they didn't have Magnus, they couldn't change any of their features. However, they still had clothes on that could hide their faces, should Mortmain's abominable creatures be around. Jem, for instance, had his hat that hid his face.

"Of course," his brother said in as enthusiastic a voice as possible, one that could fool Will if Jem hadn't replied a second too late. Will retracted his hand before it could somehow send a signal to Jem about their current situation. However, Will still wanted to show care and insight into Jem's feelings.

Immediately, he moved so that he could look into Jem's eyes. It wasn't exactly effective, as the hat still cast a shadow over his friend's face. Will felt a hand clench his heart. "Jem? Are you alright?" Will asked, the hand squeezing tighter. _OF COURSE, HE ISN'T!_

Jem straightened out of his leaning position on the railings, and– suddenly and quite unexpectedly –optimism radiated from his frame. He took in a deep breath as the sea blew a warm breeze across the boat, wrapping a welcoming cloak around them. New York. Will watched as Jem closed his eyes, and a peaceful expression descended on his face. Will's eyebrows creased in confusion. "I am absolutely fine," he breathed, shockingly genuine. "I feel… at peace," Jem gave him a bright smile.

_Perhaps I am dreaming_, Will told himself as his friend's smile spread warm affection across his chest; the hand around his heart loosened and disappeared. _Jem is happy_. "You're… at peace?" he queried.

Jem nodded, his eyes glinting. Then, he flushed. Will felt tired all of a sudden. His mind was exhausted with attempting to understand the cause for Jem's unusual reaction and why he was behaving as so. "Can I tell you something?" Will hesitated, but eventually nodded. His friend grinned as he leaned forward. "It is an interesting feeling. Love. Though I know that mine might not be requited, I still feel… joyous. My blood… it's like it's singing and I cannot stop myself from… being happy. Of course, I am worried that it may not be returned, for I don't know how I am to bear it and this is the cause of my anxiety, which I see you have noticed." Jem smiled shyly and Will pushed down the choking feeling up his throat at the knowledge that his best friend's pain will be at his hand. "But… I cannot stop thinking about how fortunate it is that I learn to love like this. With such depth and capacity and vigour. I feel renewed, Will. I feel _alive_."

Will gave Jem a quick glance up and down. He was, indeed, alive. More alive than he had been for the past day. More alive than he had been when he was thrashing in his bed at the Lightwood home the other night. More alive than he had ever seen him.

The blue-eyed boy raised a teasing eyebrow. "You? In love?" He rolled his eyes in faux-weariness. "By the Angel good man! You look like some horribly smitten schoolboy."

Jem laughed and Will was happy he reached his intended effect. But, he knew he had to tack on one last question. He knew that Jem wouldn't be convinced until he could hear Will pry into his private life like some silly, gossipy neighbour. "So who's the lucky girl?" Will pulled up a hearty grin. A fake one. And he really couldn't bear all this _acting_.

Jem swallowed his _parabatai_'s lie and Will tried not to double up at his self-condemnation. "Very nosy William. But, it's Tessa."

Will attempted to look pleased and less… suffering. "Well," he clapped Jem's shoulders with both of his hands. He shook his friend before giving him a tight hug. Jem returned it, "I'm glad you've finally found someone."

* * *

><p>Tessa tried her best to avoid the two for the morning. She had intended with all her being to keep this up, at least until they hit <em>terra firma<em>, but whoever decided the course of their lives thought different. Alas, she was pulled towards the deck where they are supposed to congregate before they made it to the mouth of the harbour. When she finally arrived, Charlotte was scrawling something down on paper while the Lightwood brothers were conversing about something involving what's happening back home. Tessa couldn't hear them properly, as her eyes were trained on two people and two people _only_.

Will and Jem's head were bent over a contraption on the table. "What is it?" Will made to poke the iron sphere roughly the size of an adult's fist, but Charlotte had reprimanded him before he did so. He stepped away, Jem following after. "Alright…" Tessa didn't know how he did it, but Will looked like his usual self.

_If only I can pretend as well as you_, she sighed heavily and a bit too audibly for her liking. Both boys' head then whipped up at hearing her and Tessa didn't know who to look at in the eyes at first.

However, at seeing Will's pale face, she knew that she had to look at Jem first. Upon turning to him, Jem's eyes sparkled and she didn't understand. Not that she didn't want to see him so _happy_. She just didn't understand and she didn't want to steal that light away. She cleared her throat as she made her way towards them. "Good morning," she attempted a small smile which seemed good enough.

Will gave her a courteous nod and Jem smiled. But that which dissolved back into a frown. "Tessa, about last night…"

"It's fine," she tried to convey with utter sincerity even though deep inside her she knew it was very much _not fine_. "It is absolutely fine. I am sorry for…" Tessa tried searching for a word that wouldn't hurt Jem, "… being emotionally weak."

"Emotionally weak?" Will's voice was light; clearly playing for humour. Tessa was glad for his interruption. "Jem, whatever did you do?" a devilish grin was plastered on his face.

Jem flushed vehemently then nudged Will on the ribs. Tessa pretended that she did not understand what the motion was for. Clearly, Jem had told Will. It was _bound_ to happen.

The silver-haired boy turned back to her, face redder than ever, when Charlotte cut off what he was about to say. "The New York Institute has informed us that Allie Crawford and her cousin Cyan will be escorting us to the Institute. We'll just have to find them, and they'll ensure that we're glamoured from sight and that we are in no danger. Turns out we don't need our disguises after all," Charlotte sighed in relief, but her face remained a mask of seriousness. "Now, we all know what to do?"

They all nodded in unison. "Good," she sighed. "Very good," Charlotte cleared her throat before leaving the deck, clearly unable to sustain company. Tessa felt punch after punch of depression hit her frail body.

Suddenly, she felt a warm breeze hug her. She turned into the hug and felt a familiarity into it. She padded towards the side of the ship, hands gripping the railing as she watched the harbour come into view. Tears beaded at her eyes and she felt her legs go weak.

She was _home_. "Are you alright?" Gabriel asked beside her. She nearly jumped at his presence. She looked around to see if anyone had seen her reaction, only to find Will and Jem looking towards them. Will looked about to pounce on Gabriel and Jem– much to Tessa's surprise –appeared equally _protective_.

A little ways away Gideon watched the scene with puzzlement on his face.

"Yes," Tessa pulled up a half-hearted smile at Gabriel. The boy smiled back at her, much to her surprise. _If you're in love with me too, I swear, I will kill you_. Tessa turned back to New York, trying to wash away her horror at her current situation by reminiscing her childhood, no matter how much of a lie most of it had been. Even if she saw her brother's face at the back of her eyes.

* * *

><p>New York hasn't changed much from the last time she had seen it. It was still busy at the harbour and it was still warm (which she noticed seemed to upset her companions) and life was still the same. People went by, unknowing of great evil and danger.<p>

As they touched the earth, two people immediately made their way towards them. One was Allie Crawford, familiar and warm. She looked less pale and a healthy colour spread across her cheeks. Will had previously told Tessa that Shadowhunters mourn, but they do so with acceptance for this is their life and death and all his friends are unfortunate companions. Allie Crawford seems to have moved on from her father's death with understanding. Tessa looked to the tall boy next to Allie. He had the same strange eye-colour as Allie, but whereas she was small and tiny, he was tall in frame. He looked about a year or two younger than her.

Charlotte was welcomed by the two and immediately, Tessa saw Cyan Crawford write something on Charlotte's hand with a _stele_. Probably a Glamour rune. "Am I…?" Tessa trailed off as Will and Jem stepped forward in front of her.

Jem turned back as Will had a rune marked on his hand, meanwhile smiling at Allie's words. "I'm quite sure the rune will accept you, if a seraph blade can."

Tessa nodded, lost for words for she still found it strange to talk to Jem in such a casual manner. She really didn't want to. Looking at him was hard, but as Will had quickly explained to her before they reached the harbour, Jem was _happy_ and it was best to make things _look happy_. She wanted to disagree, knowing that the truth will kick him much harder after. But Will understood this too, and Will knew Jem best so she let him decide their actions. He knew what was best.

"I see," she nodded, too tired and emotionally drained to say anything else. Jem gave her a reassuring smile, friendly and sweet, before getting his rune. Tessa glanced around her furtively, though she knew well enough that no one would notice them. Notice the strange exchange. The harbour was packed, but everyone was too rushed to notice anything. The passersby were focused on their destination, and the bystanders' eyes just glanced past them as if they were as interesting as the air around them.

She took her turn and Allie grinned at her. "Miss Gray," she spoke in a recovered tone. "Welcome home," Cyan took her hand and drew the Glamour rune on her hand. The touch was burning and she bit down hard on her lip as she refused to cringe away and curl into her hand. Finally, Cyan let go of her hand and Allie gave her a spontaneous hug before relinquishing her to the others. She fell back into step between Will and Jem (she tried not to think of the symbolism) as she clutched her hand, now with a mark burning on it.

"You are now _officially_ a Shadowhunter," Will muttered disdainfully. At her other side, Jem didn't look all too happy either. She didn't reply, merely rolled her eyes heavenward, and waited for the Lightwood brothers to be glamoured.

Finally, they finished and Cyan Crawford addressed them. "Welcome everyone," he had a nice voice, Tessa thought. It also had a nice American lilt to it. "I'm afraid we must hurry," the boy looked at whatever was behind them and his eyebrows scrunched in worry. "One of Mortmain's ships has arrived."

Tessa could feel their bodies tense and she herself turned to see a big looming ship–

Somebody gripped her wrist and pulled her along as they marched hurriedly (though not incongruously) towards a set of carriages a little ways away from the harbour. Tessa finally turned towards the person that pulled her forward and found that it was Will. The touch– the first time he had held her that day –sent fire flaring up her veins and she yearned for him to hold her the way he usually did when she was worried. The way he would that made her feel as if everything horrid and unpleasant was far away and that the only thing she could hear was the sound of their beating hearts, alive and well.

Suddenly realising that they were surrounded by the others, she quickly averted her gaze to Jem who seemed to brush off the gesture as one of the boy following his duties.

_I am so sorry_, Tessa whispered in her mind. They reached the carriages and, not wanting to make things worse, Tessa had originally opted to go into the carriage where there were none of the _parabatai_. Unfortunately, Allie had opened the door for her and she had not had the chance to argue. They were _running_. So she climbed in, followed by Will and Jem and Allie Crawford. Before long, the carriage shot forward.

"The ships," Will leaned forward beside Tessa, hand having let go of her wrist. His voice was dark and serious as he looked at Allie, "how often do they arrive?"

"Once every two days, which is far too often to our liking. We've recently noticed, having readjusted our attention on the harbours," Allie grimaced. "And also we were distracted by… ceremonials."

Jem diluted whatever guilt that had begun to turn Tessa numb. "You haven't found his hiding place yet?" He inquired across from Tessa, face turned to his side as he listened to Allie's answer.

Allie shook her head. "No. He's very good at covering his tracks. The other night, we managed to find a body. Clearly his fault, but Cyan and I didn't have anything to follow with," her shoulders slumped. "I'm not a very good investigator. I'm sincerely sorry."

Will reached across the carriage and held Allie's hand, smiling with a brotherly fondness at her. Tessa rarely saw such a filial look cross his face. It was not quite something that he reserved for Jem (and this Jem understood with a knowing smile). This one was more towards… little sisters. Perhaps someone like Cecily whom Will missed dearly. "You've done your best in your line of duty. That is all that one can ask of you."

She pulled up a defeated smile at him. "Thanks brother," her voice was sweet and belonged to an angel, "but I want to be _better_."

* * *

><p>Eventually, they reached the New York Institute.<p>

The sun beat down on her back as she immediately step foot on the gravel outside the carriage. Tessa shielded her eyes from the sun as she beheld the Institute. It wasn't as big as the London Institute, but it was still quite majestic with the big iron gate thrown open like wings in front of them. "By the Angel, it's so hot here," Gabriel complained as Allie gathered her skirts and made her way to the doors. She threw them open and they all followed her inside. Meanwhile, the carriages rattled away into the back of the Institute.

Inside, there were several pews positioned in rows with candelabras lining the sides. The chamber was dimly lit and Tessa would've marvelled at the elegant structure had in not been for Allie Crawford grasping a hidden door which led to a spiralling staircase. "This way," she gestured and the group climbed up the set of stairs.

Finally, they reached a landing and the Institute's servants relinquished their baggage from them. Allie led way to a drawing room, while Cyan had disappeared to find the Head of the Institute. "Feel free to make yourselves comfortable," Allie announced as they settled onto couches and, indeed, made themselves comfortable. "The servants will arrive with tea soon," she said before turning on her heel and making her way out of the room.

After she left, Charlotte stood and flattened one of the blueprints onto the low table. "Well," she sighed heavily as she straightened. "Everything's going smoothly so far. That is very good." She grinned before collapsing on one of the high-backed chairs. Behind Charlotte, the curtains were drawn open, revealing the sunny day outside. Immediately, Tessa yearned to go to the Grand Central Park. To run in the green fields and stroll along the pathway as the leaves fell around her.

Will must've noticed her reminiscing, for he smirked. At his other side, Jem was facing the doorway. "Church?" he declared, Tessa hearing his eyebrows rise. "What?" And indeed, the cat was there and immediately made his way towards his master. Church made himself comfortable on Jem's shoulder, not without giving Will a glare (that which made Will shift away from the cat).

"He must've followed us from the boat and onto here," Gideon heralded the cat with a bemused smile. Gabriel appeared equally impressed while Charlotte brushed this off as if every other cat in the world did such a thing. "Very smart."

Church meowed his thanks, raising a paw in the air before napping on Jem's shoulder. His owner smiled at him affectionately as two people appeared. One of them was a servant of the Institute's whom didn't know were to put the tea and biscuits now that the table was occupied, and the other was a tall man. "Mrs Branwell," the man waved for the girl to leave and the servant, with a shrug, left. They all stood up quickly as the man made his way towards them. He was tall and fair-haired and strikingly familiar.

Charlotte gave him a curtsy. "Mr Wayland," she introduced him to them. "Everyone, this is Consul Wayland's brother."

"Hello everyone," the man grinned at them quickly. It was a welcoming smile, but one that spoke of urgency. Then, the other Institute members arrived. The Crawfords were there, but also a bony woman with teak-coloured eyes and a boy who must've been Wayland's son. "As much as I would love for us to talk and make more introductions, I'm afraid we _are_ in a hurry."

"Of course," Charlotte gave a nod as the other New York Institute members edged forward and looked at the blueprint, interest in their eyes.

* * *

><p>The sun set in the west. After Charlotte revealed what they had known (which took an awful lot of time to explain especially Henry's breakdown of the automatons' inner workings), the New York Institute members donated information that they had also found. Apparently, the shipping activity has increased weeks before Mortmain's attack, which meant that Mortmain must've already planned his escape and everything that follows after. They tried tracking him down, but it was a futile effort. Although they have noticed that the traces ended towards the industrial area. It made sense, as Mortmain required the factories to produce more of his automatons. They have also made inquiries with Downworlder spies, but they haven't heard anything. At one point, Cyan said that he was prepared to find mundanes who may have noticed things at the factories, but Harold Wayland refused to put the mundanes at risk.<p>

After their meeting, they had dinner where Charlotte launched off into more discussions with Consul Wayland's brother and after that, Tessa was showed by Lila (Mr Wayland's wife) to her room. The woman was cordial, but Tessa could still tell that she didn't trust her. Nevertheless, when she was left to her room, Tessa was more than glad to be alone. She sunk onto one of the chairs by the fire, her energy exuding out of her. They were so close. So, so close to catching Mortmain. They just needed the extra help to track him down to where he's hiding. Then they could finally end things.

And when everything's ended, _then_ she can worry about Will and Jem.

She felt like punching something. _Why?_ her head fell in her hands, her hair escaping from their intricate bun. As she sat there, she found that not doing anything would only make her delve deeper into her own emotions, her own tangled web of confusion.

Suffocating from the sobs trying to climb out of her throat, Tessa shot up and marched towards the window in a fit. She had to do something. She didn't care what it was, as long as it distracted her long enough and allowed her to focus on what's directly ahead of her; Mortmain.

When she reached the window, she looked outside and smiled at the familiar surroundings. The gaslights burned bright, cascading pools of light along the roads. She really did miss her home, and it was such a shame that she arrived here upon the most unfortunate of circumstances.

She was about to turn away from the window when she saw a familiar, dark-haired figure stalk out and follow the pathways leading away from the Institute. He held a piece of paper in his hand, a map.

Tessa lunged for her baggage and tore through her personal articles until she found clothes for her disguise. She rushed, checking time and again at Will's disappearing figure. He was still on sight when she placed a hat over her head and hugged herself in the trench coat. She made for the door, but not without grasping the Herondale dagger he'd given her and sliding it through her belt.

She tip-toed her way out of the hallway. Tessa knew that there must be a back entrance, probably the one that Will used. She suddenly remembered the carriages and where they disappeared off to. She deduced that the back door must be there.

She skulked through the hallways, narrowly being found by the Shadowhunters and servants. Eventually, she made it to the back entrance and she was glad no one found her, especially being in a man's attire!

Tessa propped open the door, the hinges squeaking slightly and the rust of the decaying metal crumbling. She grinned at seeing nobody around and at the fact that she was _indeed_ at the back entrance. She edged her way out, closing the door slowly behind her. It was fully closed when a small figure suddenly appeared at the crack. "Oh!" Tessa covered a hand over her mouth at seeing the cat. "_Church_," she hissed and shooed him. She could only hope the cat wouldn't tell Jem but even then, how would Jem understand a cat? "Please go. I'll be back soon," the cat cocked its head before swivelling away and running off to who knows where.

Tessa closed the door and was relieved to find that Will was still in view, though much farther away. Stealthily, she parted from the carriages and began to follow the pathways, hunching her shoulders and loosening her stance so she didn't seem like herself. So she seemed a complete stranger without having to Change. She thrust her hands into her pockets, letting herself look up every now and then to know where Will was headed. Was he seriously following a lead without telling them? Then again, this was his usual custom. Perhaps he liked investigating alone.

In a parallel world, where perhaps he is merely a human, Will would make a great detective.

As the sky grew darker, their distance grew shorter. At points, Will would pause and glance around him (that which she avoided by darting into a nearby building for cover). She was beginning to feel as if he could sense someone on his tail. At others, he would pause and examine something. Once, he bent near a gutter and inspected some fluid. Upon coming closer to it, she had found that it was a viscous fluid. It was black and much too familiar for her taste. It was a remnant of Mortmain's creatures.

Tessa wondered what Will was making with all of this, because she couldn't. She sighed and looked up, checking if Will had turned a corner–

But he was not there.

Ice ran through her veins. _Oh no_, she gulped in horror. Observing her surroundings, she couldn't find anyone else in the street. The place was deserted. Perhaps she should call for him, or run after him if he _had_ turned the corner–

A hand clamped on her mouth and pulled her backwards, her hat falling free from her head. She thrashed blindly, but not for long. As she was pulled into the darkness, she recounted her trainings (especially Jem's all too valuable ones) and, with a swift move, elbowed her captor at the chest, thrust their forearm which had the hand keeping her quiet, turned around into their grip while simultaneously plucking the Herondale dagger and pressing it against her captor's throat, backing them against the wall.

At another point, she would've been impressed by her expanding skills. But the contact between their bodies had been hot and electrifying and she gazed into his peculiar eyes. Not quite blue, not quite violet, but bordering in between. "Will!" she whispered fiercely, noticing his scowl of disapproval. He clearly was very much unhappy with her actions. Quickly, she stepped away by an inch and withdrew the dagger. "You _needn't do that_!" she reprimanded him. "You scared me," she followed after, voice much softer.

"And that is what could happen if you keep doing the dangerous things," he sighed heavily, the hand over her waist warm and reassuringly present. "Why _did_ you follow me? And I can see you went to such lengths to hide yourself, so clearly you didn't want to follow me just for the sake of doing so."

She placed his family dagger back into her belt and he could feel his gaze on her. Normally, she would be comfortable with that. With _this_, his proximity and his breath wafting across her cheeks, causing them to flush. But now, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to step away in guilt or fold into him. Tessa heaved in a deep breath as she looked up at him, "I wanted to help and I didn't want you going off alone where something wrong could happen to you."

His body slackened in defeat, the hand at her waist sliding to the base of her spine. She could feel her heart beat faster and her body weaken at the touch. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am perfectly capable of keeping myself safe?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not content, sitting around while I watch people that I love risk their lives for me?" she held her ground. This was what she has been fighting for the entire time. To keep people _safe_. She never wanted to follow death and all his friends. After all, she wasn't fighting against Mortmain. She was fighting _for_ people that matter her. For her family. For him. She didn't want her nightmares to have substance, to become reality.

His other hand slid under her chin, tipping it upwards to face him. His expression morphed into one of defeat. It made him look older, more serious and mature. Yet his eyes still burned brighter than the stars dancing above their heads. "So do I, and yet what are you doing now?"

_Oh, that is not funny_, she scowled and he gave out a small laugh. It was authentic, and one she hadn't heard in ages. She had planned to laugh along when she felt the hand at her back shake, not with the laughter, but something that wasn't quite right. Her mouth opened with a query, "Will–"

"We need to go back home," he cleared his throat, voice wavering and hands flying away from her and he began to march away. "Come on–"

"Will?" she cut him off, disbelief in her face. _No_, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A tense atmosphere surrounded him, and a wall seemed to begin to build up around him. The light that he had released for the past couple of days had begun to dull once more.

Her mind quickly ran through all the unusual reactions he had that day. She just noticed that he didn't come too close to her, that he didn't want to touch her and that when they did, he didn't want to sustain it. What happened just then was an exception, but he withdrew as soon as he realised what he was doing.

William Herondale was _pulling away_.

"Will," she fought to keep off the desperation in her tone. _This can't be happening_. "We can fix this."

His shoulders collapsed as his energy left him. "No, we _can't_," his voice broke and he whirled around to show her what he had truly been feeling. She nearly gasped at the raw grief ravaging him. This was hard for her, but she had no idea how much harder it was for him. He looked… helpless. "I owe him Tess. I can't–"

_Please tell me this isn't happening_. "But what about me?" she whispered.

Will rocked back on his heels, hit hard by her words as if they had slapped him. Or worse, that _she_ had slapped _him_.

Then, he recovered and inched back towards her but he still wasn't close enough. In the dim light, his eyes were still full of colour and sincerity and hopelessness, "I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul and I would give _anything_ for you. But don't you see?" He covered the remaining gap between them in a quick stride and he was close enough for her to hold him and keep him where he was. "I _can't_. How could I live with myself knowing that I am happy, yet it is at the expense of my brother's hurt?"

She hadn't thought about that either and now that she did, she loathed how she had forgotten why they were hurting so much; because Will and Jem are so close, and she was the driving wedge between them. "Tess, don't cry," his hands shot to her face, wiping away the tears she didn't want to spill and tilting her head up again, towards his. "_Please_ don't cry."

"_Will_," she gasped, dragging in a ragged breath. He gave in and pulled her close. She breathed in the scent of him as he stroked her hair, allowing herself to drown at the fact that he was holding her, comforting her. "Will–"

He made a loud gasp. A pained one. Suddenly, she became aware of a wetness spreading across her stomach and she clung tightly to him as his body sagged forward. Will's face turned to hers, his mouth against her ear whispering one word; "_Run_."

"_**WILL**_!" She screamed and somebody yanked his body off of her and her hold was loosened as arms snaked around her waist and pulled her away and she thrashed and yelled and _pleaded_ as Nathaniel gripped Will's hair and drove the blade further into him, piercing through Will's skin and making the blood burst.

Nathaniel withdrew his blade back, sickeningly slow, and threw Will to the ground. He didn't move.

She couldn't say anything as she watched Will bleed. As she watched the person she loved most and would always have his name and his smile and his books and his face etched onto her heart _die_.

All her exhaustion and confusion and loss and pain consumed her at that one point and she blacked out.


	18. Death And All His Friends: Part Two

**A/N: Hi! ****Thanks for everything guys! Especially the reviews!**

**I hope I got Jem's POV right. This is the first time I ever wrote in his perspective. Please do calm my anxiety by telling me if I did it well or not. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare or Coldplay who owns the song 'Death And All His Friends'. Great song! Look it up!**

* * *

><p>–Death And All His Friends: Part Two–<p>

James Carstairs had been reading over Henry's notes on the burst globe (the sphere that Charlotte had stopped Will from touching which she ended up creating with Gideon for the past few days) when Church dashed into the room. The cat was surprisingly smart and Jem was pleased to have him around. In short, he was wonderful company even for a quadrupedal which has their bouts of bad temper. "Church," the cat seemed to waste no time and pounced on him, Henry's journal falling out of his hands and onto the floor with a soft _thump!_ "Church–"

The cat jumped off his arms, ran to the window and started scrabbling at the glass, leaving behind thin spidery lines. Jem hurriedly bent to place the journal onto a table (he knew that should it be damaged, Charlotte would be very upset) and ran to pluck Church off the poor window. "Church!" Jem stroked the cat to stop whatever fit was consuming him.

But the cat was relentless and struggled out of his grip. "Church, what's come over you?" Jem asked, perplexed, as he let the cat go and it began to scratch at the glass again. Jem looked at the window–

And saw a familiar figure far, far away through it. "Will?" Jem breathed. Behind Will, about a hundred metres or so, was a hunched figure, head bent yet Jem saw her soft curls falling away from her hat, curling at the nape of her neck in that way that he loved. "Tessa?" Jem couldn't understand why Will has disappeared off into somewhere without telling him, much less why Tessa was following Will surreptitiously. Church had finally stopped scrabbling at the window, content as if he had accomplished something, and Jem scratched behind the cat's ears, muttered a thanks, gripped his dragonhead cane and followed after the two.

He was fortunate enough to escape without anyone crossing him. Jem walked out the back door and followed behind. As he shadowed the trail they left, leaping into cover every now and then, Jem attempted to understand their unusual behaviour. He still could not understand why Will would leave with no note. He knew that his _parabatai_ suffered from a penchant for inflicting self-imposed perils. He knew that Will wanted to be alone at times. He knew that Will was secretive. He knew that as much as he tried to set Will right, his _parabatai_ would remain as such. A stubborn fool of a soul.

However, he also knew that his friend will not like it very much that he followed him. But, (as much as Jem hated to admit this) Will really was only half the reason Jem took up the strength to face whatever argument he will have with his _parabatai_ later.

The other reason was Tessa. Jem could not comprehend her actions, not to mention that she's disguised herself.

Although, he couldn't help but admire how she's grown under the wing of their mentoring even if he did dislike it in the beginning. Tessa has… become strong. Jem was glad to have been an influence in her life, even if it had been for a horrible reason. He dearly hoped that she wouldn't take up a life as a Shadowhunter after this. He wouldn't be able to bare watching her throw her life away like that. Let others control her like that.

But, alas, it is her choice. Not his. Who was he to lay claim on her decisions?

It still didn't douse his curiosity though. Why did she follow Will?

Jem refocused his attention on the path before him and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Tessa still and lost and confused on the street across him. _I should probably go up to her_, he thought as he watched that all too familiar look of fear dawn on her face. She's lost sight of Will, as had he in this deserted, quiet street.

His legs were about to carry him forward when he saw two hands appear behind Tessa and yank her back.

Cold dread saturated in his blood and he found himself bolting up the alleyway, eyes transfixed on the other side of the street where Tessa had turned the tables of her misfortune and now had her captor pressed up against the wall. Jem halted at the mouth of the alley as his mouth involuntarily stretched into a grin. He taught her that and she was safe because of it.

Nevertheless, Jem knew it wasn't right to let Tessa deal with these things herself. He was about to aid her when Tessa gave a jolt of recognition. "Will!" he could hear her whisper, despite the distance. "You _needn't do that_! You scared me."

_Will?_ Jem's eyes widened as it was, indeed, his _parabatai_. _Ahhh, found her out_, Jem sighed in relief. She's safe after all. He was about to join the other two and ask them what they were thinking, traipsing and having adventures without him when he turned his attention to the way the two of them were holding each other together and they way they spoke with affection that reaches far beyond the boundaries of what Jem had normally assumed was simply a strong friendship between them, and the way his dear friend– his brother –held her against him in the same way Jem had always wished he could, in the way in which he could speak with mere actions that he was going to keep the darkness at bay and he was going to protect Tessa no matter what.

He felt a cold feeling settle at the bottom of his stomach and he reached up to the cold wall for support.

He was cold all over.

He picked up on their conversation without meaning to and yet entirely _wanting_ to. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am not content, sitting around while I watch people that I love risk their lives for me?"

"So do I, and yet what are you doing now?" Will's words were succeeded with laughter and Jem couldn't find it in himself the need to laugh along and he felt something at the very back of his mind– at the very deepest and precious part of his heart –die out, wilt and dry up like a small flower left behind in a bitter storm.

Whatever was coming, he didn't like it.

"Will?" Tessa asked, heartbreak in her tone. Jem's head snapped up. He hadn't hurt her had he? Jem could always forgive Will no matter who he hurt. He just didn't like it when Will hurts himself.

But hurting Tessa Gray… "Will," Tessa sounded as if she was fighting to keep Will somewhere. To keep him with her. "We can fix this,"

"No, we _can't_," the breath left Jem's lungs and he was now leaning against the icy wall at hearing his _parabatai_'s pained cry.

_Will? Will, is that you?_

Jem couldn't look at him, but he did and he felt a similar hurt bleed across his chest. "I owe him Tess. I can't–" That way Will spoke that word… Jem knew he referred to him.

Quickly, he was reminded of that day when he first found out that his parents are dead. When he found out that he was forever dependent on the drug that he was tortured with. He noticed that it was the revelation that maimed more than the fact. That feeling of a rising tidal wave was above you, crashing on you now that you are aware of great celestial perversion.

And that you are incapacitated at its hand.

He turned away from the scene before him, starting his way back to the New York Institute. He used both of his hands to support him against the wall, fingers clawing at the bricks to pull him away, to drag him away before he could fall and be dragged underneath. Before he could drown. Because he knew that he would, he just didn't want to drown _there_.

He could hear Will. "I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul and I would give _anything_ for you. But don't you see? I _can't_. How could I live with myself knowing that I am happy, yet it is at the expense of my brother's hurt?"

Jem scoffed, a harsh sound that he never thought would escape his mouth. _We are at similar positions_, he thought. Jem just realised how Will had appeared happier lately. How he didn't seem to inflict as much damage as he usually did. How his casual cruelty had begun to melt away, his stone wall beginning to disintegrate. At first Jem had merely assumed it was Will beginning to make changes, perhaps even starting to _listen to him_.

But it wasn't. It was because of Tessa.

And Jem had never seen him happier and he doesn't want to be at fault for stealing that away because of his own desires and wants and loves and because of _Tessa_.

He will not follow death and all his friends. He will not be bitter because of this. He will not, he will not, he will not, _**HE WILL NOT**_!

He was halfway past the alleyway, carrying his body away from the scene, pulling himself out of the wreckage, when he heard a whirring. "_**WILL**_!"

Energy crackled under his skin and he pushed away from the wall and whipped around at the shrill cry. He shot forward to the mouth of the alley and he froze still at what he saw, his mouth opening, words trying to form yet sounds refusing to escape as he felt something like needles prickle at his skin.

A high wave had formed, directly after the last one.

Nathaniel threw Will to the ground, a pool of red seeping from him, and Tessa watched in horror before becoming limp in the arms of an automaton that held her. "If he lives, kill him."

That thawed Jem.

He pounced out of the shadows, sailing through the air and leaping for Nathaniel Gray, but he had already clenched his sister's arm, fiddled with his fingers and was _gone_.

His dragonhead cane's blade flashed before he ripped through the automaton that had held Tessa. There were five of them now. Something overtook him, something urgent and unprepared and terrifying and afraid, and before he knew it, the machinery were scattered around him and Will in broken heaps and twitching limbs. "Will!" Jem whispered as he kneeled next to Will, dropping his cane– caked with the dark fluid –hastily as he rolled Will over onto his back and Jem shrugged off his jacket and pressed it to the ragged wound. He was regarding the wave now with wide eyes as its peak towered over him, about to crash at any moment. "_**WILL**_!" Jem cried as he shook his _parabatai_.

The blood was leaking onto his trembling hands, the jacket already soaked with the red substance. "Jem…" Will gasped, gripping Jem's wrist and pulling him close, looking him in the eyes. The glint, that manic glint, was disappearing and Jem could see the wave prepared to topple over him.

"Don't!" Jem growled. "You're the only brother I've ever had and will ever have. Don't leave me now! Don't leave!"

"Protect her…" Will choked out, the blood dripping off the side of his face and the grip on Jem's wrist became weaker by the second. "I'm sorry… Jem… I'm so sorry."

"You're happy," Jem whispered as he held onto Will's wrist as if by will alone he could keep his brother alive. "It was the first time I've ever seen you so alive. It's not right that you–!"

"And so are you," Will closed his eyes, smiling as he understood that Jem _knew_. "Jem Carstairs and Tessa Gray."

Will stopped fighting and he went along easily, his hand slipping off Jem's wrist. The wave came crashing–

"Move," Jem shuffled away immediately as he saw blue sparks shower around Will. "Honestly," Magnus Bane snarled as he kneeled and turned Will back onto his side. "Here," a cloth magically appeared in Jem's arms. "Staunch the blood leaking at the other side," Magnus commanded and Jem pressed on the blossoming wound at Will's back, still holding his _parabatai_'s wrist. "Stay with us Herondale. Why aren't you fighting?" Magnus moved quickly, words, chants, songs bubbling up his throat and out of his mouth and the sparks intensified and Jem gripped tighter onto Will's wrist.

_Stay William. Stay_, he prayed as Magnus' arms flurried around them. The wave was dragging Jem under, he flailing about as he fought to stay conscious and dig his way out onto the surface–

There. A pulse.

Jem's back shot straight and Magnus grinned. He was swimming. He survived. He was swimming back to shore and away from the horror and the waves and he could _fight_ it. "Come on _parabatai_," Jem transferred his hold from Will's wrist to his hand. Holding it, grasping it firmly and keeping him _there_. "Let's fight this together. Alright?"

Will smiled, "Together."

* * *

><p>A shaking jolted her awake.<p>

Tessa shot upright, mouth open. "WILL!"

"Tessa!" But it wasn't Will. Comforting hands flew to her shoulders but she couldn't see anything among the tears that clouded her vision. "Miss Gray!" the person shook her, but he needn't. She was shaking, she was trembling as her bones shattered and her chest collapsed at what she last saw because it was horrible, it was _horrible_.

"Will…" she sobbed and she pulled up her knees, hugging herself and curling into her splintering frame, her fingers yanking on her hair, sharp pain blooming everywhere and her breath came in quick and fast and–

"Tessa!" Henry struggled to get her hands off from her hair and once he had, he placed them between his own big hands. He looked at her with green and sorry eyes. "Please, you need to listen to me."

But she couldn't. All she could hear was the unsettling silence filling the gaps of her soul. It came true. Her nightmares came true… They came true… "He's dead, Henry. He's _dead_…"

"Don't lose faith in him yet."

She shook her head as she knew with _certainty_. "Henry…"

"Come on," Henry pulled her up against him, trying to comfort her as the wrecking sobs travelled up an down her, as she trembled. "Don't lose faith. Don't lose it."

* * *

><p>Will's wounds have already begun to heal. Magnus outdid himself.<p>

Jem would've been rejoicing, but they had no time. Charlotte, the Lightwoods and the New York Institute members were all bustling about. Magnus gripped one of Tessa's articles of clothing tightly in his hand, tracking where she was now. "She's in a factory by the river! That factory is tall, and big. With a big X sign over it." Magnus announced, looking at Charlotte and Harold Wayland.

"Thank you Magnus," Charlotte gave him a nod before darting for the entrance, through which Harold Wayland, his wife and the Lightwoods have now disappeared through. Jem bolted after her, but she turned on her heel sharply, her whip circling around her and preventing him from crossing the threshold. "No! Jem!"

Jem halted, a complaint rising to his throat. "Charlotte, let me help."

"No!" she growled at him. Behind her, the Lightwoods and the Waylands looked on with urgency clear on their faces. The carriages were prepared and they were all ready to dart after Mortmain. And Jem wanted to be part of it. "Stay here and protect the younger ones," The Crawfords and Alexander Wayland were told to stay put, now in their rooms awaiting for their families to come back. "And watch over Will."

Jem gave a quick glance over his shoulder. Will had been thrashing before, exclaiming that he can get up and fight. Magnus placed a spell on him to go to sleep so that he is now lounging across a pew, eyes scrunching in pain. The blood that had spread across his abdomen were staunched now, just spots of blood bleeding through the bandage that wrapped around his waist and torso. Jem turned back to Charlotte with pleading eyes, "Charlotte _please_… She means a lot to us too." _A lot more to Will and I_.

"I know," Charlotte nodded, stepping backwards, trying to ignore his eyes. "But Will's hurt and I don't want to see you hurt too. You both matter _to me_." With that, she whirled away and ran to a carriage. Jem watched in horror and– he has to admit –_anger_ as the carriages rolled away and off to save Tessa while he sat there and merely hoped and he himself can't save her!

"_**Damn it**_!" Jem cursed, kicking a wall and successfully imparting cracks upon the wall. He collapsed onto a pew, throwing his cane beside him and held his head in his hands, breath heaving in and out in torrential puffs. He hadn't been angry like this in so long, the feeling was overwhelming. The last time he remembered being as such was at the arena at the bottom of the Devil's Tavern, punching Will to shake him awake and respond.

They were trying to save Tessa then, too.

So what were they doing now? Waiting here, Will sleeping–

Jem froze as the unlikeliness of the circumstances presents itself. _Was he?_ Will was too silent.

"Will," Jem's head snapped up from his palms and he gripped his cane as he ran over to his _parabatai_. He kneeled next to Will and whispered to him. "Will, can you hear me?" he shook his shoulder.

"Of course," Jem grinned. He knew it! "Magnus hasn't left yet, has he?"

Jem shook his head as he saw Magnus making his way back into the Institute. He had been conjuring horses outside. There were two of them, one for him and the other for Will. "No he hasn't. He didn't give you a sleeping spell then?"

"No, a mild sedative," Will sat upright, craning his neck side to side before his eyes darted around wildly, vibrant energy splashing across him. "Where's the weapons room?"

Jem stood straight, similar adrenaline coursing through him. Energy buzzing at the tips of his fingers and he felt light on his feet as if he can fly. "I'll go–"

"No need!" Magnus exclaimed as he finally came by their side. His sleeves were pushed back in what was otherwise a very un-Magnus-like garb, his hands encircled with sparkling blue sparks. "Here," Magnus snapped his fingers and at their feet lay an assortment of weapons. Jem reached for the bow and arrows while Will lunged for his throwing knives. "Be careful you two and don't get killed! Charlotte will come after me," Magnus threw Will a pointed look. "Especially _you_."

Will grinned, finding a clean shirt nearby (one that Lila Wayland prepared for him earlier) and pulling it over his head. "Of course–" then he doubled over and winced.

Jem and Magnus went still, before Jem shot forward. "Will?"

"I'm fine," Will wheezed out and they all adjusted their gaze onto his abdomen. Blood was beginning to seep through his shirt. "I'm _fine_."

Jem knew that he should tell Will to stay put. That he should tell him to stay and rest and heal himself.

But he also knew that if he was in Will's shoes, with the person he loves most in danger, he would brave anything and everything and kick his way into the battlefield if he has to.

And that is why Jem merely turned to Magnus and asked him if he can cast a spell to help Will. Magnus and Will regarded him with shock, for this was indeed very much not like him. But Magnus nodded and blue sparks surrounded his friend.

And Will was grinning at Jem, but his grin suddenly morphed into a grimace. "So… you know?"

Jem understood exactly what he meant by those words. The very statement sent a harsh silence cutting across the Institute, daring someone to respond. Jem boldly did, "You're my brother. I know you better than most."

Will's head bowed as he picked up a seraph blade and hooked it onto his belt. "_I_ didn't know. I'm… sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry for all this. For this…" Will gestured everywhere around him and Jem saw that it was the first time he had seemingly been lost for words. For anything to say. It was strange listening to Will's silence. Will sighed in defeat, his body slumping against the back of the pew and his eyes searching the dome above them for anything else to say. He was a tired soul. A soul that had suffered after going through so much for so long. Though Jem couldn't pinpoint his suffering, he knew that Tessa Gray ended them and he was more than happy to see William Herondale– the boy with the cruel remarks and sorrowful eyes and bottomless well of pain, his best friend –heal himself of his wounds because he was most deserving of it all.

Somewhere in the deepest and most precious part of his heart, the wilted flower renewed itself and shone brightly. He was able to let go, swim back to shore and breathe again.

In short, James Carstairs was free.

"Don't be," Jem sat next to Will, gripping his friend's arm and turning Will to face him. The boy presented him with an incredulous expression. Jem grinned a hearty, infectious grin. "Now can we please save your damsel in distress?"

* * *

><p>"Henry!" Tessa screamed as Nate pulled the man by the hair and threw him against the wall. Henry's head collided with the wall of the dark room and Tessa saw a burst at Henry's head.<p>

A brief image flashed before her mind and she pushed it down. She can't think about it anymore! Not when, now, her tears had dried up and her heart is icy and the Herondale dagger throbbed and pulsated at her belt, crying out for her to stick it at Mortmain's chest. "Nate!" Tessa threw herself against her brother, but Nathaniel pushed her back, lip curling in disgust. Tessa fetched up against the wall, sliding down it before she crawled her way back to Henry and felt at his head. Behind her, she heard Nathaniel laugh and turn, bolting the door behind them. "Henry! Henry, can you hear me?" she asked as she shrugged off her overcoat and pressed it against Henry's forehead. She shouldn't have let him attack Nathaniel all by himself. If they had succeeded, then they could have been escaping by now.

But she was far too struck with horror to move and aid Henry then.

The man reached up and gripped her wrist. "Go, Miss Gray. Before they do _it_."

Tessa froze. "What will they do Henry? What is it?"

Henry seemed to grimace and she tried staunching the blood flow. It was starting to recede, but she knew it wasn't enough. "Mortmain kept me alive… so that I could create something for him," Tessa's hands stilled over Henry's head. "He said he was going to marry you first, so he can gain something from you. Share your abilities," Henry wheezed and Tessa whimpered. She could not see his face, but he sounded bone-tired and abused. "Then he's going to ask you to change into his father, John Thaddaeus Shade."

"J.T.S.," Tessa recounted, ice running in her veins and her eyes widening. That memory seemed so far ago already. Years away.

"Yes," Henry gasped and Tessa held onto him tighter. "He's going to have you change into him, then extract your soul, combined with Shade's and contain it in a jar. He made me create it. I'm sorry Miss Gray, I couldn't do anything," Henry wheezed, desperation in his voice. "I would've killed myself, but he wouldn't let me. They watched over me day and night. Then he told me he was going to kill Lottie if I didn't do anything."

"How is this possible Henry?" Tessa asked, her voice rising. She's heard from Magnus before that necromancy was deadly business and very tricky. Especially in containing one's soul.

"He used a missing page from the Book of the White," Henry dragged himself up into a sitting position and Tessa told him to stay put without much success. "He stole it the night he burned the Institute. It was a missing page that we hid after the book disappeared almost a century ago. That was what he needed. He needed it to contain his father's soul!"

Tessa shook her head in disbelief and disgust. She was about to be held prisoner forever, her soul tied with Mortmain's father in a jar. She couldn't let that happen! "Henry there must be a way to stop this!"

She could hear his proud grin and hope swelled in her chest like wildfire. "Miss Gray–"

The door crashed open and Tessa pressed against the wall, her hand flying to the dagger at her belt as Mortmain sauntered inside. Behind him was Nate. "Hello Tessa dear," his voice sent a chill up her spine and the hair at the back of her neck rose. Deep inside her, something sharp and harsh stirred. She was holding back the irresistible urge to attack him right then and there. He might hurt Henry.

"What do you _want_?" She growled at him, shielding Henry away from Mortmain and Nate. Henry went quiet behind her and she could only hope that they wouldn't kill him too. "Just, _what_?"

Even in the darkness, she could see the glint of his grin. His horrible grin. "I want to marry you. Is that so bad?"

She felt a harsh sound escape her lips. Mortmain and Nate quietened at her unusual reaction. _Good_, she thought bitterly. "Yes. Because I was just about to get married myself, thanks. Oh, but I suppose that is all impossible now," Tessa straightened, her hand twitching towards the dagger at her belt, her heart slamming in her chest but her eyes wild with loss and hurt and pure, unadulterated rage, "because _**you killed him**_!"

The silence after was loud.

"Get her," Mortmain spoke into the bubble of anger and Nathaniel darted forward and began to drag Tessa away by the arm. Tessa pulled out every trick in the book, but Nathaniel was _not human_ or a _Downworlder_. And what she learned was only meant against them. The dagger was her only chance, but she didn't want to risk losing it. She still wore a jacket that covered the dagger at her belt.

The door behind them closed– Henry's figure the last thing she sees –and Tessa found herself being dragged down a dimly-lit corridor. "I'm surprised Tessa," Mortmain whispered, barely audible against her screams. His small figure was lit with light at intervals as they travelled down the hallway. "You've grown so much. Lightwood told me that you have begun training. Now look at you!" He made a small sound of amusement. "Dressed in a man's clothing. Fighting and angry, thirsty for revenge. You've become like the Shadowhunter your mother is supposed to be."

Tessa grew numb at the mention of her mother and at the confirmation that she was part Shadowhunter. "How is that possible? The offspring of Shadowhunter and demons are stillborn!"

Mortmain laughed darkly, catching the fact that she was aware of her mixed blood. Finally, they made it past the corridor and are now surrounded by moonlight, the wind blowing off the East River icy and coarse against her face. They were outside the building, the white light staining her vision with cool, dark colours. Tessa opened her mouth to cry out for help, but Nathaniel had already placed a hand over her mouth, his flesh smelling of decomposition and metal and something else that caused her to turn away. The smell of dark magic.

Her eyes scoured her surroundings for any signs of life, but it was useless. The place was surrounded by units of tall factories, all at the edge of the river. Somewhere nearby, a humongous bridge spanning across the East River was in the works and Mortmain and Nathaniel dragged her towards a factory next to it. There was nobody nearby. It was quiet and deserted. "It _is_ impossible. But you Miss Gray…" Mortmain trailed off, his tongue tipped with reverence. "My father's entrusted you to me. And you are to be my wife. My clockwork princess. Did you know that?"

"You're sick, do you know _that_?" she tried to muffle out, but all that came out was a string of incoherency. Tessa tried to struggle out of Nathaniel's grip, trying to pull his hand off her mouth. They were nearby a gate that Mortmain was starting to unlock when, there it was.

Tessa spied workers. A group of them stationed outside, crowded around each other. "HELP!" she screamed, finally managing to pry off Nathaniel's hand. She prepared herself for whatever beating she shall receive from Nate, but, to her surprise, he hadn't done or said anything.

It was when Tessa paid closer attention that she saw the workers for what they truly were.

Automatons.

Nathaniel dragged her up as Mortmain explained with a proud smile. As if he had bestowed the universe great gifts. "My automatons had disguised themselves as workers. They have been New York's labourers the past few weeks, digging their way into the society without suspicion," Nathaniel dragged Tessa into the building and once again shadows encroached her. Mortmain made a sound of detest. "Although some of them have been found. We've neutralised the mundanes, of course. However, they are not complete!" He kicked something over before the lights suddenly flickered on.

Meanwhile, Tessa was pushed to a wall. She felt ropes tighten around her wrist and while the force of somebody pulling her was gone, the pressure on her wrists remained. She tried pulling herself free to no avail, the lights beginning to steady. "That is why I need you. I need you to change into my father. He can complete the automatons. Perfect them, for it is only then that I can kill the Nephilim."

"Do you really think I will help you commit genocide?" She asked, incredulous. She was only facing Mortmain now. Nathaniel had disappeared, off to probably find the jar that will contain her and Shade's soul. Tessa opened her mouth to make another rebuke when her eyes caught sight of something behind Mortmain.

Her jaw hung. Mortmain laughed as he strolled towards her side. Tessa tried jerking herself free at the sight before her. He held her restrained arm and whispered in her ear, she trying to recoil away but her focus all on what the _factory was for_. "Welcome, my princess, to our children."

The factory was dotted with machinery, all in order for the birth of automatons. These automatons were made of metal, not human skin. Not like Nathaniel. Most of them were taller than her. Some, reaching up to the roof of the factory.

She tried not to let her fear show.

"Now, my dear," Mortmain tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm afraid we do not have time for the wedding ceremony tonight. However," his hand appeared in her line of sight, a ring sitting snugly on his palm, "we can still summon my father."

Tessa gave the ring a cold, hard stare.

Mortmain reached up and yanked on her hair, pulling her down with him. Tessa gave out a sharp cry, her free hand reaching to pry off his hand. He growled at her ear. "Listen to me you little minx! You will summon my father or I will kill every one you love. Even the ones you don't quite like, starting with _him_," Mortmain pointed at a distance away and Tessa's eyes widened.

Benedict Lightwood, quivering and helpless and starved, was bound and made to kneel before Nate. Nate held a sword with which is poised above Benedict Lightwood's neck, the blade just kissing his skin. "Stupid. Didn't even know that he can find the cure for _astriola_ with his own devices. Instead he decided to turn his back to every one that he loves and cares for."

"You have the cure for _astriola_?" deep inside her, she could hear something cry out. Something that she knew is of invaluable worth.

Mortmain paused, then chuckled ominously at knowing her line of thought. "I see. You must be referring to James Carstairs. At the _yin fen_ and whether it has a cure. Well Tessa," Mortmain thrust the ring into her free hand. "If you summon my father and marry me, then I will give it to you."

Tessa regarded him with glacial eyes. "Do you give your word?"

"I give my word," Mortmain freed her hair and stood straight as she twirled the ring with her fingers.

_Will would do this. He would save Jem_, Tessa thought as she closed her eyes and reached into the fabric of life that was John Thaddaeus Shade's. It tasted bitter and felt _wrong_ and she wanted to cringe away but she willed forward, trying to grab his skin and fold it around her–

"Magister!" Nathaniel cried out and Tessa lost Shade's aura. Her eyes snapped open to see Mortmain snarling, sprinting towards the entrance and yelling for automatons. Outside were carriages and figures clad in black. They were relentless with their heavenly blades, wielding blades of glowing light and they were all there to save her.

Tessa shot straight, turning towards the entrance to find Mortmain growling as he closed the entrance shut. Behind Tessa, she could hear Benedict Lightwood scream. "_**Don't**_!" Tessa pleaded as her body whipped back towards Nathaniel and the Lightwood father, heart slamming in her chest, but it was too late.

Nathaniel had killed him.

"You said you weren't going to kill him!" Tessa screamed and the Magister grabbed her hair again and yanked back. She gritted her teeth together to stop the cry from escaping her lips. Outside, Tessa could hear the Nephilim battle against the wave of automatons. Metal on metal.

"I will kill _them_ if you don't Change," Mortmain gestured to what was behind them as Nathaniel kicked Benedict Lightwood's beheaded body over.

Tessa didn't want any more blood spilled because of her. She didn't want her nightmares to intensify. To become reality. With deep hopes and prayer that Mortmain will keep to his word, she closed her eyes, reaching into Shade. Finally, she grabbed his skin, though how much it pained her to dig her fingers into it. She wrapped it around her and she could feel ripples along her flesh, needles prickling it as she shifted and her body Changed.

Her eyes snapped open, but not due to her control. "My clockwork prince," she found herself saying, but not in her voice. Instead, it was guttural and wild, like an animal cry. She could hear her voice in it, but it was drowned in Shade's.

"Father?" Mortmain's eyes widened, voice soft and his eyebrows crossing in confusion. Meanwhile, Shade threw his ring away as if it was useless. "I-I cannot see your face."

Shade cocked his head then jolted with a realisation. She scoffed. Anger swept up and down her frame and she growled, "I knew it! Her meddling mother and the meddling Nephilim blood. That is because I cannot be in Tessa Gray's body. I cannot overcome her soul. She must die, before I can be truly alive," Tessa's eyes widened and she tried to pull away from the Change, trying to unwrap the skin around her.

But, instead, it choked her and the harder she fought against it the tighter the cloak wound around her and suffocated her skin. Shade looked around wildly. "Where's the jar? Untie me now my son. I am safe. She cannot fight me. My hold is still strong, even if I cannot take her body."

Mortmain hesitated, then asked. "But what about her as my clockwork princess?"

She turned to him, hands rising at her sides and dark sparks showering from them. "If you have me, then I'll make you another one."

Satisfied, Mortmain darted for Tessa's bounds and freed her. Tessa struggled against the current of Shade's actions. What _was_ this? Has he possessed her? She fought and fought and thrashed and screamed in her mind in an effort to even _irritate_ him, but she couldn't. She kept trying to pull the cloak off, but every time she touched it, Shade's soul would tighten around her.

Somewhere, Tessa saw the glint of the jar. Nathaniel held it. It was a bell jar, with a thick metal base at the bottom. Shade took it from Nathaniel's hands and held it up to the light. Admiring it, eyes sparkling with glee. "Or… I could just take her life and place her here. Then I can perform an experiment! See if she can be put in one of our automatons–"

The bell jar shattered and Shade jerked back, dropping Tessa's prison altogether. The glass of the jar sprinkled on the factory floor below them, tinkling lightly among the louder _thud_! of an arrow striking the floor, burying itself onto the ground. "_**NOOOOO!**_" Shade howled, fists clenching as Tessa is forced to turn her body towards the person who had fired the arrow.

_Jem_, Tessa grinned inside at the sight of the silver-haired boy standing at a far corner of a metal beam across the roof of the factory. He was barely visible and had it not been for the glint of his hair, Tessa wouldn't have recognised him.

"Oh…" Shade grinned from ear to ear, so much so that Tessa felt her lips about to break. "James Carstairs."

"Nathaniel get him!" Mortmain ordered and immediately, the automaton ran, jumping onto the walls and crawling up them until he reached the beams and swung himself up.

_NOOO!_ Tessa screamed and Shade doubled over. _What?_ Tessa felt the cloak around her loosen. _Did I just_–

"Ugh! Meddling little girl!" Shade shook Tessa's brief hold on her body and made to march to the entrance of the factory–

"I wouldn't do that," hearing the snarky voice alone let Tessa's heart soar and her pulse quickened, adrenaline surging through them. She never thought she'd hear it again. It turned out that Henry was right. She shouldn't have lost faith in him. She shouldn't have given up on his ability to fight his way across _anything_ just to get to _her_. Will appeared from behind a cloud of other non-functioning, automatons. In his hand was a seraph blade, the glow reflecting off the dark Shadowhunter clothes that he wore. Tessa wanted to run into his arms and hug him, to feel the solidity of his presence, to kiss his face knowing that she is able to see it again, to hear his heartbeat against hers.

Shade heard all this in her head. The warlock grinned. "Ah, young love," Will tensed, the hand around the seraph blade tightening, his eyes constricting. "How fresh and hopeful and equally destructive," Shade made his way towards an automaton, gazing into its metal-plated frame. "William Herondale… she loves you very much."

"Father!" Mortmain rushed to Shade's side, pistol bared. "Let me kill this boy," Mortmain growled.

Shade shrugged, looking at Will. "Oh well," and Mortmain fired.

* * *

><p>Will flicked his seraph blade, the bullet glancing off the metal. Mortmain fired, again and again and he blocked each one with equal precision and skill. Finally, Mortmain's pistol ran out of bullets and he stumbled backwards, falling in line next to Tessa.<p>

_Who isn't Tessa at this moment_, Will gripped his seraph blade tightly, thinking through his next move. He wants to attack, but never had he been in a situation where the person he wants to attack was in the body of the one he's trying to save.

Clearly, Mortmain's father understood this. He smiled– well, rather made Tessa smile –and spread his arms apart at his sides, dark sparks surrounding them. The demonic expression as well as the wicked and twisted smile on 'Tessa's' face made Will want to recoil in shock. He didn't like seeing his Tess like that, "Come and get me then, Nephilim."

He knew exactly what he would do. He would launch himself at J.T.S., swing his blade up and bring it down on his head. He would kill him, right then and there.

But he just can't.

A twisted, amused smile crept onto Mortmain's face. "Oh?" J.T.S. dropped his arms at his sides, though the sparks remained alive. Laughing, J.T.S. touched the face of his automaton. "Perhaps I can help motivate you." The sparks jumped from Tessa's hand and onto the automaton at a commanding chant of J.T.S.'. Suddenly, the automaton twitched and so did the ones next to it, after the spark has jumped between them. Then, the group of automatons that were previously still, are now moving, marching their way towards Will.

_Damn_, Will cursed as the automatons advanced on him. He knew that even he cannot fight through all of these automatons alone, not to mention that Jem was off somewhere battling Tessa's brother, Nathaniel.

At the memory of Jem, Will's eyes flashed up to see arrows whizzing past the roof of the factory. Embedding at the walls. Jem could take down Nathaniel easily.

His eyes snapped back towards Mortmain and his father. They were watching with a sick peacefulness on their faces. They knew that he will not survive wave after wave of clockwork beings thrown at him.

But they didn't know that it's not going to stop him from trying. "Alright then," Will grinned as he took out another seraph blade and whispered into it, the heavenly blade glowing.

Then he shot forward at the nearest automaton, seraph blade digging square into the abominable creature's chest. He pulled back quickly, then used that automaton to shield himself from the others. They all advanced on him, circling him and lunged at him and each one of them he fended off, each one of them falling to the ground as they jerked, as they bled of their strange, vile dark liquid.

But once he's finished, there were more of them coming at him. Will took out another of his seraph blades, whispered onto it and it burst with heavenly colours. It glinted off the metal of the automatons. Will found himself reflecting on his circumstances, oddly mirroring that of the adventures in his books. Heroes coming to save their princesses no matter what.

He was not a hero, but he'll do all those things anyway.

Will pounced into the air, then brought his seraph blades together in a cross, before yanking them out diagonally. Beneath him, the automatons moved back and he landed dead in their centre. He twirled, his seraph blades jutting out at his sides and the automatons around him were lacerated across the chest. They fell to the floor as fluid spilled from their metallic frame and Will righted once more, to see J.T.S. to have summoned yet another pile.

Will ran and when he was halfway there, that was when he was joined by a silver-haired boy. A thought ran through Will's mind, which Jem seemed to read and Jem gripped his arm and Will jumped, Jem catapulting him forward. Will held his blades in front of him as he streaked across the air, puncturing past the wall of automatons, arrows flying around him. In mere seconds, they got through the third wave. "Father!" Mortmain's eyes were round and he trembled in trepidation. The _parabatai_ were now running at the father and son at full speed.

"Fear not," then J.T.S. raised his hand in front of him, and the two shot backwards, tumbling through the air before colliding with the entrance and sliding down to the floor. "I should've done that already, I know," J.T.S. justified as Mortmain gave him a stunned look. "But I wanted to see how the Nephilim will counter my clockwork creatures."

Will clutched at his abdomen as hot pain ripped across it. Jem saw the gesture beside him, silvery eyes widening. "I'm fine!" Will reassured him as J.T.S. cackled, reaching out for another abominable clockwork creature–

The entrance to the factory cracked open, then the others ran in. Charlotte's scolding face was the first he saw, right next to Henry's tired one. "WILL! JEM! I thought I told you–!"

"_**FATHER**_!" Gabriel Lightwood bellowed, tears crackling in his voice, and it was then that Will first saw Benedict Lightwood's dead body, crimson colours pooling around the stump of his neck. Will felt his stomach churn in aversion at the sight as well as revulsion towards Mortmain's doings but this was all interrupted as Gabriel launched forward, followed by Gideon. Revenge and anger and bitter loss clear as day on their faces.

J.T.S. advanced his automatons towards them, his– Tessa's –fingers tracking through several clockwork creatures as he and Mortmain ran, animating them through the sparks off his fingers. Will straightened and made to run after him, Jem right behind him–

"Wait!" Magnus' fingers wound around their shoulders, halting them. Will jerked around, about to retort. Everyone was already fighting; Charlotte had ensured that Henry was safe as he was still wounded heavily) before taking out a burst globe and throwing right in the middle of automatons, the sphere bursting and the jagged blades spurting out of them and at the metallic demons. The Lightwoods were hacking their way past automatons and the Waylands were fighting through every wave. Around them rose the characteristic sounds of battle.

"Magnus–"

"Tessa! You can't just attack her body to hurt Shade! You're going to hurt her too!" Magnus yelled at his face, distress and annoyance mixed in his countenance. Jem held Will down, looking at him intently and asking him to listen _first_. "Okay? Good. Now I didn't realise something like this will ever occur for this is completely dark magic but what you have to tell her is that she can _fight_ Shade's soul. She needs to put it away. Transfer it outside to an external source. Some other entity–"

"Her clockwork angel," Jem mumbled out. Magnus was clearly going to agree, but never had a chance to as an automaton pounced on him. Magnus blocked it off, pushing at the air and the automaton flew off, crashing into other automatons. Will and Jem leaped into cover, Magnus following after them. The clockwork entities were still marching their way past the Shadowhunters and the others were going to need help soon.

"Is that it? Is that how we save her Magnus?" Will gripped Magnus' front shirt, forcing him to look at him. They _need to hurry_. Mortmain and Shade may be running far, far away now.

Magnus nodded and Will bolted out of his cover, Jem following right after him. Will leaped over the remnants of other automatons, his eyes searching the factory for Mortmain and his father.

"There!" Jem shouted, pointing at Mortmain and J.T.S. running up a set of ladders towards the second floor of the factory.

Will whipped his head around, looking for anything to climb on. "Jem!" Will gestured towards a chain that was dangling from the roof of the factory, long enough for Will to swing himself over the railings and land on the second floor platform.

"Right," Jem darted forward ahead of Will, skidding to a stop right under one of the chains. He put his bow away, hands under him with his fingers interlaced. Will ran at full speed. He reached Jem, stepping on his hands and Will's own hands on his _parabatai_'s shoulders. Then Jem shot him forward, launching Will into the air, successfully snatching a chain. "I'll meet you there!" Jem swept up his bow and ran off to the ladders, hoping to somehow distract Mortmain and his wretched father.

Will swung his feet up and down, the weight on the pendulum. Finally, he reached maximum height and launched himself into the air, arms and legs spread out wide at his sides, before he front-flipped and landed square on the platform. His movement resounded throughout the factory, reverberating off the walls. Mortmain and Shade turned and saw him.

He had never ran so fast in his life. He watched as Mortmain was ordered by Shade to get onto the shoulder of one of the bigger clockwork automatons, informing Mortmain that he can order it to move. Shade pressed his hands against the automaton as Mortmain clambered onto the shoulder of the gargantuan machine. J.T.S. looked as if he was pushing the automaton, willing it forward.

And it did. The machine stepped, one foot in the air then down. The earth underneath Will shook and he fetched up against the wall– stopping his run short –for support as he nearly landed on his face, his momentum almost overcoming him. The machine was relentless as Mortmain ordered it to crush the Nephilim, even crushing the other automatons in the process.

Will watched with wide eyes as the automaton nearly crushed Charlotte, Magnus saving her just in time.

He snapped around, his seraph blade raised–

And found Shade right in front of him. He made Tessa's eyes a dark, pitch-black, cruel colour. Shade reached up and made to grip the weapon–

Will jerked backward. He can't hurt Tess. He can't. "Don't want to hurt me?" Shade pouted, then his hand swept in front of him and an invisible blade sliced through his clothes, opening the wound at his abdomen that was already healing.

The pain was fresh and as intense as when he had originally received it. He bared his teeth together as he jumped back before sagging against the wall, fire flaring up his chest. The slice has also made a shallow cut across his torso. "Die, William Herondale," Shade grimaced, his action turning Tessa's face wild and unfamiliar. Will raised his blades in front of him, ready to defend himself from any attack–

Jem had appeared behind Shade and had wrapped his arms around Tessa's body, restraining Shade from moving any further. "Tessa! We know you're there! You have to fight him! Put his soul in your angel! We know you can–!" Jem's words were abruptly cut off as a scream erupted from his lips and his body jerked backwards, writhing vehemently as if something had electrocuted him.

Rage forced Will forward, but Shade swept his hand in front of him again. Will blocked it this time, and another.

Then, Shade stomped on the platform and the metallic floor buckled and rippled towards Will. He jumped, leaping towards Shade. Jem moved away, having recovered and Will managed to topple over Shade, pinning his body to the platform. The blue-eyed boy cringed at the thought that he's probably bruised Tessa horribly, but he had no choice. "Tess–!"

Shade growled, before a harsh crackling whipped across Will's body and he gasped out as his limbs turned numb, yet kept his firm hold on Shade. His nerves were on fire and the back of his eyes sparkled with severe colours and he hissed as he wanted _desperately_ to curl in on himself–

The shock stopped and Will found himself being pulled off of Tessa, Jem trying to shake him but _by the Angel_ he couldn't feel _anything_. Darkness leaked at the corners of his vision and he had the odd sensation of being in so much pain he couldn't feel the pain at all. Then, he heard a sharp yell and he could just see Tessa thrashing, her back arching within the sudden darkness around him. "Tessa!" Jem shouted, his face paling as her fingers grabbed for the metal grating of the platform's floor, light bursting from her clockwork angel. Then Jem whispered something in Latin, voice reverent and amazed; "She's doing it."

Will smiled.

* * *

><p>She heard Jem tell her that she can do it.<p>

So she had tried and tried and _tried_. God knows she's been trying the entire time because she knew that she had made him falter before and she can do it again.

It wasn't until she felt Shade run a current throughout Jem, causing her beloved friend to gurgle out a sound of pain that she had decided fighting the cloak that wound around her like a snake.

It recoiled but every time that it snapped back, she jutted at it, imagining that she held a dagger and tried to pierce through the skin to no avail.

Suddenly, she felt Shade sweep her arm in front of her and she watched as Will blocked another of Shade's invisible swords. He did so again and Will had defended himself once more.

Tessa thought it was over. Until Shade raised a foot and stamped on the railing and Tessa felt the energy escape from his limb, to his foot and onto the metallic flooring where it resulted onto the floor cracking and the fault of the metallic grating snapping its way towards Will–

He jumped, his face contorting with the effort and Tessa suddenly felt Shade tense before they crashed to the floor, Will pressing them firmly against the landing.

Shade ran the current and Tessa _couldn't watch_. _PLEASE! STOP IT! _Tessa did everything she can. Everything she could do. She felt a similar shock run through her veins and she felt her heart about to burst to see _his_ lovely face about to die out at any time. _I can't_– she shook in horror. _I have to fight! I HAVE TO FIGHT!_

She thought of every intense feeling that she has felt and has bottled up all this time; tears streaked down her face as she thought of her anger and confusion and her loss and the bitter revenge that she had culminated at thinking Will _died_ as well as the fact that _he could die_ right then. She thought of how she will have to break Jem's heart, no matter what he says as well as her guilt and self-condemnation at knowing of deaths due to her and that all these people– these wonderful people –were all putting their lives on the line just to save her.

She thought of how privileged she was that she was loved and cared for and that no matter who she is and what she is they looked at her with good heart and took her in from that very first moment. From that very first time she met them and graced them with their world and protected her and how she had never felt another feeling like this, a sense of belonging and the graces of family, except in this world which was already ravaged and which has people who are already scarred.

She heard Shade die out, the cloak loosened around her.

The current stopped.

Tessa kept fighting and fighting. She thought of all the bitter memories. She forced them out of her, shook of Shade and every horrid thing that she felt and contained it in her mother's angel. She shook off the memories of her past and she felt a warmth burst in front of her and, inch by inch, the cloak unwound around her and Shade was _dying_, his soul merely a glimpse.

Then there was silence.

Then she sensed the war, of Charlotte and Henry calling out for each other. Of the smell of blood and magic that sparked off Magnus' fingers and exploded out of the seraph blades. She could hear the clang of metal and feel the clockwork angel at her heart tremble.

It too, was going to explode.

And she needed to take it off before Shade can come back.

"Tessa!" she heard Jem call after her as she sat upright and straightened in one go. She didn't look back as she focused on a door which surely opened out to the outside. Tessa bolted towards it, yanking the doorknob and was disappointed to only find a flight of stairs. She gazed up to find the stairs ending in bright stars, just as she heard Jem yell after her again, Will shouting at him to go after her.

She ran up the stairs, glad that she wore trousers which aided her movement. Which made her faster. Jem was now hot on her heels, screaming after her. "TESSA!"

"I need to get rid of him!" She shouted back, not looking, hoping that Jem could understand because she doesn't have _time_. The clockwork angel was pulsating, a dozen bright lights spilling past it as Tessa heard cracks split the machinery, split the only surviving memory of her family.

Finally, she was at the rooftop and she was unclasping the chain around her neck–

"_Not so fast_," Shade reached back into her, but Tessa fought him back as much as it burned her. "GET OUT! GET OFF OF ME!" Tessa tumbled towards the edge of the rooftop, the wind whipping the hair past her face and the East River's brine stinging her eyes. She looked down and went dizzy at the height. The water crashed against the shore, sending up a might spray of water. It was a long drop.

"What are you DOING?" Jem shouted behind her, as if she was insane. Tessa stepped onto the ledge, her body swaying. The chain was stuck and she couldn't pull it off in time. She was still fighting Shade in her mind. He was trying to claw his way into her and she couldn't reinforce her defences in time. "Tess–"

"There's no time," she whispered as the clockwork angel _buzzed_, the gears set in motion and the ticking sound filling her ears. The light was almost blinding now, Shade trying to push through. She took a deep breath in as she closed her eyes, hearing Shade scream, letting one foot dangle in the air–

Someone yanked her back, and the light from the angel disappeared. Her eyes snapped open as the chain fell around her, for Jem had pulled it out.

But even then it was too late. He didn't have the resources to fight him.

Shade crawled onto Jem's skin and he let go of Tessa hastily. She fell back onto the rooftop, grazing herself as she watched Jem try to drop the angel but Shade has complete control of his hand and almost finished crawling up his arm, the sight visible as the traces of Jem's veins morphed black and her pulse hammered against her ear and she paled as Jem gazed into her eyes, knowing the only thing left to do.

The scream died out at her throat and she couldn't even breathe out to stop him.

Jem gave her one last infectious smile before tumbling off the ledge.

* * *

><p>Will was nearly suspended in the darkness, almost losing himself at the edges of life. The last vestiges of reality were escaping him as he watched Magnus finally stop Mortmain's massive automaton. As Henry exclaimed that the fluid is flammable and to be careful as he saw the Waylands restrain the Lightwoods from beheading Mortmain who had leapt off his automaton and were about to fiddle with something on his finger when Charlotte whipped out at him and his fingers blew off and he screamed.<p>

Will accepted death with good grace. He's seen enough of it to regard it more as an annoying tick that clung onto him rather than as Death the one who will take you away. He was leaning against the wall as his eyes– by the Angel _they burned_ –flicked towards the door where Tessa and Jem disappeared off to. He knew they'll fulfil each other. He was sincerely sorry that he has left Tessa. If he could stay, he would. But his body was heavy and he couldn't move…

Somehow, he felt blood pulsate down an arm of his, among his already many wounds. His eyes snapped towards it in curiosity and how it could deserve so much of his attention–

"Jem," the name escaped his mouth.

His _parabatai_ rune was bleeding.

Life snapped back at him and he found himself running after them.

* * *

><p>Jem was glad he wasn't about to die because of the hold of the drug on him.<p>

That, rather, he's dying because he's saved somebody that mattered to him. Shade screamed in his head and, really, he was more ticked off than terrified. He was trying to reminisce here in the last few moments he had as the wind whipped past his body in coarse lashes and knowing that a warlock hell-bent on killing everyone that you loved was tearing himself apart in your head was really such a detriment.

Tessa and Will's face appeared before him and he grinned. He blessed their future, hoping that they'll remain happy forever and that nothing will ever tear them apart (he certainly was glad that he didn't do so!).

Then he saw the Institute members and he, too, hoped that they'll be happy forever.

He could hear his mother now. He was so close.

He hit the water, which felt like rocks against him and Shade finally died out. His grip on the clockwork angel was released and it disappeared underneath him. The angel dived down, deep into the river. James Carstairs observed the waters above and around him and the moonlight that tried to filter through it. It was silvery. As silvery as he is–

The heavens cracked and light spilled through. Jem jolted and he felt strings wrap around his wrists and his ankle and his waist and he was being pulled forward and out of the water. He wanted to fight against the strange sensation as he ascended, but he couldn't. He was too tired. Too tired.

_It's not time for you yet_, he heard a booming voice surround him and he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. _There's a great adventure ahead for you and your friends_. The touch at his shoulder burned and he felt something imprint on it. The burning touch disappeared as Jem rose out of the water, the strings pulling him upwards and the lights from the split heavens wrapping around him.

Something bloomed within his chest and he felt something _clean_ run in his veins and a deep peace surrounded his skin. The light intensified until it burned against his eyes and he scrunched his eyes, trying to recoil away, but still he was too tired.

Then an energy _filled_ him. He jerked, his back arching as he felt his fingertips burn and his heart slam against his chest in a healthy stroke–.

He collided against a rough surface, his knee grazed from the impact and bleeding. Jem kneeled and curled into a foetal position as he suddenly felt cold all over. And wet. He opened his eyes slowly, the strange dream he had fading–

To find Tessa and Will staring at him, the three of them at the rooftop. Both their mouths were open. They clung onto each other, tears of grief having streamed down their pale faces, their expressions mixed and indeterminate. Tessa's eyes remained on his face and the steadiness of her gaze embarrassed him enough to shift his eyes towards Will's. The _parabatai_ rune at his arm was caked with blood, but the rune itself wasn't disfigured. In fact, Jem could feel his own _parabatai_ rune pulsate happily against his skin. "Jem…" Will whispered, shaking his head as if an impossibility dawned on him. "Jem, you're…"

"Healthy," Tessa finished with a smile and, this time, tears of joy surged down her cheeks. At this, Jem looked down at himself.

"By the ANGEL!" Jem shouted not because he suddenly realised that his heart pumped physically well, not because his skin was pale and he wasn't cadaverous in form anymore, not because he could see strands of his black hair in the way of his eyes which must have retained its natural colour.

But because he, James Carstairs a true gentleman, wasn't wearing anything. "I'm… I'm…" Jem curled tighter into himself, as heat flared up his cheeks and neck. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Tessa hand Will her jacket and his _parabatai_ stood and ran towards him (he was limping) throwing Tessa's and his jacket over Jem. Still not pleased, Will took off his shirt and wrapped it around Jem. James Carstairs briefly wondered what Tessa was thinking, seeing two men bare before her.

"By the Angel you're _cured_!" Will was nearly hysterical with joy. His voice was tinted with happiness. Jem was glad too–

"Will?" Jem cocked his head at seeing the dullness of Will's eyes. Usually they were sharp with a manic glint in them–

Suddenly, Magnus appeared at the rooftop, his cat-eyes _filled with manic glint_. "FIRE!" Sparks enveloped the four of them as a burst of orange surrounded them.


	19. A Sting In The Tail

**A/N: Not much to say except that I am now just going to finish story right here and right now.**

**Hope you like. :)**

**Disclaimer: No… I am quite sure I'm not Cassie.**

* * *

><p>–A Sting In The Tail–<p>

She knew she was awake.

She also knew, with almost a hysterical certainty, that she was alive. And that Mortmain and his father was gone. And that she can live happily ever after because Will (or Jem) didn't die. In fact, the last thing she remembered was that they were in a carriage, a cloth wound around _cured _Jem making him appear to be a cocooned caterpillar, and her head resting peacefully on Will's shoulder, pulling her close to him as she lulled into sleep and Jem having no problems whatsoever with Will and her displaying signs of intimacy.

Tessa sat upright on her bed at the New York Institute. Outside, the sun shone, long strokes of sunlight brushing against the glass. It was _beautiful_ outside, no doubt. And it was a _beautiful_ day. The devils were gone. All smoked out and shaken off. Her clockwork angel was somewhere in the depths of the East River, but she didn't mind that as she can now let go of her past and look brightly into the future. Moreover, she knew that Shade was locked into the angel. Its eternal prisoner.

She shifted out of the bed as she heard a servant come in with water ready for her bath. She thanked them with tired lips, but she willed to carve them into a smile. She needs to smile. Because Mortmain was dead. As Charlotte has explained to them last night, after they conquered Mortmain, one of his creatures sparked and set a fire. They all just managed to escape before the factory burst, burning all within it. As for the three of them at the rooftop, Magnus arrived just in time to shield them all. She was also pleased that he's come back, scoffing the Faerie Queen and telling her that the Queen should go and dig a hole and die in it (as to whether or not he actually said that, she had no idea though for his own good she hoped he didn't).

Tessa's head bowed as she unwound the braid of her hair. The fire also burned her brother. She had thought about him and asked Jem if he had died in pain. Jem had presented her with a smile and said that he would never do that to her or another human being for that matter. He knew that she loved Nathaniel, even if he did end up giving her up to the Magister for glory and gold. She thanked Jem and had revealed her plans to bury Nate, but that it is now futile for no bodies can be recovered. At least, no human flesh. The debris and remnants that were found at the factory after the fire (that to which was helped doused by mundanes whose memories are now being erased) were merely the metallic plates of the clockwork creatures Mortmain has created.

"Your bath is ready miss," the servant girl with the sweet smile informed her and Tessa thanked her as she stepped out of her nightclothes and immersed herself in the bath water. She scrubbed herself clean, an action in which she felt that she can also scrub the horrible memories away. She just wanted one fact to remain in her head; that she can now stop running. Tessa leaned her head against the rim of the bathtub, resting it there and permitting herself some peace before she can bound into her clothes and look for Will. She hadn't seen him since last night, her final memories of him being his fingers caressing her cheek as she slowly went under and into a blank sleep. A sleep deprived of nightmares, nor good dreams. Just a blank slate in which she can draw anything she wanted.

And what did she choose to dream? A girlish grin manifested around her lips and she shook her head at how much she wanted to jump into things too quickly. She wasn't even sure if Will _wanted_ to.

Tessa rose out of the water as she imagined Will proposing to her _properly_ this time, with nothing else that they have to worry about.

Tessa just barely remembered her way into the dining hall of the New York Institute. When she finally reached it, she was glad that she made it in time for breakfast. Unfortunately, not many people were there and they were people she didn't know so much.

The Crawfords sat, talking to Alex Wayland across from them. Meanwhile, Alex's parents were sitting next to him, engaged in a very deep discussion. They seemed so immersed in their own world that Tessa felt awkward standing there. She deliberated skipping breakfast and had finally made up her mind, turning away from the dining hall, when she heard a chair scrape against the floor and sudden running.

Tessa whirled round and found arms going around her, black curls flying into her face. Allie hugged her tightly, a peaceful grin plastered on the girl's face. "Thank you," she whispered into Tessa's ear and pulled back to see Tessa. Her tree-green eyes were wide, moistened. "Thank you so much. You're a hero," Allie praised her, the other New York Institute members rising from their seats and… they clapped for her.

A flush of heat surged through her cheeks and neck and Tessa stared down at her shoes in self-consciousness. When their praise died and they sat back down on their seats, facing her and expecting her to say something, Tessa knew she had to say something. "Thank you everyone. But you really needn't. It was Jem. He risked his _life_ to stop Shade."

"Yes," Lila Wayland gave her a warm gaze and Tessa felt her blush intensify. "And James shall be rewarded appropriately and generously. But you are of equal worthy, having the strength and mental will to fight Shade. Many would wish they have such."

Harold Wayland nodded, agreeing. "Bravery is easy to teach to Nephilim but determination and self-sacrifice requires growth and the willingness to go forward," he gave her another grateful smile. "We are infinitesimally indebted to you."

Lost for words, she continued staring at the floor beneath her which was completely a terrible thing to do because, here they were, thanking her and she simply just cannot find a way to express _her_ gratefulness. For trusting her and for everything Shadowhunters did for her (though some of these _were_ not very good).

Allie must've sensed her uneasiness and offered to take her where she would like to go. Tessa sighed, though not too audibly. "If you do not mind, where is Will?"

Allie Crawford's smile faltered for a fraction of a second that Tessa thought that she had imagined it. But, nevertheless, she showed Tessa the way. "Will…" Allie finally began and Tessa could hear the hesitation in her voice.

Tessa's muscles tensed. "What's wrong? What's wrong with Will?" She fought to keep her fear down.

Allie saw through her act, "He's fine. Really he is. It's just that…" Eventually, they stopped by a door which was cracked open. Tessa could hear Charlotte and Jem talking inside. Allie heaved a breath out. "I can't explain."

"Thank you," she whispered to Allie before storming into the infirmary. Jem and Charlotte's heads snapped up at seeing her. They were sitting on adjacent beds, facing each other. Charlotte was sitting on Henry's, the man's face in peace and filled with healthy colour. Jem, meanwhile, was sitting on an empty bed but which clearly had someone preoccupying it before. Tessa turned away from Jem and Charlotte (whom both have shot up straight at seeing her) and her eyes flitted towards two figures by the window. A Silent Brother and Will.

The Silent Brother was looking at her, even if his hand was on Will's shoulder in a comforting manner. _Miss Gray_, the Silent Brother– Brother Enoch –whispered in her head in an attempt to relax her.

But Tessa dashed towards Will's side, looking up at him. His eyes were closed, his head bowed and not looking at her. _It couldn't be helped. The electrocution he sustained from Shade has been so powerful, it should have killed him. It damaged his optical nerves the most, for some strange reason. Then there was the explosion. With light like that… Perhaps it can heal, in future. But I am not so sure_, the Silent Brother kept whispering in her head, but she didn't hear it all as she touched Will's arm.

His eyes snapped open and her legs nearly gave out under her.

Their colour were still there. That beautiful colour.

But they couldn't focus. Will's eyes flicked around aimlessly, trying as it may seem, to find her.

A stifled cry came out and she hadn't realised it originated from her until Will reached out for her face, whispering with a light smile on his lovely face. "Tess, it's alright."

She took his hand, guiding it towards her face before she threw herself against him. She cried on his shoulder as he held her tightly, crushing her against him in an attempt to reassure her. In her head, Brother Enoch spoke once more. _I'm afraid, he's gone blind_.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later...<em>

* * *

><p>Jem sat at the bottom steps of the Lightwood home, not sure what to do.<p>

They have finally arrived back from New York in a state he wasn't sure he liked. He knew he ought to be happy, for they were all safe; Henry was back and fine and Mortmain was now dead and _nobody_ had any plans for world domination and genocide any time soon. Not to mention that he was now… James Carstairs again. The _real_ one with a non-drug dependent, normal life (save for being a demon hunter, that is).

But how can one be happy when the people around them weren't?

Jem sighed, when Church suddenly came into view. The cat ran towards him before pouncing on his lap. He began to stroke Church and the cat contented itself, a purr escaping it.

Gabriel and Gideon were mourning. The death of their father, and seeing their father _like that_, had been traumatic for them. They were sick and pale. When they broke the news to their sister, she too mourned. The funeral had been attended to by many Nephilim, but what made it bitter was that most Shadowhunters still thought that Benedict Lightwood deserved it. He made sure to remind Gabriel and Gideon that he thought his father didn't. That he was under hold of something that he couldn't control. That he was merely another unwilling puppet. Gideon thanked him, but Gabriel merely brushed off his words. Jem didn't seem to hear much lately from Gabriel. In fact, he didn't see him often. Gideon kept up the appearances, having to appear stronger than his siblings. Jem sincerely hoped that all would be resolved with the Lightwood family soon. He showed his full support, and so did the others. Most especially Sophie who seemed to have been present around Gideon lately. Jem knew he shouldn't pry, but he couldn't help noticing. He was also quite happy that Gideon had Sophie. When they were together, Gideon looked like he could fly.

Another burden that hung around them was Will's condition. Magnus had even told him that there may be a chance. A glint in the dark tunnel that Will could regain his sight. The warlock even made inquiries around other Downworlders, but being blind was such a natural, human condition that no magic nor Shadowhunter rune could fix it. Jem felt horrid. He was _cured_, but now it was Will that had an impairment. Was there some sort of rule that prevents anyone from being ever truly happy, without having a sting in the tail of that happiness?

And where Will had been hurt, Tessa had been equally so. She had never left his side for the first week, always watching over him. At one point, Will had told Jem about how he was unsure on whether he was to be flattered or a tad bit annoyed.

Jem relayed the information to Tessa in the most subtle ways, somehow managing to twist out that Will can take care of himself. The girl agreed as she realised how intrusive she had been (what can you do? That's love), then determinedly started to let Will explore the world on his own. One memory that Jem remembered with such vividness was when they were boarding off the ship and Will tripped over something. He caught himself, absorbing the impact and landing perfectly without getting hurt. Though immediately after it, Tessa had held his hand firmly after. Everyone just recently realised the romance that had bloomed between them, but it still put his friends at intense discomfort. Jem found it utterly hilarious to see Will blush vehemently at times. Of course, he'd receive a smack upside the head for it. And a right strong and accurate one too.

That was when Charlotte and Magnus had realised that Will would still be able to fight. Continue his Shadowhunter training. The Clave has recently sent someone to check whether Will could still fight and indeed he could. Still the great Shadowhunter. Using sound and sense to ease his way into battle. It did please Will very much to know that he still has a deadly aim with the throwing knives, though this they could not understand. One time, Tessa wanted to know whether Will was all playing at them and he really wasn't blind at all. She had told Jem that if that was true, she would punch Will.

So… they _were_ happy. But there were still the parts that hurt. Will had confessed to him– in such a casual way that it complete threw Jem off –the other day that he was worried he'll forget what Tessa looked like when he gets older and age catches up to his memory. Jem had firmly put that he needn't worry. Tessa won't let him.

Suddenly, a great chime resounded and Jem got off the steps, still holding Church, and made his way towards the entrance of the Lightwood residence. They were all living there for the moment until the Institute was fixed and restocked with the usual (for Will and Tessa, that meant _books_ and Charlotte made special requests for them– Jem knew she was trying to dull their aches).

Jem opened the door.

His mouth opened partly at the blue-violet orbs staring at him. "Hello. I'm Cecily Herondale."

* * *

><p>"Come here," Will reached out, knowing that Tessa's form was next to him. He caught hold of something curved which sent jolts up his fingers– her waist –and he stretched out on the grass, pulling Tess over him. He kept his hands there as he pressed soft kisses against her mouth, she reciprocating. She smelled like lavender and soap and Tessa, as always.<p>

They rolled over, the books beside them neglected. His kisses intensified and lengthened, his hands coming up to her face and his fingers tracing over her cheekbones, down her neck and along her collarbone. She was much more content with winding her fingers through his curls. A soft moan escaped her lips and he liked that _very much_. "Alright," she gasped out, laughing as he migrated down to her neck. "Will!" she giggled, pushing him off.

"What?" he pulled back, breathing hard and drowning in her scent. He opened his eyes and a darkness swallowed him.

It had upset him at first. He wanted to be angry, because that's what he felt like he should _feel_. But he only felt upset. Not for him. But for Tess.

Although, he recovered fast. For her. Because he knew how struck she was by what had happened and he didn't want her lingering in this great travesty. He must move on and he shall show her how to. "People are looking," he could feel her chest rise and fall against his and his eyelids felt heavy. He felt drunk. It was such a sappy feeling, so sweet. Yet he couldn't find it in himself to stop wanting it. "This is really rather inappropriate," there was embarrassment in her tone, but not regret. He grinned. "Don't pull an impish grin! They'll think–"

"Meh," he shrugged before diving for another kiss. Tessa blocked him off, thrusting up her palm and forcing him to face away. "You're getting very good at your blocks," he muffled through her hand before holding it and pressing it against his face.

"Or you're just losing your charm," she teased as she moved, sitting up straight and Will imagined her blue-gray eyes shine with her words.

He feigned hurt and he could hear her laugh rattle into his bones and he took her preoccupation to kiss her. He missed and hit her jawline, but he made sure to make it special anyways. "Stop it," she reprimanded, pushing him away yet still keeping a firm hold on him. "I swear William Herondale, if you don't stop I will Change into Jem and you'll end up kissing _him_. Do you want that?"

"Hmmm…" he placed his fingers under his chin in an attempt to appear as if he is in intense consideration. "I'm sure it'll be interesting to see whether or not you can keep up your concentration."

"I assure you, my skills have become better. Moreover, Magnus has announced that he'll teach me how to levitate things in a few weeks," excitement tinted in her voice and Will grinned, though it was half-hearted.

"Has the Clave heard of these… trainings of yours?"

She made a motion and Will could hear her curls shake around her (his remaining senses have sharpened since he became blind), "No. Charlotte and Harold Wayland somehow convinced Consul Wayland not to tell the Clave about my trainings and my upcoming lessons from Magnus. Although, they couldn't avoid subject of my heritage. How I am _both_ Shadowhunter and demon."

She was sad and Will understood why. "Still curious?"

"Of course but," she wound her arms around his neck and he let her fold into him. He responded by rubbing her arm soothingly, "I believe that it would be much better if I didn't delve deeper into my past. I may not like what I see."

"Quite right," he held her there and, to lighten the mood, pressed another kiss on her forehead.

"I'm serious about Changing to Jem."

"Do calm down. We're only in Hyde Park," Will knew that they were in a secluded area, away from prying eyes, but he didn't want them to disappear too far off track that a nasty creature might attack them. "Worse things have happened here."

"Such as?" Will opened his mouth to answer but she quickly placed a hand to his mouth to stop him. "On second thought, don't answer that. Shall we return to the book?" She asked before he could say anything else.

"It really is a nice advantage to have someone read to me," he could feel her tense and he waited for her to relax. When she did, her voice didn't sound the same as it had.

"That's a wonderful way of going around your situation," tears weren't in her tone, but there was still sadness sucking the colour from her words (if words had colour, that is).

He pulled her onto his lap, chuckling. "And such a lovely voice to speak stories to me as well."

"Please don't," she fought down an urge. That familiar urge that all human beings associate to as losing hope. "Magnus and Brother Enoch said there might be a chance that you can still see… but what if it never happens?"

"What exactly is it that you fear?" he asks her, knowing that they couldn't put off conversations such as these. It was inevitable and best resolved now than ever.

She paused, before she answered. "That you may not see your child."

Will would've had a heart attack then and there because in _no way_ does he remember the two of them _ever going down that road_ (though he wouldn't mind, as long as he fulfils marital requirements first because at heart he knows that to do something like that to Tessa would just be ruining her reputation and good name), had it not been for the word 'may'. "Oh, by the Angel," he let out a long gust of breath, sputtering against her skin. "I thought…"

She understood his actions. "Do calm down. _It_ hasn't happened," he felt a heat against his skin and he wasn't sure if it was Tessa blushing, or he or both of them. "I think I would remember," then she scoffed. "But back to the point. Will, do you see what I mean?"

"But wait," Will pulled back, eyebrows crossing in confusion. He wasn't sure how to quite ask her… considering that it was most likely the most horrible thing he's ever said to her. But he risked it, knowing that they have gone beyond being two souls locked in a passionate exchange at an attic. "The Codex says…"

Tessa didn't show any signs of hurt and for that he was glad. No hurt even in her reply. "That's for _warlocks_ Will. Not some strange hybrid as I am. I might have a chance."

There was a long silence. "Would you… like one?"

"If you would and if you can stand not seeing your child."

He considered this… "Do you want to marry me then?"

She shrugged, having given up. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>It was certainly the strangest proposal she had ever imagined. In her mind, she always saw him getting down on one knee, declaring his love and his wishes to be with her forever if she wanted it or some other Will-esque speech about being with her without actually getting to the point of 'Will you marry me?' until she would sigh in weariness and he would just say the bloody question.<p>

But she couldn't put off answering yes anyways. The thing is, she answered in such a nonchalant way that she felt it wasn't enough. That it didn't communicate how much she _did_ deeply want to be with him.

She was about to reiterate in a passionate way, when Will pulled the two of them up and her heart crashed against her chest and she nearly couldn't hear his words against the sounds of her soul crying in joy. And in Hyde Park! In summer (or what'll pass of England's summer)! The leaves falling around them in harmonious synchrony, light _actually_ spilling across the park and past the heavy clouds over London. There was blue in the sky and she never felt more at home in her life.

Will got down on one knee indeed, and he raised his head. His eyes still couldn't focus on her own, but he tried his very hardest to. Magnus had taught him a way– apparently –to look into her eyes. Tessa wasn't sure how it worked, but it was definitely working now. His blue-violet eyes locked with hers, the stars reflected in those eyes. The thought alone of his effort released something in her and she pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle whatever cry was about to make its way out of her lips. "Miss Tessa Gray," he began, his trademark devilish grin adorning his face, "I know that it really is much too early for me to ask this of you. To devote your life to being at my side and spending the rest of it with such a wretched, lovely creature as myself. However," he cleared his throat and his devilish grin disappeared to be replaced with true sincerity and depth and _love_, "if you do choose to do so, I promise to love you and care for you and be there for you forever. I will never let anything and anyone hurt you. I will protect you and hold you.

"You do not understand the gravity of what you have shifted within me. How you have cracked my wall and inspired me to move forward and do something of _worthy_. You have rescued me from the ashes of my past and lit my soul through your kindness. You looked past the cruelty and brokenness of what I am and there you found a struggling heart. You mended it, then you captured it and I willingly handed it to you forever." He took a deep breath, for he was running out of it.

Tessa laughed. "Oh good Lord! You _did _babble."

He regarded her with amused eyes. "This may be the longest proposal in the world, but I assure you it's all coming straight from here," he pointed to his chest. "Not to mention this is all spur of the moment–"

"Just ask me the question Will," she sighed, grinning as she forced back her tears.

"Will you marry me, Tess?"

"Yes," he worked free the Herondale ring from his finger and slid it into hers. Then he jumped into a standing position, before grabbing hold of her and kissing her.

* * *

><p>"We're getting married!" Will blurted as he kicked the doors of the Lightwood home open. Tessa felt like banging her head against a wall. Hadn't she already told him to wait it out until later? He carried the two of them forward and into the entrance, her arm slipping into one of his and his other one carrying their basket of books. "Jem! Great news–!"<p>

"Will! Tessa!" Jem cried out, running into the entrance hall. Tessa still felt a small painful skip in her chest at seeing him, knowing what he felt. But Jem did look extremely happy, so she told herself (not to mention Will kept telling her) that all was fine and that she should not think about setting Jem up with a lady any time soon (not that she was planning such a thing). As Jem skidded to a stop in front of them, Tessa just caught sight of how his dark eyes _glinted_.

_Hm… strange_, Tessa thought.

"First of all, congratulations," Jem panted out, hugging Will and Will hugging back before giving her his own hug of I'm-so-happy-for-the-two-of-you. "I look forward to the wedding and how everything's going to go but," Jem took in a deep breath, "I think you should see this first."

"What's more important than _our wedding_?" Will asked, face scrunching in disbelief.

Jem didn't answer, merely beckoned for them to follow and Tessa began to follow him, towing Will along.

Finally, they made it to the dining hall and everyone who was curious about whatever had happened was gathered there; Charlotte, Henry, Gideon, Sophie, Gabriel, Cecily Herondale–

Tessa's head snapped back towards the gorgeous, fourteen-fifteen year old girl. She was sitting down, tea in her hand and in such a calm way that she appeared right at home. "Will's getting married?" Cecily threw Tessa a skeptical look, giving her a scan.

Meanwhile, right next to Tessa, Will gave out a gasp, "_Cecy_."

Tessa knew how much Will loved Cecily and how he never wanted her to follow after him as being a Nephilim. Which is why she held Will upright and not leaping at his sister's next words.

"Anyways, I did mean it when I said that I want to be a Shadowhunter."

_Oh dear_.


	20. Epilogue: Paradise

**A/N: Here we are again, at the end of another story.**

**Thank you everyone, for everything. The support and the reminders to continue. The readers, reviews, the story alerts and favourites. Thank you everyone for riding this journey with me and for enjoying it.**

**As for sequels, no. This is for two reasons.**

**The first is that there is not much story left to go on with after the Epilogue.**

**The second is that this is the very last Infernal Devices fanfiction I will ever make. Why? Because I am going to leave fanfiction. I have long ago decided that it is time to put the pen down. A writer must know when enough is enough, and I believe I have fulfilled my time here in fanfiction. I have learnt a lot in my mere two years and I am forever grateful for it helping me expand my writing abilities.**

**But my journey here is at a close.**

**Thank you, once again, to all of my readers in all my stories. And most of all, thank you to Miss Cassandra Clare whom have coloured my world with her stories.**

**Please enjoy the final chapter of AAHBL.**

**Disclaimer: No. I am NOT CASSANDRA CLARE.**

* * *

><p>–Epilogue: Paradise–<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two months later…<em>

* * *

><p>Charlotte sighed as she put the pen down, finally finished with her remaining duties regarding the rebuilding of their home.<p>

The construction of the London Institute will take a couple of months, and in the meantime Gideon has been kind enough to let them stay at the Lightwood home. Charlotte was absolutely grateful for his help and she did everything she can to ensure that the Lightwoods felt supported, not alone during their time of need.

Gideon was… recovering. He looked much more sprightly lately, which made her very happy indeed. The other day, he disappeared, carrying a basket from Fortnum and Masons and his other arm carrying Sophie outside. Meanwhile, his sister Tatiana spent most of her time with Jessamine who was equally happy with the way things turned out for her. As for Gabriel, he seemed to spend most of his time with Cecily and Jem as they trained the younger, she-version of Will. Cecily was a wonderful addition and fit instantly with them as if she had been with them forever.

Charlotte noticed with amusement that Cecily spent most of her time with Jem and whenever the two were together, sparks flew. The woman overheard Will talking to Tessa the other day, having suspicions about Jem's intentions towards Cecily. Whether Jem did or did not, he never answered Will's playful prying. Merely managed to hide a blush, much better now that he wasn't ghostly pale.

As with Will, he was pleasantly preoccupied by Tessa who was constantly bothering him about planning for their wedding. Of course, the boy didn't want to get mixed up in such matters (and he has claimed that he was a man and men do not do so) but he'd do anything to make Tessa happy. And so it is with a faux-horror in his face that he followed Tessa.

And finally, the girl. Tessa has been awarded by the Clave with a ruby pendant for her deeds. The gift had shocked them all. They all noticed, and they were _sure_ and they even checked with Magnus, that the pendant was Lady Camille Belcourt's. As to how it ended up in the hands of the Clave, they wouldn't explain. Merely said in a note that they 'welcome Miss Gray with open arms into the Shadow World'. Tessa never wore the necklace. She had said it was for two reasons; the pendant detected the presence of Downworlders and every time she gets close to the pendant, it pulsates and this was interpreted by her as a cruel reminder of who she was. The second reason was because it was a sign from the Clave that they want her to fight for them. The pendant was clearly a weapon.

Charlotte had asked Magnus where Camille was and he had replied, merely saying that she had left England in a rush. "I assume that Mortmain must've stolen it from her. Usually, the Clave presents spoils of the war and that must've been found among Mortmain's possessions," Magnus had added on. "It does make you wonder where Camille is. I've contacted her, but she never responded. However, I do not think she shall ever associate with Mortmain."

She leaned back on her chair as she looked out the window. She wanted to ask the Clave badly why they would do something as such, but she was afraid that should she start stirring into their business, they will find out about Tessa's secret trainings. Moreover, the Clave was still interrogating the people that was on Benedict's list. None of them was in allegiance, so far.

"Lottie?" Henry's voice floated into her mind and Charlotte smiled at hearing his presence. It really was nice, after for so long. As if she had been under, and finally resurfaced and she could _breathe_. The red-haired man appeared into her makeshift study at the Lightwood residence (nicely furnished and presented to her by Gideon). He held a ring in his hand. "I forgot to give this to you," he raised the ring. "Evidence. I believe it was worn by a Miss Bridget Daly. She appeared right in front of me one night while I was working on the jar."

"Oh Henry," Charlotte reached for the ring, smiling. _That solves her disappearance!_ "What else did you hear from her?"

"Nothing else," Henry shrugged, then grimaced. "She was asked whether she had the list which I assume was the list of 'recruitment', but shook her head and was killed swiftly after. Apparently, her body was burned."

Charlotte was briefly reminded of the insider. A part of her felt sorry, another not so much. She held the ring tightly before placing it in a drawer. Perhaps she'll give to the Clave one of these days, but not today. "It's so lovely outside. It's rare," she whispered, but loud enough for Henry to hear.

The man was slow about it, but eventually he picked up. "Do you want to go out for a stroll with me, love?"

"Do I ever," she grinned as she left her chair and reached for Henry. He held her arm in his and they left her study.

As they went down the stairs, Henry talked in his bright voice. "We should celebrate! Everything has righted once again and here I am, by your side." He grinned and she grinned back.

"I do not think _another_ ball will be received with pleasure," she laughed and Henry laughed along.

* * *

><p>It was dark outside and she was prepared for bed when she looked out her window and saw a familiar figure stretched out on the grass, watching the stars.<p>

Though, she couldn't imagine how he could. Tessa sighed before wrapping her dressing gown tightly around her. She pried the window open and, after a brief scale of how far off she was from the ground, jumped. She landed lightly on her feet and immediately padded her way towards Will. "Hmmm… that was good. That jump. Just imagine, a couple of weeks before you would _never_ do something like that," he babbled on as she lied next to him, folded around him. He was warm, unlike the cool grass underneath them.

"People change?" she offered.

He chuckled before crushing her against him. "You're not _really_ going to go with Jem and I to Madrid after our honeymoon, will you? You won't like it there. Apparently it's really hot and sticky and full of pickpockets and really awful Spanish demons who eat babies."

"That's _very nice_ of you," she heaved out a sarcastic breath, "but I'm sure I can take care of myself," he shook his head at that. "Besides, I want to travel. Have adventures," she justified, playing with the light cotton of his shirt. A silence lapsed as he didn't reply, merely playing with her hair and loosening the tie of her dressing gown (when he found it that is). She turned her attention to the heavens. It was beautiful. "I wish you can see this, the sky."

"I'm sure it's beautiful," he whispered against her ear. "Though not as much as myself."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Am I glad to be with you," the cloth of her dressing gown fell away and he pressed careful kisses against her cheek. She shifted closer to him, sharing the warmth. He leaned his forehead against hers as he held her there, the soft breeze wrapping around them, cocooning them in that moment.

The silence rolled on, until he decided to break it with a quick statement. "No. I am not more majestic than the stars. I lied," he brushed the strands of her hair away from her face. "It is you, Tess."

Tessa grinned and opened her mouth to make a sarcastic remark (she's recently noticed that his snark was getting to her). "Well–"

She froze.

Just then. Right _then_.

How did he _know_? "Tess?" Will ran hands over her face, eyes widening in worry. "What's wrong?"

"You!" she accused him, stabbing a finger at his chest. Suddenly, he grinned a proud grin. Her mouth opened in shock, then exasperation. "You– Will! Since when?" She gripped his front shirt, absolutely _annoyed_.

He laughed as he pulled her close, manoeuvring her hands from his chest and placing it over his face. "What told you?" He kissed her fingers, before caressing the Herondale ring on her left ring finger. It glinted in the moonlight, the shine piercing through the darkness.

She tried not the let the actions hamper her coherency. "When you tucked my hair back. Even someone with super-sensitive hearing couldn't know that!" She really was annoyed, but a part of her was shaking in so much joy.

Will's sight is coming back.

If he found her consternation amusing, it was definitely showing. "I'm starting to see shapes, since last week. Figures. It's starting to become sharper. Magnus told me it's a good sign but it may or may not progress."

She disregarded the last few words. "Of course it will!" the negative emotions left her completely and she threw herself against him, hugging him tightly and pressing her lips against his eyes. "Oh Will!"

"And that is why I enjoy doing this," his fingers followed the curve of her neck and down to her waist and her legs. She shivered before halting his exploration.

"Save it until later Mr Herondale," she gave his hands back to him, a teasing smile morphing on her face. "Just wait for a few more weeks."

"But I can't wait!" he pouted, eyes brightening. She gave him a hearty slap, which he caught and pulled her against him, kissing her deeply. He whispered two words against her mouth and she couldn't help but blush; "Mrs Herondale."

And the rest was spent in paradise.


End file.
